Wounded Wolf
by Lethaldoze
Summary: It has been eight years since Seth Clearwater first phased. But he still hadn't imprinted yet. Finally after eight long years he imprints. He is ecstatic but little does he know that his imprint only came to Forks running for her own life! SethxOc. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I was thinking about writing this story for a while now and I finally started. This is a Seth/OC story! Hope you guys like it. This is only the prologue. I promise to update the chapter REAL soon. So just tell me how you liked this much, okay?**

**Here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I was running. Running away from everything. I realized I no longer had it in me to fight this anymore. Fighting would only result in my death. And I wasn't all that ecstatic about dying at the age of twenty one. I was scared, depressed and fed up with my life. But I was nowhere near suicidal.

I had to go away. Far away from here. Somewhere they would never find me. Where I could breathe safely again and at least get some sleep at night without the constant fear of someone pouncing on me and putting a bullet through my head.

It was two a.m. in the morning and I was packing my bag like crazy. I knew they were coming for me and I needed to get out of there by tonight. I already knew for a while that this day was coming. I already knew that sooner or later I had to run for it. So fortunately I had everything more or less prepared for my unannounced escape.

I got out of my apartment and hailed a cab to the airport and only heaved a sigh of relief when the plane finally took off with me seated safely in it. Even though I knew I was safe on the plane and one would attempt to kill me considering there was no mentally disturbed person or any sort of a hijacker on the plane, I still couldn't close my eyes and get some sleep in the whole five hour long flight. When the plane landed in Seattle, I took the next flight to Port Angeles which landed there in about an hour's time. Next I grabbed a taxi to the small town of Forks. Yup, Forks it was. My haven until they tracked me here. Seriously who would even consider looking in Forks for me? This town was so small that people hardly knew it existed. This was good for me.

The house I would be staying in was small but perfect for me. Seriously I was just one person. I didn't need a mansion to live in. It was my father's place. He liked holidaying here sometimes and bought this house and left it like that. He gave me a spare key to hold all the time though. Who knew it would come in handy after all? I took out the keys and opened the front door. It was ten in the morning but there was still no sign of the sun there. I shivered. I hated the weather. I couldn't believe my dad actually found this weather pleasant to come holidaying here at times. He brought me here once with him when I was what twelve, I guess. The weather sucked and I had the suckiest time of my life here so I refused to come with him the next time he offered. Ew.

Well, guess what? Fate had this way of kicking you in the face sometimes didn't it? I remembered this place from when my father had brought me here and I practically moved here to save my own life.

The house looked cozy. There was a sitting room, kitchen and dining room in the ground floor. I went up the narrow wooden staircase to find two more rooms and a washroom. I picked the smaller of the two rooms because in the bigger one I noticed my dad's stuff was lying around and I didn't feel like breeching his privacy even though I knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon to holiday! Who knew where he was now?

One of the reasons I knew my dad wasn't in danger was because he was a traveler and anyone rarely could locate him that easily. No one could find him and use him as my bait!

I dumped the bags and sat down on the bed. Well, now I needed to find a job. There was no one here I knew. I had to survive on my own here. Not that I didn't have enough practice at that.

I got up, went to the washroom to get freshened up, changed and got out of the house. I needed a job fast. And I also needed a car. So I debated which one to work on first. I decided on the job. I walked to Fork's hospital. Really I walked all the way there. Firstly, no sign on any cab anywhere; secondly, I enjoyed the walk. It was peaceful and quiet.

I entered the hospital and talked to the woman in the reception. I handed her my files, my documents and my ID over to her which she skimmed through. Then she looked at me and said, 'It's Dr. Cullen you need to talk to.'

Sure ok. She told me to go in and wait because he was busy with patients at the moment. I don't know. I think I waited for an hour straight before the woman gave me the green signal to go see him. I got up and headed towards a door which had Dr. Cullen written on it. I gently pushed open the door praying that I would get lucky and life would for a change stop shitting around with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know how liked this much! =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 for you! Thanks to kat246 and Fukuko-chan for your reviews for the prologue. **

**Enjoy this chapter! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

'So what happened to your grand plan of passing along your teachings and experience to others?' Emmett asked Carlisle as the latter poured over some book.

'Coming along fine, Emmett,' Carlisle replied with a smile.

'What I don't get is, you are immortal,' Emmett said. 'People pass along teachings and stuff to younger generations because they know they are going to die and want their expertise to live on. You don't need to do that.'

'Very true, Emmett,' Carlisle replied patiently. 'But you see even I cannot be in a lot of places at once. So if I do teach someone, that someone might move away someplace else, pass along these teachings to someone else and so on and a lot of people will be benefited from this.'

'Are you seriously considering taking someone under your wing then?' Alice asked, just wanting to be sure.

'Yes, and I already have,' Carlisle replied with a smile.

'Really? That's brilliant!' Esme said excitedly, clapping her hand together.

'She came to me today,' Carlisle explained. 'She moved new here. She's a very bright mind too. She's only twenty one and has already gotten her undergrad degree and her medical degree-'

'A seven year program in four years,' Jasper commented. 'Impressive.'

Carlisle nodded. 'True but she passed off high school earlier than most too. She had to come here and didn't get a chance to finish off her internship.'

'Why not?' Esme asked.

Carlisle stalled for a moment and then said, 'She's had her reasons.' There was a brief pause again. 'So anyway, I took her under my wing. And I'll try to teach her everything I know. A recommendation from me should be able to do enough for the license.'

'You were serious about this!' Alice said, stunned.

'Of course,' Carlisle replied.

'Darling, what's her name?' Esme asked.

'Melissa Rivers,' Carlisle said. 'I bring her along sometime so that you can meet her.'

'That would be really nice,' Esme commented with a smile.

* * *

><p>'I don't get your fucking problem, Embry!' Seth Clearwater yelled at the grinning guy who was in the backseat. 'Omyfreakingawd! It hurts!'<p>

'You've dealt with worse,' Jacob Black, in the driver's seat reminded him.

Currently, Seth Clearwater was sitting in Jacob Black's car, beside Jacob, holding his left arm with his right, the former of which was broken. Very, very badly.

It all started with Embry continuously teasing him about being the only single guy left in the pack. Embry and Seth until a month back were the two remaining pack members who hadn't imprinted yet. Embry had imprinted only the previous month, much to Seth's displeasure and now only he was the one left. Seth was a patient guy but still even his patience had a limit and Embry seemed to know exactly how to cross it.

'Hey, I'm sorry about you're arm alright, man,' Embry said. Seth was about to throw a punch his way when this disaster took place. 'I thought you were phasing and so I phased too.' When Seth was about to throw the punch, Embry phased, thinking Seth had phased too when Seth had no intention of doing so. And Embry easily broke his arm, which by the way Embry claimed was a mistake. Well, Seth was no match against Embry when he was in human form and Embry in wolf.

Seth sighed. He wanted to shower Embry with some really colorful language but he refrained himself. His arm was really hurting a lot. Seth was just plain fed up with the pack. Well not really the pack but more with himself really. He was twenty-two now, eight years since he first phased, but still no sign of imprinting. He dated a couple of times but kept them short because he had seen with his own eyes what his sister, Leah had to go through when his boyfriend, or rather, ex-boyfriend, Sam had imprinted on someone else. He didn't want anyone else to have to go through all that misery because of him. But even after eight years there was still no sign of that girl who would make him feel everything his brothers felt whenever they were with their imprints. The only consoling thing he could tell himself was that he had basically forever to wait for the girl seeing as how he wasn't getting older any time soon. He was aging but he would keep looking like he was in his prime for as long as he phased.

Jacob was driving him to the hospital to have Carlisle fix him up and Embry tagged along feeling guilty over the whole thing.

'Carlisle will fix you up in no time,' Jacob said.

Seth nodded. He had no doubt about that. Carlisle was by far the best doctor there was considering he had over four centuries to practice his medicine. Jacob pulled up in front of the hospital, told the other two to get down while he would go and park somewhere.

Seth entered the hospital and was greeted by a gust of noises. The hospital seemed pretty busy. Embry walked over to the reception and asked the woman on the desk if they could see Dr. Carlisle. The woman told them to wait a minute and she would check if Dr. Carlisle was free.

He wasn't. But hearing it was Seth he came anyway.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Seth pointed at his left arm. Carlisle saw it and looked a little relieved. He had thought it was something worse. The broken arm could be taken care of in no time and Seth would be as good as new in about an hour or so. The wolf pack's accelerated healing never seemed to stop amazing Carlisle.

'Broken,' Carlisle said, looking at it. 'This'll be fixed up in no time. But I'm attending someone else right now. And I can't keep him waiting. I'll get my intern to take a look at you.'

Seth cracked a smile. 'Since when do you have an intern?'

Carlisle smiled back. 'Since day before yesterday.' Without wasting another moment he turned to the nearest nurse. 'Take him to Dr. Rivers, please.' The nurse nodded and Seth followed her.

'Thanks doc,' Seth said to Carlisle before following the nurse inside.

The nurse led him to a ward and told him to take a seat on one of the hospital beds.

'Sit there,' the nurse had said. 'Dr. Rivers will be with you in a minute.'

Seth nodded. He could take the pain for a while longer. Jake was right, he'd gone through way worse.

Seth looked around to kill time. He saw there were about five other people in the room, with broken bones case. Some of them were already attended to, some of them were being attended to and some of them were having their forms filled up. His eyes fell on a scene a little in front of him. It was a woman wearing the doctor's white coat and scrubs. Her back was faced towards him so Seth couldn't see her face. Her long, straight brown hair was neatly pulled up in a long ponytail. She looked to be around 5'6" or 5'7" and even in the loose white coat, Seth couldn't help but notice, she seemed to have a very luscious figure. She was attending to a boy of around seven to eight years old. He also seemed to have a case of a broken arm. The doctor patched up the boy and told him that he was free to go. She pulled out what looked like a lollipop from her pocket and handed it to the boy, ruffling up his hair. The boy smiled, thanked her and went away with his mother.

The nurse who had escorted Seth to the room went to talk to the doctor and hearing what the nurse had to say she nodded. The nurse waved a pointing hand at Seth and the doctor finally turned to look at her next patient.

Seth could finally look at her face. And once his eyes fell on it, he couldn't take them away. They were transfixed on her face.

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap_

_Snap…_

Seth could practically hear at the back of his mind, all the threads holding him to the rest of the world tear with that snap sound. All of them snapped. Except one. And that one seemed to be connected only with the woman who was slowly advancing towards him. She was the only thing in his life now who was holding him to the rest of the world. He forgot everything and she was the only thing that mattered anymore. She mattered before everything and everyone. She pulled him like gravity. The feelings he felt for her could not be explained by the word as simple as love. It was something greater than that, if there was any. She was his other half. The half that made him complete.

With that Seth Clearwater had finally imprinted.

* * *

><p>He only jumped back from his trance when fingers clicked in front of his face with the intention of drawing him out of his reverie. He snapped out of it to find that she was right in front of him, a smile on her face as he stopped looking lost.<p>

'Usually painkillers work for those,' she said, good humouredly indicating his broken arm. 'But daydreaming can work too I guess.'

Her voice was like music to his ears. Her smile was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Her eyes were hazel, a mixture of the darkest green and the lightest brown. Again, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were just so captivating. She had a sharp nose that fit in her face perfectly and her lips. Oh god her lips! They were the perfect pink and full. Seth was having great difficultly restraining himself from just swooping her into his arms and taking those beautifully inviting lips with his. She wasn't very tan nor was she very pale. Her skin tone was somewhere in the middle and it accentuated the color of her eyes and her hair beautifully. And it looked so soft! For the first time in his life Seth was thankful that his arm was broken and he couldn't move it for he didn't know how he would've refrained himself from touching her soft skin if it wasn't.

Understanding that she was actually talking to him, Seth knew he had to talk back. He needed to talk back to her and not give her the impression that he was some kind of a doofus.

He smiled. 'Yeah, sorry about that.'

'No worries,' the doctor said. 'I'm Melissa Rivers,' she introduced herself. 'Dr. Cullen's intern. The nurse told me you are his patient.'

Seth nodded. _Can I be yours?_

'I'm uh Seth Clearwater,' Seth said.

She gently touched his broken arm to see to what extent it had been broken. Her hands were so gentle and soft, Seth couldn't help but noticing.

'Are you running a fever?' she asked. 'You seem to be running a temperature.'

'No, no,' Seth said. 'I feel fine. Minus the broken arm of course.'

Melissa didn't seem very convinced though. She was a doctor and she knew that sort of a temperature was not normal. But without further question she started seeing to his broken arm.

'So what got it broken?' she asked, conversationally.

'Got in a fight with a friend,' Seth replied truthfully. 'Friendly fight, don't worry,' he added seeing the alarmed look on her face.

She quickly and very gently plastered his arm and hung it in a sling. Seth hardly noticed the pain.

'There, all done,' she said, looking up at him with a smile. 'You're free to go now.'

'Don't I get a lollipop?' Seth asked good humouredly.

Melissa laughed. To Seth her laugh was magical. 'If you want one.' She pulled one out of her pocket and handed it to him. 'There you go.'

'Thanks,' he said, taking it. He was going to store that thing forever if he could.

Seth got down from the bed. 'Are you new here?' he asked.

'Yes,' Melissa replied.

'Moved here permanently?' he asked again. He wasn't very prying was he?

Melissa shrugged. 'Not sure. I'm here for a while though. I really wanted to work with Dr. Cullen.'

Seth was about to say something when Carlisle came in. 'Ah, great Seth. All fixed up.'

'Hey doc,' Seth greeted.

'Mel, I want you to take a look at the patient in room 114,' Carlisle asked Melissa. 'He should be responding to the medication I gave him yesterday.'

'Yes, doctor,' Mel said. 'Um I thought I might tell you he seems to be running a temperature too.' She said that indicating at Seth.

Carlisle smiled. 'I'll look into it.'

Mel nodded and with another smile at both Carlisle and Seth she went out of the room.

Seth practically wanted to scream out for her to stay but he knew that would just be stupid and he forced his mouth shut.

Carlisle didn't miss his troubled expression though.

'Anything bothering you?' he asked.

Seth sighed and looked at his doctor. 'I imprinted.'

* * *

><p>'On my intern?' Carlisle asked raising both eyebrows.<p>

'Yeah,' Seth said, tentatively.

'Finally,' Jacob said. 'No more moping and muttering from you.'

'Hey, I never did those,' Seth said, defensively.

'Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,' Jacob said.

'Yeah, and no more attempting to throw a punch at me,' Embry said grinning.

Seth rolled his eyes.

Carlisle however looked serious.

'Tread carefully then Seth,' Carlisle said, knowingly.

'Why?' Seth asked concerned. He could sense Carlisle knew something important about her.

'I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you that,' Carlisle said. 'Assuming you have imprinted on her you'll find out for yourself sooner or later.'

'Don't worry doc,' Seth said. 'You don't have to say anything. I'll find out myself.'

'Good luck with that,' Carlisle said.

* * *

><p>Melissa Rivers was furious with herself. What the hell was wrong with her? She was running for her life here for crying out loud! She came to Forks to get a job, stay under the radar for as long as she possibly could. She might have to run away again at the slightest sign of trouble. And here she was looking at another patient and thinking about the patient she had just attended to. Hello! It was no time for a schoolgirl crush here! But she had to admit that Seth Clearwater was by far the one of the most attractive guys she had ever set eyes upon. The combination of his height, body and those warm brown eyes with which he had been looking at her so intensely had somewhat categorized him into the sexiest man Mel had ever seen.<p>

Mel gave her head a rough shake! She couldn't do this! She was in danger and she wanted to stay alone here without making any sort of friends or anything or their lives would be in danger too. And that included her not crushing on her patients! Even if the patient in question was insanely hot.

Right then she was called in another room. Quickly she exited the room she was in and made her way through the corridor towards the room she was being called to putting Seth Clearwater and his warm brown eyes at the back her mind. That job, she noticed, was one of the most difficult ones she had to do and that included running for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter. I'm guessing I didn't get a whole lot of reviews for the previous chapter because it was just the prologue! <strong>

**But please review this chapter and let me know how you liked this. I'll update soon.**

**Please review! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks a lot kat246 and Fukuko-chan for your reviews! Thank you so much! **

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Seth was relatively calm. He was going on over his mind how exactly to approach Melissa next time. It wouldn't be too hard for him. He had experience with girls alright.

He could just waltz into the hospital and ask her to dinner.

Or he could catch her in the street sometime and pretend what a pleasant surprise it was and then ask her out.

Or he could do something to her car and make it stop working midway and be the hero and come forward to help her fix it. Fixing cars was no big deal to him. Since he had after all studied automobile engineering from University of Washington and was now helping Jacob with his garage, which by the way was blooming fantastically. Jake was only too happy to take Seth in the garage work, right after Seth returned to La Push only a few months back.

Or he could invite her to come to La Push sometime and offer to show her the beach or something.

He had a lot of ideas and a lot of methods forming in his mind about the correct way to approach her. He should be completely alright and be able to handle it calmly.

'What the fuck am I going to do?' Seth burst out. 'Theirs no freakn' way that I properly ask her out! What am I even supposed to say to her?'

'Calm down, Seth,' Jacob said. 'You'll find a way.'

'No, I won't!' Seth retaliated. 'These crappy ideas are coming to my mind. These won't work.'

Jacob sighed, exasperatedly. 'Seth, chill ok? Go and take a walk or something. Maybe your brainstorming will get better.'

Seth rolled his eyes. He put his perfectly healed arm back on a sling again.

'Why aren't you still taking that thing off?' Embry asked. 'You're absolutely fine.'

'I know,' Seth said. 'But I'm not supposed to be. These things take more or less months to heal. And if I go around without it and then meet her, she's gonna freak out. And I really can't tell her I have super healing powers as of yet.'

'Good point,' Embry said.

'Yeah, but don't think you're excused from guarding the perimeters tonight just cause you have you arm in a sling,' Jacob said raising his eyebrow.

'Yeah I know,' Seth said. Jacob was now the Alpha of the whole pack. Sam quit phasing about three years before just a year after his and Emily's first child, Susan was born.

They were all at Sam's place which still served as the meeting and hangout place for the whole pack. According to Emily, the whole pack was the life of the house. And she wouldn't hear of sending them away.

'I'm so happy for you Seth,' Emily said, happily. 'You've finally imprinted. It's wonderful.'

'Thanks Emily,' Seth replied her, smiling.

'Did you tell your mother yet?' Emily asked. 'She'll be over the moon. She was worried about you.'

Seth sighed. His mom always worried about him.

'No,' Seth replied. 'I didn't get to go over and tell her yet. I will though as soon as I go over at Forks.'

Sue Clearwater, Seth's mother had moved to Forks with Charlie Swan as soon as they got married about three years earlier.

'Don't keep her waiting,' Emily warned. 'Or then I might tell her and she'll give you a hard time saying why you didn't tell her first yourself.'

'Hey, Emily, I'm already going through a lot here, ok?' Seth said. 'Cut me some slack, would ya?'

Emily grinned and shrugged and went off to the kitchen.

Seth got up. 'Maybe I'll go see Mom now,' he said. 'Before hell breaks lose over me.'

Jacob chuckled.

'Where's Nessie anyway?' Seth asked. 'Haven't seen her around today.'

'With the Cullens,' Jacob replied. 'She'll be back soon.'

Seth nodded and left the house and headed for Forks.

* * *

><p>'Hey, mom,' Seth greeted the smiling face of his mother as she opened the door.<p>

'Seth!' she cried and pulled him in her arms. 'You hardly come to visit me nowadays!' she complained. 'What happened to your arm?'

'Mom, relax,' Seth said, grinning at his overly concerned mother. 'I'm fine,' he said, taking his arm out of the sling. 'See?'

'Why are you wearing a sling?' Sue asked, ushering Seth inside.

'Long story,' Seth said.

'I have time,' Sue replied.

'Yeah, I actually came to tell you the long story,' Seth admitted with a sheepish grin.

* * *

><p>Seth walked out of the garage to take a walk at the beach to clear his mind. He had no idea what he was going to do. His mom had been over excited when he had told her that he had imprinted. She was asking so many questions about Melissa but Seth had been unable to answer her. He hardly knew anything about her except for the fact that he was deeply in love with her. That enormous grin on his mother's face on hearing him tell her the story even creeped Seth out. That grin definitely beat his and he was known to have the biggest grin in LaPush. Well, Sue was only too much happy for her son.<p>

Seth smiled to himself. Everyone was happy for him. He was even happy for himself but still with so much encouragement he still had no clue what to do. He had never in his life faced a problem asking a girl out. But Melissa Rivers was making him sweat.

He picked up a rock from the beach and threw it in the water. The stone skipped several times and finally went down into the water.

'That went really far,' someone remarked from behind him. Being lost in his thoughts Seth had hardly heard someone approach him. 'Farthest I have ever seen.'

_Shit!_

Seth turned his head so fast that his neck almost cracked. He shoved his hand inside the sling as fast as he possibly could.

'Dr. Rivers,' he said, knowing that it would be inappropriate for him to suddenly start calling her by her first name. 'What are you doing here?'

And to tell the truth, it seemed to him as though his heart would break out of his ribcage if it continued beating the way it did.

Well, as soon as Seth looked at her, his heart beat only seemed to go louder and faster. This time it felt like not only was his heart likely to break out through his ribcage but skip several times in the water just like the stone he had thrown no so long ago.

'Call me Mel,' Mel said smiling. 'Dr. Rivers just sounds really weird out of the hospital.'

Seth turned fully to face Mel. His free hand automatically went up to massage his neck which was aching slightly. Mel was standing in front of him smiling. Seriously she was standing in front of him! And he didn't know what to say! He felt completely tongue tied.

_Double shit!_

Her hair was still tied up in a neat long ponytail. She was out of scrubs, dressed in a green shirt, jacket, black jeans and flip-flops. But it didn't matter to Seth what she was dressed in. He couldn't look anywhere past her face.

_God, she's so beautiful._

'I-I wasn't expecting to see you here,' Seth said finally untangling his tongue so as to speak and not make Mel think he was some sort of a retard.

'Yeah, Dr. Cullen gave me a little break,' Mel said. 'And he told me to take look at the LaPush beach. Said it was really nice and all. So here I am.'

Carlisle told her to come here? Seth smiled to himself. He was perfectly aware why Carlisle had recommended this place to her. But seriously some sort of a warning would have been real nice!

Seth noticed that it was a little dark under her eyes. Like she was sleep deprived. Was she an insomniac? She couldn't sleep last night? Why not?

'So what are you doing here-uh-do I call you Seth or Mr. Clearwater?' Mel asked, drawing him back from his frenzy.

'Seth's fine,' he smiled. 'I live around here. I just came for a walk.'

'Oh, that's convenient,' Mel said. 'You get to come to the beach a lot then.'

'Yeah,' Seth smiled. 'You look really tired. Looks like you didn't get a lot of sleep.'

Mel laughed. 'I'm an intern. I'm not supposed to be getting a lot of sleep.'

She turned and started walking by the shore. Instinctively Seth fell into footsteps beside her.

'Oh right,' Seth said. 'So maybe you should go home and rest while you have time off.'

'I'm fine,' Mel said. 'If I fall asleep now, getting up again would be shear cruelty to myself. How's your arm?'

'Fantastic,' Seth said. 'So where are you from?'

'Chicago,' Mel replied. 'I'm guessing you're from around here.'

'Born and brought up,' Seth agreed.

'College?' Mel asked.

'Not far,' Seth replied. 'University of Washington.'

'Oh that's cool. So what did you study?' Mel asked.

'Automobile engineering,' he answered.

Mel was slightly taken aback. 'I have to ask, what are you doing here then? There are really good job opportunities for this career elsewhere.'

'I know,' Seth replied, his smile still on his face. 'I've been offered a few.'

'And you turned them all down?' Mel asked, disbelievingly. 'Why?'

Seth shrugged. 'I figured I was needed more here.'

Mel didn't ask anything further guessing that it was something personal. And Seth changed the subject.

'What about you?' Seth asked. 'Why Forks?'

'I heard about Dr. Cullen,' Mel replied, looking ahead. 'And I wanted to work with him.'

'Yeah, Carlisle is the best,' Seth agreed. _In more ways than one! _

Mel nodded. She pulled out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and checked the time.

'Sorry, my break's over,' Mel said. 'I need to get back to the hospital.'

'How are you getting back?' Seth asked. 'I could take you there.'

'It's okay,' Mel replied. 'I have my car there. It was nice meeting you.'

'You too,' Seth said. _You have no idea how much._

Mel waved and started walking towards the road crossing the sand.

'MEL!' Seth called suddenly. He didn't know what came over him suddenly but he just knew that he had to do this.

Mel turned to face him.

Seth took some long strides and was in front of her in no time. He looked at her and went, 'Will you have dinner with me sometime?'

Mel looked a little taken aback for a second. But then she smiled. 'Sounds great. But I don't get off until nine tonight. And I don't know when I have free time any other day.'

'Nine's great,' Seth said. 'If it's okay with you.'

Mel nodded. 'It's okay.'

'I'll pick you up from the hospital?' Seth asked.

'Okay but are you sure you'll be okay driving?' Mel asked indicating his "broken" arm.

'I'm perfectly capable of driving with one hand,' Seth replied. He wasn't about to blow his chance for his arm which was not even broken.

'Okay then,' Mel smiled. 'Nine it is.'

'I'll be there,' Seth said.

Mel gave him a last smile, turned on her toes and walked away. Seth walked the opposite direction.

_YEAH! _

It went pretty well. He didn't know how he was stopping himself from breaking into a happy dance right there on the beach.

* * *

><p>'So, any progress?' Quil asked.<p>

'Yep!' Seth replied with a huge grin entering the garage. 'I asked her to dinner tonight. And she said yes.'

'That's great,' Jacob's voice came from underneath a car.

'When are you going?' Embry asked.

'Nine,' Seth said. 'She doesn't get off until then.'

'Well, be back fast,' Jacob said. 'You have patrol duty tonight. And I'm not excusing you.'

'Yes, Dad,' Seth said rolling his eyes. 'I'll be back in time.'

* * *

><p>Melissa was changing into scrubs in the ladies locker room and scolding herself severely. She was furious with herself! What had she done? Did she just agree to have dinner with Seth Clearwater? She wasn't supposed to do that! What came over her to say yes?<p>

The whole point of coming to Forks was to stay alone, not make any friends and stay under the radar. Not agree to go to dinner with some insanely hot guy you couldn't take your mind of off.

She had to cancel and she knew it!

She didn't even have his number!

She hit her locker out of frustration. Not because she couldn't call him up and cancel the dinner plans but because she realized she didn't want to.

She was really looking forward to seeing him again.

* * *

><p>Dressed in a navy blue shirt and faded blue jeans, Seth thought he looked ok. He picked up the sling and hung his arm in it.<p>

He reached the hospital only five minutes later than nine, and that was only because Quil and Embry thought that it was great time to agonize him a little more.

He went inside the hospital and asked for Dr. Melissa Rivers. The receptionist was quick to answer.

'She got off about five minutes ago,' she said. 'If she's still in the hospital, I'm guessing she's in room 302. That's where some interns rest off while get a break. Or she could be somewhere else. Do you want me to get that room checked out?'

Seth thought about it for a moment.

'No, that's okay,' Seth said. 'I'll go myself, if that's okay.'

'Suit yourself,' the receptionist said monotonously.

Seth knocked softly on the door. And after several seconds of doing the same ordeal and no one answering, he softly opened the door.

Mel was there sitting on the floor with her head on the bed, fast asleep. Seth noticed she had changed out of her white coat and scrubs. Her hair had fallen over her face obscuring his view of it. But he could hear the gentle and calming sound of her deep, rhythmic breathing.

He did not have the heart to wake her up. He didn't want to wake her up. She needed the sleep.

But the least he could do was pick her up and lay her on the bed where she could sleep more comfortably.

He went near her and his hand moved the hair out of her face on its own accord. At his touch Mel twitched and then opened her eyes. He really didn't mean to wake her up.

On seeing Seth, Mel seemed surprised for a moment but then started getting up.

'I'm so sorry,' she said. 'I just sort of dozed off. It doesn't matter we can still go right.'

'It's okay,' Seth said gently. 'I'll take you home. You need to get some sleep.'

'It's okay, I can still go,' Mel protested.

'You need sleep more than dinner,' Seth told her. 'You can't even stand properly.'

'I can drive home myself,' Mel said. 'You don't have to-'

'I do,' Seth said. 'You're not driving in that state. C'mon.' He put his free arm around her shoulder and slowly walked her outside and helped her up the car. Mel gave him her address and Seth started the car. On the way to Melissa's house, Seth noticed, she was fighting with herself to keep her eyes open.

'You can go back to sleep,' Seth said. 'I'll let you know when we reach your place.'

Thankful and too sleepy to argue, Mel gave in.

Seth pulled up in font of her house and looked at Mel. She was fast asleep again. He opened the passenger door and the sound woke Mel up. She couldn't even look properly; her mind was so clouded with sleep. She made to step down from the car but she lost her footing and would've fallen if Seth hadn't caught her in time.

She mumbled an apology but Seth hardly heard her. He could see she was too tired to even stand up properly far less walk.

He looked down at his arm in the sling.

_Hell with it! _

He pulled it out of the sling and picked Mel up off the ground and shut the car door with his back. To him, she was as light as a feather. Mel was holding the key to the front door and Seth had taken it from her before picking her up. He was betting on the fact that when she would wake up, she wouldn't remember anything; given the fact her mind was so groggy right then.

He opened the door and then locked it shut behind him and took her to her room and lay her gently down on the bed and then pulled the covers over her.

She didn't wake up as he did all those. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep, that Seth couldn't tear his gaze off her face. Giving his head a little shake he bent down and he didn't know why he did that but he placed soft kiss on her forehead.

After that, with a last look at her, he jumped out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter and let me know how you liked it! =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, new chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The obnoxious and persistent sound of the alarm woke Mel up. Clearly annoyed she woke up and half wished to hurl the alarm clock at the wall. She checked the time instead. It was seven in the morning.

_Shit!_ Her shift started at eight sharp. She jumped out of bed to get dressed for work. As soon as her mind cleared up and she jumped down from bed, the thought hit her mind.

_Why was she on the bed? How was she on the bed?_

The last she remembered, she had dosed off in the hospital. How did she get back on her bed from there? And then it hit her again.

_Seth! _

She remembered him waking her up at the hospital. She was supposed to have dinner with him last night. But she couldn't remember anything about actually having that dinner. She remembered he offered to get her home. So that explained how she got home. After that she didn't remember anything. If Seth got her home, it must mean Seth got her to bed too.

_But how the hell did he manage that with a broken arm?_

As she started to think this, she started to go redder and redder, until she was sure she was blowing off steam through her ears.

This was so embarrassing! She had said she'd go to dinner with him and fell asleep before he could take her. He found her sleeping on the floor of one of the hospital rooms. Brought her home and most probably carried her to bed. And he had one arm broken! Things couldn't get anymore embarrassing than that!

She was sure that Seth had got in the house because even in her almost comatose state, she had felt the heat of his body against hers. She had felt his arms holding her. But she was feeling so safe in them that she couldn't protest and had fallen asleep again.

She was so embarrassed. She had to go and apologize to him for putting him through this. And for not being able to make it to dinner even after she said she would.

She freshened up and got dressed to go to the hospital. As soon as she had her first break, she would go see Seth and apologize to him.

* * *

><p>'How was your date yesterday?' Jake asked as Seth entered the garaged all tousled haired and yawning.<p>

'He didn't have one owing to the fact that Mel fell asleep,' Embry answered. 'Seriously are you that bad at dating?' Embry knew what exactly happened owing to the fact that he was with Seth for a while patrolling the borders and saw everything in his mind.

Seth growled. 'Don't you have somewhere you need to be?' he told Embry.

Embry thought about it. 'Yeah, as a matter of fact I do,' he said. 'But I'll be back.' he said and got up to take off.

'Take your time,' Seth said in an undertone.

'What happened?' Jacob asked. 'I'm guessing whatever Embry said wasn't true.'

'Well, partly,' Seth admitted sheepishly.

'What that you're bad at dating?' Jacob grinned.

'No, the part where she fell asleep,' Seth said.

'Same difference isn't it?' Jacob said still grinning.

'No, she was just sleepy,' Seth said. 'Being an intern and all she hardly gets to sleep.'

'Right,' Jacob said. 'I thought I'd give you a hard time for sleeping in today but then I thought you did patrol the whole night yesterday.'

Seth yawned and rolled his eyes.

'So what are you gonna do now?' Jacob asked.

Seth knew what he was talking about.

'I dunno, show up and ask for another date?' Seth asked. 'What else can I do?'

'Hmm,' Jacob said thoughtfully.

'I just hope she was sleepy enough not to have noticed I carried her to bed and all,' Seth said. 'She still thinks my arm is broken.'

'What if she does remember?' Jacob asked. 'Are you gonna tell her?'

'Are you crazy?' Seth said. 'If she does remember, I'm so totally doomed. But I can't tell her burst into fur as of yet. It'll just freak her out.'

'True,' Jacob said.

'I'm hungry,' Seth announced.

'Go eat something,' Jacob said.

'Yeah, I'll go say hi to Emily,' Seth said with a grin. 'She always has the best food.'

Jacob rolled his eyes but couldn't reply to that. Seth had stated the true fact.

* * *

><p>Seth strolled in at Sam's to find Emily sorting out the grocery and Susan was sitting on top of the kitchen table shouting and crying out unintelligible words. Seth also found Quil dozing on a nearby sofa. How he could sleep with Susan being so noisy was beyond Seth but then again Seth guessed he had a lot of practice in that particular area with Claire.<p>

'Hey Emily,' Seth greeted her.

Emily looked up from her grocery and smiled. 'I'll give you food but once you're done eating you're taking Susan out of the house.'

'Deal,' Seth said. 'Bring out the food.'

Emily nodded. While Emily prepared food for Seth, Seth walked over to Susan.

'Hey there kiddo,' he greeted with his signature grin. 'Annoying mummy now, are we?'

Susan grinned when she saw Seth. Her brown eyes widened in mirth and she screamed out. 'Unca Seth!'

'We'll go out for a walk once I'm done calming my tummy down, 'kay?' Seth asked ruffling up her short black hair. Susan nodded enthusiastically.

Emily set the food on the table. 'There you go,' she said.

Seth stared at the food for a while his eyes sparkling then he dug in. 'Tanks 'Mily!' he said his mouth full.

Emily rolled her eyes and went back to work.

'How long has he been dead?' Seth asked, indicating Quil.

'A little while,' Emily said. 'He'll wake up as soon as it's time to pick Clair up from school which would be in half an hour.'

Seth didn't reply as all his attention went back to the food.

* * *

><p>Seth walked out of the garage towards Sam and Emily's place. It was almost late afternoon. He couldn't believe he slept that late. He had Susan sitting on his shoulders. She had fisted clumps of his hair to hold herself in position and giggled uncontrollably whenever Seth swayed from side to side.<p>

'Seth! Wait up!' he heard Embry calling him from behind.

_Now what?_

He turned to face him anyway. 'What?' he asked. And then his eyes fell upon Embry's companion.

_Mel? What the-?_

Mel smiled and raised her arm in hi. Seth walked towards them quickly.

'Mel, what are you doing here?' he asked.

'I was looking for you,' Mel said. 'I didn't know where to find you. And conveniently I ran into him in the supermarket and he said he knew you.'

'Yeah,' Embry said. 'I'm gonna go now. I have-er-something I need to do.'

With that Embry turned and walked away.

'I uh came to apologize about yesterday,' Mel said sincerely. She gave a curious look at Susan. Susan intern was looking at Mel with wide eyes of growing intrigue.

'Apologize?' Seth was perplexed.

'Yes,' Mel said, her eyes went back at Seth. 'For falling asleep like that. I did say I would go to dinner with you and I had no right to fall asleep like that. I'm really embarrassed.'

Seth shook his head. 'Don't worry about it. You don't have to apologize. Seriously you needed the sleep.'

'Thanks for getting me home,' Mel said. Then she looked at his arm. 'Where's your sling?'

_Busted!_

He had forgotten to put on his sling. Though his arm was still plastered, it wasn't normal for a broken arm to be holding a kid on his shoulder was it?

'Oh uh, I uh leftitathome,' he said the last few words really fast.

'Sorry?' she asked.

'Left it at home?' he said slowly.

Mel's mouth dropped. 'But it has only been a week that you broke your arm? You have to keep in the sling. Isn't it hurting?'

'No,' Seth said. 'I heal fast,' he said at last.

'No one can heal that fast?' Mel said disbelievingly.

'Trust me Mel, I can,' Seth said.

Mel looked at him hard for a while then she said, 'So you did carry me upstairs didn't you?'

'Yes,' Seth admitted.

Mel sighed. 'I'm really sorry for putting you through that inconvenience. I'm really sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' he replied.

'Does, Dr. Cullen know about this?' Mel asked.

'What, about my fast healing thing?' Seth asked with a smile.

Mel nodded.

'Yup,' Seth said.

'Why do you heal fast?' Mel asked.

'I have no idea,' Seth said, half truthfully. He knew he healed fast because he was a wolf but he didn't exactly know the mechanism behind it. 'I just do.'

'Oh,' she said. 'How long did it take for your arm to heal?'

'A week,' he lied. _Two hours. _He said that truthfully in his mind. 'It's not completely healed. I can just move it, you know,' he lied again to make it more believable.

'Okay,' Mel said slowly. It was still a little hard for her to swallow. 'It's just not something I hear about everyday.'

Seth laughed. _There's so much more. _'Yeah, I get it.'

Susan was getting bored looking from Seth to Mel by this point. She smacked Seth's head with her chubby fist. 'Unca Seth! Walk!'

'Patience kiddo!' Seth said giving his head a little shake.

Mel smiled. 'I have to go anyway,' she said. 'I _am _really sorry about what happened.'

'I told you it's fine,' Seth said. 'It was no problem at all. But speaking of yesterday, I think I still owe you a dinner?'

Mel stalled for a while her mind deep into thinking.

'If you still want to go that is,' Seth added, not being able to read the expression on her face.

'Of course,' she said finally with a smile. 'I have duty whole night today. It starts from eight.'

'No problem,' Seth said. 'We'll make it an early dinner? How does six suit you?'

'Early but perfect,' Mel said with a smile.

Seth grinned. 'Great. I'll pick you up from?'

'My place,' Mel said. 'If that's not a problem.'

Seth waved it away. 'Nope, not a problem.'

By this time Susan was drumming her hands on Seth's head and pulling his hair. 'Ow,' Seth said. 'Cut it out Suze.'

'See you later then,' Mel said with a smile. 'Someone's getting impatient.'

'Yeah, I'll say,' Seth said and waved while Mel turned on her toes and walked away.

* * *

><p>Melissa was again infuriated with herself. She agreed again! Missing the first dinner was like the perfect opportunity for her to stay away from him. She could have made some excuse and told him she couldn't make it any other day.<p>

But no! She had to go and say yes again! Urgh! She was so frustrated with herself that she felt like tearing at her hair.

But he was so nice and thoughtful. He got her home yesterday and then didn't mind the fact that she fell asleep when she was supposed to go to dinner with him.

She felt like she owed him this!

And besides it was just dinner, right? Nothing could possibly come out of it. She wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Seth will finally get his date! I'll update soon.<strong>

**Thanks to Fukuko-chan, kat246 and vivekalove for your encouraging reviews! You guys keep me writing! Thankyouuu!**

**All readers and reviewers if you read this chapter please review and tell how you liked it! **

**Review Please! =D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks guys for your reviews! They were really encouraging! **

**So here's another chapter for you. **

**Seth finally gets to go on his date! =D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Seth made it to Mel's house at exactly six. He stopped the car in front of the house, killed the engine and went to her door. He took in a deep breath and sighed heavily before ringing the doorbell once. Man, he was nervous!

Mel opened the door about thirty seconds later and smiled at Seth. 'Hey,' she greeted.

Seth smiled back but words were caught in his throat and just wouldn't come out. Mel was dressed in a simple emerald green, long shirt, black jeans and a matching black sweater. But Seth's eyes were transfixed on her face which was somewhat even more beautiful to him now that she had let her hair down.

'What's wrong?' Mel asked. 'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

_Shit! What's wrong with me?_

'No, uh-,' he laughed nervously. 'I- uh you look very nice.'

_That was the understatement of the century!_

Mel blinked then a slight crimson appeared on her cheeks. Seth found he really liked that colour on her cheeks.

'Thanks,' she said finally, with a smile.

'Shall we go?' he asked.

Mel nodded and shut the door behind her as she stepped out of the house.

* * *

><p>So now as Seth drove, Seth confronted himself with the most obvious question.<p>

_Where the hell am I going to go?_

He didn't know what Mel liked and disliked. So how was he supposed to make plans?

'So,' Seth started nervously, making the biggest effort of not looking at her. 'Where do you want to go?'

Mel grinned. 'You mean you didn't plan anything out?'

_Shit!_

'No,' Seth admitted sheepishly. 'I didn't know what you like or what you don't like so whenever I did try to come up with a plan this nagging thought kept telling me what if you wouldn't like it?'

Mel laughed. 'That's very thoughtful of you,' she said.

Seth shrugged. 'Hey I'm just trying not to make it into a disastrous evening for you. My plans always go haywire.'

'But you see, I just moved here,' Mel said. 'And I didn't have the time to be around all that much. So basically I don't know any place except the hospital, grocery store and the supermarket. So if you don't want to have our date in any of those three places I think you should choose.'

Seth smiled. 'Fair enough. But you have to tell me if you don't like it.'

'Deal,' Mel said.

* * *

><p>'C'mon!' Seth said in frustration. 'This place is never full! And today it just had to be!'<p>

Mel couldn't help but smile at Seth's childish disappointment. 'It's okay,' she said. 'We could go somewhere else.'

Seth looked at her tentatively. 'I'm so sorry,' he said.

'It's okay,' Mel said. 'Not like it's your fault or anything.'

'You don't even have much time before you need to go to the hospital,' Seth groaned. It was already six thirty and Mel needed to reach the hospital before eight. 'And I just wasted precious time here.'

Seth started the engine, inwardly wanting to kill himself. This evening would turn into a disaster and it would be all his fault. Well, he could kiss a second date good bye.

'Well,' Mel said, trying to make things easier for Seth. 'I do like junk food.'

Seth looked at her and then laughed. 'So you wanna grab a pizza?'

'Sound just about perfect,' Mel said.

* * *

><p>Once the pizza was bought, Seth didn't want to sit at the food court. It was filled with noisy teenagers.<p>

'You wanna sit down somewhere?' Mel asked.

Seth thought about it for a minute.

'Not here,' he said. 'C'mon I'll show you something.'

* * *

><p>'And where are we going?' Mel asked. 'Are you driving out of Forks?'<p>

'I'll get you back in time, don't worry,' Seth said.

'I'm not worrying,' Mel said. 'But where are we going exactly?'

But right then they crossed the LaPush border and after about a minute Seth stopped the car.

'You haven't had the chance to see the beach at night, have you?' he asked with a smile.

Mel got down from the car, her eyes absorbing in the view right in front of her. Her lips parted unconsciously in awe and she forgot to blink. The waves hit the shore with a loud yet calming sound. The beach was completely empty of people. And the moon was just beautiful. It was full and bright. Its silvery light fell on the beach and on the water lighting up everything as if there were lights all around. The breeze was strong yet so gentle. It was chilling but in a very comfortable way. It was by far the most serene view Mel had ever set eyes upon.

'It's-it's beautiful,' she whispered. 'I've never seen anything like this.'

Seth smiled. He looked at her, her hair blowing past her face, the moonlight hit her face to almost make it seem like it was glowing.

_Neither have I._

He opened the back door of the car to get the food out of the back seat.

'Ready to eat?' Seth said.

Mel smiled and nodded.

They settled down on the sand.

'So do you bring all your dates here to impress them?' Mel teased.

Seth grinned. 'You would be the first girl I even dated since I came back from college. And no, it was one of those spur of the moment decisions.'

Mel laughed and shrugged. 'I'm impressed.'

'I'm glad you are,' Seth said.

'Tell me about you?' Mel said.

'What do you want to know?' Seth asked back.

Mel shrugged. 'Family, friends that sorta stuff. You seem to get into serious fights with the latter,' she said indicating his plastered arm.

'That was just a friendly fight turned bad,' Seth explained. 'Anyway, my mom's married to Police Chief Swan. And I have an elder sister, Leah who is currently settled in New York.'

'Anymore siblings?' Mel asked.

'Nope that's about it,' Seth said.

'Then that kid on your shoulders this morning was your sister's?' Mel asked.

'Oh Susie, no,' Seth said. 'Not Leah's. That was Sam's kid. He's kind of like an older brother to me. And you've already met my most annoying friend in the morning.'

'He was the one you had the fight with?' Mel asked.

'Yup,' Seth said. 'It's always him.'

'Oh,' Mel said. 'What about your dad?'

'He died when I was fifteen,' Seth said. 'Heart attack.'

'I'm sorry,' Mel said, genuinely shocked. 'I didn't mean to-.'

Seth smiled at her. 'Don't worry about it,' he said. 'It's in the past.'

'You're turn,' Seth said.

'Well, my family's just my dad,' Mel said. 'My mum died when eleven. Car crash. After that my dad brought me up all by himself. He's a traveler. You know he was never home when my mum was alive. Always out there going around from place to place. He did call a lot though. And when he came back he always had souvenirs. But after my mum died he came back, forgot his dream to see the world for my sake. He stayed with me and brought me up. I could see he missed it. The traveling. So as soon as I got out of high school I forced him to continue his journey. I could take care of myself.'

'He sounds like an adventurous guy,' Seth said. 'Are you still in contact with him?'

'He sends me postcards now and then,' Mel said.

'You miss him,' Seth said. It wasn't a question more like a statement.

Mel smiled at Seth. 'Course I do,' she said. 'But he's happy. And that's all that matters to me.'

Seth nodded, understanding.

'Are you going to eat that?' Seth asked, pointing at the last slice of pizza on the box.

Mel laughed. 'Go ahead,' she said.

'Thanks,' Seth said, smiling back.

Mel found Seth easy to talk to, comfortable to be with. She felt this weird pull towards him that she could not explain. She was enjoying her time with him. And she hated herself for it. The more time she spent with him the more in danger she was making him fall. But she couldn't seem to help herself. She wanted to stay with him and talk to him. She should have got up and left right then but she couldn't. Instead she sat where she was and talked with him and laughed at his jokes. She found that Seth had this weird way of spreading his own joviality into anybody around him. His smile reached his warm brown eyes and his happiness was almost contagious. No one could stay depressed with him around. At least Mel couldn't.

She looked at the time. Seth saw her looking.

'Time to get back?' he asked.

'I'm afraid so,' Mel replied getting up and brushing the sand of her jeans. She picked up the empty pizza box while Seth picked up the coke cans and they headed towards the car.

* * *

><p>Seth stopped the car in front of the hospital. 'There you go,' he said. 'Hope you didn't have too much of a bad time.'<p>

Mel smiled. 'To tell you the truth I've never been on this sort of a date before. It was different. In a good way.'

Seth smiled. 'Glad to hear it.' He stalled for sometime. 'So you wouldn't mind doing this again sometime?'

Mel knew she had to say no to that. It was the right thing to do. Seth didn't deserve to be dragged into her mess.

'No, I wouldn't mind,' she found herself saying. What was wrong with her?

'Just tell me when you have free time,' Seth said grin spread on his face. 'Can- can I have your number? Just-you know to see when you're free and-'

Mel smiled. 'You can have it,' she said. She recited her number and Seth saved it in his phone.

'I'll give you a call if it's okay,' Seth said, more like asked.

Mel nodded. She leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'I had a great time,' she said. 'Thanks.' With that she got down from the car.

Seth sat there immobilized, trying to remember what his name was and he thought he had a hang of it when he forgot it all over again when Mel smiled and waved him good bye. And he watched as she turned on her feet still with the smile on her face and disappeared inside the hospital.

Seth still sat there; his unplastered hand went automatically to his cheek to touch the spot where her lips had been. Finally when he could get a hold of himself he swiftly drove out of the hospital compound, his mind still dizzy from the kiss he'd just got.

Then a smile broke on his face.

_She said yes for another date!_

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it?<strong>

**Please let me know!**

**Review please! =D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! New chapter here! Sorry for the wait! To make up for the wait, I made the chapter extra loonng!  
><strong>

**Thank you for your reviews. They were really very encouraging!**

**And also thank you to all those people who me put this story on their favorite list and on story alert and me on favorite author! It really means a lot! =)  
><strong>

**Enjoy this chapter! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

In the past twenty four hours Mel got only about half an hour of shut eye. Whenever she tried to lie down and close her eyes, her beeper seemed to go off like crazy. She hated her beeper so much. It was like it had taken a vow that it wouldn't let her sleep ever.

After midnight the hospital seemed to be more of a ruckus. There were other interns besides her and Dr. Cullen somehow seemed to be frequently there for the night shifts. And every single one of the interns and doctors hardly got any breathing time just as night fell.

Mel had attended to a patient with some fractured ribs and her beeper seemed to be quiet for a moment. She walked like a zombie to the on call room to just close her eyes for a little while. But on her way there, her calls started again.

'Dr. Rivers ER five….Dr. Rivers ER five...'

And she ran the opposite direction again. And after that she was running to and fro the corridors all night.

She was on call thirty two hours straight with hardly any sleep. And when her rounds ended, she grabbed her backpack and was ready to head home.

* * *

><p>Dr. Cullen intercepted her on her way out. She looked at him only to be shocked. He was in the hospital and on call possibly a lot more hours than her, but yet there was no trace to sleep deprivation on his face.<p>

'My shift ended,' Mel pleaded, her eyes filled with shock that Dr. Cullen had come to tell her that she had to stay for more hours.

Dr. Cullen smiled. 'I know. I know. I'm not here to increase your hours.'

Mel sighed in relief.

Dr. Cullen smiled. Mel looked seriously worn out. 'It's my wife's birthday tomorrow. And my daughter, Alice isn't letting it go without a party. They all want to meet you. So why don't you come over tomorrow evening?'

Mel's sleepy mind took a little time to process what Dr. Cullen had just told her.

Once she did get it through, she nodded. 'Alright, Doctor,' she said. 'I'll come by.'

Carlisle nodded. He patted her shoulder.

'You'll get used to this soon enough,' he said.

At that moment she doubted that very much. When she finally got home, she slept for twelve hours straight.

* * *

><p>When she woke up it was late afternoon. She rubbed her eyes and got up to get freshened up. Then she remembered Dr. Cullen's invite. She had a few couple of hours before she would have to head for Dr. Cullen's home so in order to kill the time in between she thought it would be good to get started on an old hobby.<p>

* * *

><p>'It's Esme's birthday today,' Nessie announced as she entered Sam's house. Almost everyone was there. 'Aunt Alice is going absolutely nuts over this party. All of you guys are invited by the way!'<p>

Nessie was seven but she had the looks and the maturity of a seventeen year old.

'I'm anywhere where there is food,' Quil said. And Embry nodded enthusiastically.

'A lot of that will be there,' Nessie said.

'We're in,' Embry stated without hesitation.

'I guessed so,' Nessie said, rolling her eyes. 'Where's Jake anyway? Isn't he supposed to be here?'

'He's most probably in the garage with Seth,' Embry said, shrugging.

'Oh okay,' Nessie said. 'See all of you later.'

* * *

><p>Jacob poked his head out from underneath a car when Nessie stepped in.<p>

'Hey,' he smiled.

'Seriously what are you two doing here now?' Nessie demanded Jacob and Seth. They were both covered in dirt and sweat and Seth's white t shirt was a sight to see. 'The party starts in three hours and you two promised to help us out with it.'

'Doesn't Alice have everything under control?' Seth asked.

'You know she goes overboard and it takes the whole team effort to stop her,' Nessie said.

Seth chuckled. 'Right.'

Jacob came out from underneath the car and went to embrace Nessie when she pushed him away. 'Get away from me,' she said. 'You reek. Both of you. Get a shower and then come over fast.'

Jake rolled his eyes but pulled a squirming Nessie into his arms anyway. 'Urgh, get off me,' she said, but she was smiling all the same. Once she got off him, she ran to the door.

'Ten minutes,' she said. 'See ya.' And she turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Seth entered the Cullen house to find all the furniture removed from the living room. The whole living room was beautifully decorated in blue and white. And the lights were just fabulous.<p>

Esme came to greet the two of them as soon as they entered the house.

'Happy birthday, Esme!' Seth wished her smiling his big radiant smile.

'Thank you dear,' Esme said.

Jake wished her too.

'Dear God, Alice is going crazy!' Esme said.

'What can we do to help?' Seth asked.

'I'm sure Alice has a lot of things left for you guys to do,' Esme said.

* * *

><p>The first guests to arrive were the Denali clan. Alice had finally calmed down about the decorations and was only into enjoying the party. The next guests were the whole pack and family. Carlisle had sort of taken a risk inviting Mel seeing as she was going to be the only person in the party who didn't know about the whole vampire and werewolf and hybrid thing.<p>

There was music everywhere and everyone were catching up with one another.

'You're not staring at the Denali sisters anymore,' Alice stated suddenly appearing out of nowhere beside Seth.

He looked down at her. Way down. Seth could never understand how someone could be that short and yet so pretty and possibly lethal. He liked Alice. She was fun.

He smiled down at her.

'Did I used to stare before?' he asked.

'Oh yeah,' Alice nodded. 'What happened? It's not like they got any less pretty.'

Seth smiled and shrugged. 'There are prettier people out there,' he said, thinking of Mel.

'Oh right,' Alice understood at last. 'You imprinted. This whole imprinting thing is so freaky.'

'No, it's not,' Seth said.

'Whatever you say lover boy,' Alice said.

Seth rolled his eyes. 'Is it okay if I pay a visit to the kitchen?'

'Sure,' Alice said. 'Just don't ruin the cake, yet.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Seth said and ambled into the kitchen. The living room was getting pretty noisy with the new addition of guests and the stink.

* * *

><p>'Honey, who is that?' Esme asked Carlisle as she saw Mel walk inside the house looking as confused and uncomfortable as anything. She had a large white box in her hands.<p>

'Ah, she's here,' Carlisle said. 'That is my protégé that you wanted to meet. C'mon I'll introduce you two.'

'Good evening, Dr. Cullen,' Mel said as soon as she saw Carlisle.

'Hello, Mel,' Carlisle gave her a warm smile. 'This is my wife, Esme.'

'Happy birthday,' she smiled. Carlisle's wife came as a shock to Mel. Married to her, no wonder he never flirted with anyone.

'Thank you dear,' Esme said. 'It's very nice to finally meet you,' she said, patting her cheek.

Mel noticed how her hands were icy cold. Seriously didn't anyone have a normal body temperature in this town? Everyone was either too hot or too cold around here.

'I uh brought you something,' Mel said, extending the white box. 'It isn't too good. I sorta did it in a hurry.'

Esme opened the box curiously and peeked inside. Carlisle left the two of them to greet some other guests.

Inside was a big enough birthday cake. Esme was genuinely touched.

'Did you bake this?' she asked, disbelieving.

Mel nodded sheepishly. 'Look, don't eat it, if it turns out to be too bad. I really didn't have the time to try another.'

'Honey, I love it,' Esme said. 'It was very thoughtful of you.'

'Oh well, I had to get you something,' Mel said.

Esme smiled warmly at her. 'I'll keep it in the kitchen,' Esme said, with the rest of the food that'll come out later.'

'I'll do it,' Mel said. 'It's your party. You should stay and enjoy. Just tell me where the kitchen is.'

Esme smiled again. She really liked this girl already. 'Down to your left, dear.'

Mel smiled at her and turned to head for the kitchen.

She placed the box on the ledge. Sort of far away from the rest of the food, so that when the food would be taken out her cake would remain forgotten. She looked at the spread of food and she was really amazed. This was one heck of a birthday party!

* * *

><p>Seth fished inside the cupboards and finally extracted a packet of Doritos. He opened it and started to put one by one inside his mouth. Right then he heard someone enter the kitchen. He looked around to see who it was, only to freeze as soon his eyes fell on the new arrival.<p>

_Mel?_

He saw Mel enter the kitchen and set down a white box quite far away from sight. And then look in awe at the whole spread of food in front of her. She didn't notice him, as he was standing in the shadows. Carlisle must have told her to come. Seriously was he ever going to start giving him a heads up or something?

Seth looked at her and took in the whole view. She was wearing a black frock-like dress that reached till her knees and a black cardigan that hugged her shapely arms perfectly. She was wearing strappy flats sandals on her feet. She wasn't wearing much make up but she had let her hair down again. To Seth she looked like the most beautiful person present at the party.

Looking at her, curiosity took the better of him. He came out of the shadows.

'What's in the box?' he asked.

Mel jumped. She quickly turned to find Seth looking back at her.

'Oh my God, Seth!' she exclaimed, relieved.

'I didn't mean to scare you,' Seth said, walking towards her. 'Sorry.'

Mel caught her breath. 'It's okay,' she said.

'You didn't answer my question yet,' Seth said smiling at her.

'Oh that-um it's nothing,' she said.

'Then why are you hiding it?' Seth asked, going towards the box and opening it.

He looked at it for a while. 'Why are you hiding this?'

'So that it can stay forgotten here once the rest of the food goes out,' Mel said.

'Why would you want that?' Seth asked, surprised. 'It smells really good.'

'No, I'm sure it's a disaster,' Mel said.

'Wait, you made this?' Seth asked.

'If I didn't I wouldn't have wanted to hide it,' Mel said.

Seth smiled. 'I know food, okay. This looks really good.'

Mel smiled. 'You don't really have to flatter me. I already said yes to a second date.'

Seth laughed. 'That's true,' he said. 'But this is true too,' he added, pointing at the cake.

'No, this stays here,' Mel insisted.

Seth picked up the box and placed it with the other food items. 'Trust me it looks promising.'

'No, no, no,' Mel said. But Seth didn't listen to her. He placed the box with the rest of the food and stood in front of it so Mel couldn't get her hands on it.

'I can't believe you're doing this!' Mel exclaimed.

Seth grinned and changed the subject. 'Off the hospital today?'

'Not really, my rounds start at midnight again,' Mel said.

'How long do these shifts take normally anyway?' Seth asked, interestedly.

'It's not the same for everyday,' Mel said. 'Last time I was on call for thirty two hours straight.'

'You what?' Seth exclaimed. This was worse than patrolling! Seth looked at her carefully, trying to find any signs of sleep deprivation. There were none. 'Did you even get sleep?'

'Sure,' Mel said. 'For twelve hours at a stretch as soon as I got off.'

'Good,' Seth said, satisfied.

'I'm not looking like a zombie, am I?' Mel asked as Seth looked at her.

Seth laughed. 'Nope,' he said. 'You're looking beautiful.'

The colour that Seth liked so much climbed its way up to her cheeks again. He had a sudden urge to touch her blushing cheeks. He controlled himself and stuffed his hands inside his pockets instead.

'Seriously what's with the flattering again?' Mel asked.

Seth smiled and shrugged. 'It's the truth.' He smiled wider as her cheeks got redder.

'Thanks,' she said.

A head popped in through the door.

'Seth, are you planning to stay the rest of the party in the kitchen?' It was Alice.

'Yeah, Alice, coming,' Seth said.

Alice looked at Mel curiously, not having met her before. Mel picked up the name from when Carlisle mentioned her. She was his daughter.

Mel smiled at her. 'Hi, I'm Melissa, Dr. Cullen's intern.'

'Oh right, of course,' Alice said. 'I'm Alice,' she introduced herself extending a hand. Mel took it. It was ice cold.

She looked at Seth. 'You two should come to the living room, seriously!'

'Yeah, we're coming,' Seth said as Alice disappeared out the door. 'We should go. Trust me she'll pop back in five minutes if we don't go, now.'

* * *

><p>The living room was a crowd of people. There was music there and people were either dancing or talking. Once Seth and Mel were out of the kitchen, Mel thought about returning back to the kitchen to move away her cake. Mel looked around. There were a lot of people Mel found looked exactly alike yet nothing alike. Dr. Cullen and his family seemed to fall under that category. They were all pale and breathtakingly beautiful, their physical features flawless in everyway.<p>

Carlisle came to Mel and smiled.

'Liking the party?' he asked.

'Yes, thank you, doctor,' Mel replied.

'Call me Carlisle out of the hospital,' Carlisle said.

Mel smiled. 'Okay,' she said.

'C'mon I'll introduce you to the rest of my family,' Carlisle said. 'Oh and Seth, Jacob was looking for you.'

Seth nodded and went to find Jacob.

Mel looked as Seth went away and then followed Carlisle to get introduced to the rest of his family.

Alice was standing not far away with a tall, lean blond man.

'Hey, Mel,' Alice said as Carlisle and Mel approached her.

'Hi,' Mel greeted back.

'I take it you've already met Alice,' Carlisle said. 'Great. This is Jasper, Alice's husband.'

_Wait, she has a husband?_

'Nice to meet you,' Jasper said, there was a slight southern tinge to his tone.

Mel smiled and took his hand. Cold again.

'That there is my son, Emmett,' Carlisle said; pointing at a beefy, bear of a man who turned and waved at her. 'And his wife Rosalie,' he said; pointing at a breathtaking blond beauty.

'My son Edward,' Carlisle pointing at a bronze haired guy, who walked to Carlisle.

'Hello, Melissa,' Edward greeted.

'And his lovely wife Bella is right there,' Carlisle pointed at a brunette beauty. Carlisle didn't mention that he even had a grandchild because he knew Mel would be shocked.

_All of Dr. Cullen's children are married? And yet he looks just as young as any of his children!_

* * *

><p>Mel tried to force the absurdity of it all out of her mind. In the next hour, the food was served. Mel had tried a lot to go back into the kitchen to remove her cake but Seth caught her at it all the time. And then the food was served and she knew it was too late. Esme had to cut four cakes in total because some other guests had also thought about bringing cakes over. Mel's was one of the four.<p>

The Cullen family Mel noticed didn't eat anything. So didn't a few other guests. But among the people who did eat the food, her cake didn't seem to create a lot of problems.

She tasted her cake a little bit herself and sighed in relief. It wasn't bad. Thank God for that.

'Told you it looked promising,' Seth said. Mel jumped again.

'What is with you and sneaking up on me?' Mel exclaimed, smiling.

'Sorry,' Seth grinned. 'And if you want to know, you're baking's delicious.'

'You're just saying it,' Mel said, rolling her eyes.

'Trust me it's not only me,' Seth said, smiling.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the lights seemed to get dimmer and the air filled with slow, melodious music. Carlisle and Esme took the dance floor first. They looked the world's most adorably perfect couple. Slowly, the dance floor begun to fill up with other pairs too. Mel moved back in the shadows and kept out of sight watching the people in the dance floor.<p>

'Now you're trying to hide yourself?' Seth asked.

Mel didn't jump this time. She was getting used to his sudden appearances.

'And you didn't jump this time,' Seth stated.

'Getting used to it,' Mel answered, smiling at him.

It felt like this big stone was stuck in Seth's throat. But swallowed in anyway and said, 'Would you like you dance?'

Mel wasn't very good at dancing. 'I don-okay,' she said at last, looking at Seth's nervous face. Seth's reply smile was heartwarming.

Seth held her hand and led her to the dance floor. After the continuous shaking of icy hands with the Cullen family, Seth's hand felt like a warm haven.

But then again Seth's body temperature was not normal either. It was too high.

'Are you sure you're not running a fever?' Mel asked as Seth encircled his plastered arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Mel put her hand on his shoulder.

'I'm fine, Mel,' Seth smiled down at her. Even though Mel was pretty tall for an average woman with her 5'8" height she was more than a head shorter than Seth.

'How come all of Dr. Cullen's children are married?' Mel asked Seth. 'He seems so young!'

'They are Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children,' Seth explained.

'Oh,' Mel said. Now everything seemed more believable. Yet the whole family looked so much alike. She brushed off the thought. It was none of her business anyway.

Seth looked at her trying to read her expression. He knew she caught the oddity in them all. The coolness of the Cullens and the warmth from him. Yet Seth was happy that she didn't ask anything about that. But with Mel so very close to him, he couldn't keep his mind occupied thinking about anything other than how incredibly good it felt to hold her so close to him. When he had imprinted on her, he knew he loved her. But the more time he spent with her and got to know her, he realized that even without imprinting, he would've fallen in love with her regardless.

But then Carlisle had warned him that she had some sort of a secret. He pined to know what it was. But he knew he couldn't ask her yet. He had to wait. He had to be patient.

* * *

><p>Mel left even before the party officially ended. She said good bye to Carlisle and Esme and went outside. Seth walked her to her car.<p>

'You aren't going to be free tomorrow are you?' Seth asked.

'Don't think so,' Mel said. 'I have to get ready for another thirty hours of rounds.'

'How do you do it?' Seth asked.

'Not without difficulty,' Mel said. 'But Dr. Cullen said I'll get used to it soon enough.'

They reached her car. 'When can I see you again?' Seth asked.

Mel smiled. 'Once I get off duty, I'll let you know,' she said.

'Fair enough,' Seth agreed.

Mel hopped inside her car. She rolled the window down and smiled at Seth. 'Thanks for keeping me company tonight. I hardly knew anyone here.'

'Don't mention it,' Seth said. _I didn't want to be anywhere else!_

'Bye,' Mel said.

Seth smiled and waved as Mel drove out of the Cullens' driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! <strong>

**The story will get a lot more intense in the next few chapters. And maybe even Mel's secret will come out! Wait and see how she finally falls for Seth! **

**Special thanks to** **Fukuko-chan, BFABB, suzie1107 and "Someone who didn't leave a name" for your reviews! They made my day! **

**To all my readers, please take the time and review this chapter! A few words will mean a lot!**

**Thank you! =D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! They were really very encouraging. **

**I'll not talk much now and just give you the chapter! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_You seemed to have a great time last night! _Embry said in his mind as he ran about in the forest.

_Of course I did! _Seth replied.

Seth had gone to another date with Mel the previous evening. And that would be officially their fifth date. It had been about two weeks that Seth and Mel were dating and Seth was falling harder and harder for her each time. They had been to a movie the previous evening and Mel fell asleep halfway through it having been too tired from her long hours of rounds. So why might you ask Seth had a great time? Well throughout the rest of the movie Mel sort of slept with her head on _his _shoulder.

And his heart almost broke when the movie ended and he had to wake her up. She showered him with apologies. Seth realized she was never short on apologies.

'I'm so sorry!' Mel had exclaimed. 'You should've woken me up!'

'It's okay,' Seth had replied with a warm smile. 'Don't worry about it.'

'No, I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that,' Mel said. 'I hope I didn't drool on you or anything.'

Seth had to laugh at that. 'You didn't drool, Mel,' Seth had reassured her. 'And it's completely alright. You don't have to apologize so much.'

As far as the relationship went, they did embrace once or twice and he got an occasional kiss on the cheek from her which always sent him into a temporary coma. But Seth could understand that she was intentionally drawing back. Seth figured she wasn't ready for anything too serious as of yet and it didn't bother him. He could wait for as long as she wanted. It wasn't like he was getting any older.

_True. _Embry agreed. _Progress?_

_Coming along I guess. _Seth replied.

_You know you need to tell her. _Quil added.

'_Course I do. But not right now. She'll freak out. _Seth said.

_Hear that!_ Jake's voice came in suddenly.

_Yes. _Seth's superior hearing missed nothing. _It's going that way! _And without a moment's delay he was heading off in the direction he heard the noise come from. It was a vampire, he was sure. No other animal could move that smoothly. And it was leaving a stench behind.

Jake and Seth collided in the same spot after running there from different directions. There was no sign of the vampire.

_Shit. _Jake cussed.

* * *

><p>After the incident of the previous night, Seth could hardly get any sleep. He now knew for sure that there was a vampire loose out there and it made him sick with worry about Mel. She traveled from the hospital quite late at night didn't she? What if on the way-<p>

Seth sat up on his bed and ran both his hands through his hair in frustration. He couldn't stay not knowing that she was safe!

And without a second's delay, and not even knowing what exactly he was going to say, he dialed Mel's number.

'Hello,' came Mel's voice. She sounded pretty tired.

'I didn't wake you, did I?' Seth asked. Now he wanted to kick himself. What if she just got home from her long hours and was just getting some sleep. He didn't want to wake her up!

'Oh, hey Seth,' Mel said, recognizing his voice. 'No, you didn't wake me. I just got home.'

_Oh the relief! So she got home safe! _

But Seth knew she wasn't any safer in her house than she was outside.

Now he was blank. What was he supposed to tell her?

Mel waited. 'Did you want to say something?' she asked, when Seth wasn't opening his mouth.

'Oh um yeah,' Seth said finally. 'I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow evening.'

'As a matter of fact I am,' Mel replied. 'You have something in mind?'

Seth smiled. 'I'll pick you up at seven.'

'Sure,' Mel said. 'I'll look forward to it.'

Seth's smile grew wider. 'Goodnight, Mel,' he said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Goodnight, Seth,' she replied and hung up.

Seth thought for someone who didn't know what to say over the phone when he dialed the number, the conversation went pretty well. He got up and stretched. Sleep could wait. He needed to keep Mel safe. Jared and Jacob were still out there searching for the vampire. But they were having no success whatsoever.

Seth came out of his house through the backdoor which led to the wilderness and phased. Right after that he headed towards Mel's house and sat hidden in the forest of trees near her house from which he could clearly see her house. The darkness and the dense growth of the trees kept him hidden and out of sight.

He saw Mel once when she came at the window. She leaned her head out and looked around the dark street and the forest beyond, almost like she was searching for something. After that, she pulled the window shut and Seth saw the light of her room go out.

Seth sat there the whole night. He couldn't relax until he saw Mel safely back to the hospital in the morning. Once she was there, he could be sure she was safe because Carlisle would be there with her.

* * *

><p>Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!<p>

The continuous sound of someone banging on the door was annoying Seth to no limit. He turned and stuffed a pillow over his head to keep the noise out. But like that was ever going to work. Sometimes having superior hearing sucked.

Not being able to take the torture of the pestiferous sound anymore, he got up and threw the pillow away and headed downstairs.

'WHAT?' he barked at Brady who was at the door.

'You were sleeping?' Brady asked, taken aback. 'Weren't you supposed to help us clean the junkyard today? Jake's gonna be angry.'

'Bite me!' Seth said, clearly still annoyed. _What fucking junkyard was this guy talking about?_

'You and Jake are the ones who throw stuff around,' Brady said. 'So shouldn't you be the one cleaning it up?'

_Oh the garage backyard._

'Go away,' Seth said. 'Clean it up yourselves. It's not like you and Collin are ever busy or anything!'

'But-,' Brady was about to protest.

Seth slammed the door on his face.

'Yeah, Seth, that's real nice!' Brady yelled from the other side.

Seth let out an exasperated sigh and trudged up the stairs and collapsed on his bed again. But he couldn't sleep. He wasn't one of those people who could go back to sleep like nothing happened once he was woken up. He calmed himself by cursing Brady for a while and then got out of bed grumbling to himself.

It was five in the evening. It was still two hours till he had to pick Mel up. Truth be told he didn't have anything planned. He had gone out to Mel's last night and the whole time thoughts about the vampire played around in his mind. It had been some time since an unwanted vampire had paid Forks an unfriendly visit. At around eight when he had seen Mel safely back in the hospital, he had come home and crashed in bed without any further ado. He wasn't worried though. He never had anything planned for their dates. But somehow none of them were ever a disaster. Maybe he could give the guys a hand in the whole garage cleaning process before setting out for Mel's.

* * *

><p>Mel got back from the hospital at six. She let out an exhausted sigh as she stepped foot in the house. Setting down her backpack randomly on the sofa in the living room she went upstairs. She needed to get fresh and change fast. Seth would be coming to get her in an hour. She could've refused to go out with him tonight because her shift ended just an hour before. But she couldn't understand why she didn't. She always looked forward to spending time with Seth. And she knew what she was doing was wrong. She shouldn't be with Seth. She should've refused to go out with him. She was only endangering his life by staying with him and growing attached to him. But somehow she couldn't help herself. He had this effect on her that she couldn't quite explain. When she was with him she momentarily forgot about everything troubling her life.<p>

She turned on her laptop to check the mail. Her dad might send her something. It was the only way left that he could communicate with her, since she didn't get his calls and neither his post cards. She didn't tell her dad where she was. But she sort of suspected that her dad had already guessed.

The internet there sucked so badly. She had to wait for it to dial and get a server. Putting it on dial she went to the washroom and took a quick shower. When she returned, she saw that her internet was connected. She logged in her account and clinked on her inbox.

She had a few new mail messages. One of them was from her dad.

_Hey Mel, _

_I'm guessing you're not getting my postcards anymore. Well I'm in Antarctica now. Believe it! It's a surreal experience but it's fucking freezing here! Excuse the language. I don't have much time to write anything else. But I'm hoping I'll be out of here soon. Stay safe, baby. _

_Love, Dad! _

It was so like her dad to be with the penguins like there was no care in the world. The email made her smile. She missed her dad a lot. More than she let on. She wanted to see him so much but she knew it was best she didn't and this thought depressed her to no bounds.

She wrote a quick short reply to her dad. And returned to check her other messages. Some were from her friends from back home. She didn't open them. She never did. It was a life she had left behind; it was best she didn't have anything to do with them anymore.

But there was another message. She didn't recognize the address. Out of curiosity she opened it and her heart froze.

On the message were four words but they were strong enough to give her the goose bumps.

_WE WILL FIND YOU!_

* * *

><p>Seth was about to set out to pick Mel up when his phone buzzed in his pocket. The caller was Mel. Slightly confused, he received the call without delay.<p>

'Mel,' he said over the phone. 'Hey, I was just coming over.'

'Yeah, hey Seth,' Mel said. 'Um can you not come over right now?'

Seth's furrowed his eyebrows. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, everything is fine,' Mel said.

'Then may I know why you were canceling our date tonight?' Seth asked.

Seth heard Mel's soft laugh on the other end. 'I'm not,' Mel said. 'You just don't need to come over. Can I meet you at the beach?'

'Of course,' Seth replied. Her mere presence was enough for him.

'I'm sorry, if it's any inconvenience,' Mel said. 'I'll explain when I see you, I promise.'

'Don't worry about it Mel,' Seth said. 'It's no inconvenience. Infact if you must know I had nothing planned as it is.'

Mel laughed. 'I'm not surprised. Thanks, Seth. I'll see you in a few.'

'Right, bye,' Seth said and they hung up.

* * *

><p>Seth waited at the beach, enjoying the cool, sea breeze that blew past him. He wondered what could have happened for Mel to make such a sudden change of plans. He heard her car approach even before it came near the beach where he was standing. She stopped the car and got down from it. Like most times, the beach was sort of empty, except for a few passersby every now and then.<p>

She approached him with quick strides and a smile on her face. She was wearing a white t shirt with a black jacket and a pair of brown long shorts and flip flops on her feet. When Seth looked at her carefully he could say she looked very exhausted or shaken up about something. Immediately his heart was filled with concern.

'Mel, are you okay?' he asked urgently, walking some way towards her.

Mel smiled. 'I'm fine,' Mel said the smile still on her face. 'Just a little worn out I guess.'

'Then you should've told me,' Seth said. 'I wouldn't have minded. If you wanted to stay in and rest I would've completely understood.'

'It's okay,' Mel said. 'I didn't want to stay home anyway.'

'Are you sure?' Seth asked.

'Yes, Seth I'm sure,' Mel replied. 'Can we sit down?'

Seth nodded and they settled on the soft sand.

'I needed some fresh air,' Mel confessed. 'The constant smell of the hospital can really get to you sometimes. And going someplace busy was just giving me a headache. Sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize,' Seth said. 'Like I said, I didn't have anything planned.'

Seth looked at her. She had no make up on her face. She looked like she had just gotten out of a hurried shower and put on the first clothes she found in front of her. She didn't even take the time to dry her hair. The breeze was doing a pretty good job with that though. Even with the whole simple look, she was the most beautiful sight Seth had seen in his life.

'It's always so calming here,' Mel commented, hugging her feet close to her.

'Yeah,' Seth agreed. 'It always has been.'

Mel felt calmer. She was in the brink of mental hysteria the moment she saw that email. Even though an email couldn't possibly mean that they had found her, still it scared her. It reminded her brutally and strongly about something she tried not to think about. For some time all she wanted was to feel safe. And miraculously, she always did whenever she was with Seth. She didn't have any explanation for that either.

Whenever she was with him, she could forget her troubles for a while and enjoy herself. She could leave everything that she tried so hard to leave behind, whenever he was with her. That's why she couldn't stop herself from meeting him again. It made her want to kill herself. She was such a hypocrite. If Seth would fall into any trouble because of her…she didn't want to think about it.

'What are you thinking?' Seth asked and Mel realized she had been quiet for too long.

'Nothing much,' Mel lied.

'Missing home?' Seth asked.

'Not really, no,' Mel answered truthfully this time. She didn't miss home, not when there were people out there who wanted to kill her. 'I like it here.'

'Glad to hear that,' Seth smiled. He could guess Mel was hiding something but he didn't push her. He realized she should be able to tell that to him in her own time. So he conveniently changed the subject.

'Tell me something about you,' he said. 'You hardly talk about yourself. And you basically know my whole life history.' _Except for my big secret of course._

Mel laughed. 'Okay,' she said. 'What do you wanna know?'

Seth shrugged. 'Anything you might wanna tell me,' he said. 'School life, past boyfriends?'

'If you must know I was the biggest nerd in school,' Mel said. 'Complete with braces and all. Not a pretty sight.'

'That's not possible,' Seth said.

'You are just saying it because you haven't seen me back then,' Mel said. 'I passed out of high school a year before I was supposed to. Believe me I was a BIG nerd.'

Seth chuckled. 'Sort of hard to believe.'

Mel smiled. 'And boyfriends? Well, I never had much luck in that sector.'

'You're joking,' Seth asked.

'Nope,' Mel said. 'Guys passed out or ran for it if I approached them in high school. So yeah, I didn't have any boyfriends in high school. Hell I never went to prom or any sort of school dance for the matter. College was different. I finally got my braces off and everything. Went on a few dates never got serious because of all the time I needed to study.'

She was quiet for a while and Seth guessed she was holding something back. Then she suddenly shook her head and started talking again.

'I met this guy about two years back,' she started and Seth could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't something she talked about a lot. 'He asked me out and we went out for almost six months. He was nice, charming and patient and I thought he genuinely cared for me. Well, at least that's what his actions towards me implied. And being the kind of unfortunate person I am, I fell for him.' Mel heaved a sigh. 'It was later that I found out that his only intention was to jump into bed with me. I waited half a year to actually give in to this and the very next day I found him openly cheating on me.' She paused for a while trying to believe that she was actually talking about this. 'He told me this had been going on for a while. What struck me most was the fact that he didn't even seem sorry about what he did. And what was I supposed to say?'

Seth was appalled. What sort of a guy would do that to her? Involuntarily his hands had balled to fists and his jaw hardened. But he was safe; over the years he had mastered complete control over his transformation.

'I thought I loved him,' Mel went on. 'But the moment I found out about everything that was going on I had no feelings left for him. I was broken for a while, but it was because I felt more sorry for myself than because of anything else. I didn't date after that preferring to busy myself in studies and med school activities.'

'I'm sorry,' Seth said. He wanted to say something more. Something that would make Mel forget about that bastard and make her feel better. But he couldn't think of anything else to say.

Mel smiled and looked at him. 'Why are you sorry? It's not like you're the one who did it.'

'Tell me the guy's name and everything and just give me the signal and I'll bring his bones back to you,' Seth offered.

This time Mel laughed.

'I'm dead serious,' Seth said. Truth be told, he was.

'Thanks Seth,' she said. 'But I think getting punched and losing a tooth in front of a naked woman in your bed is humiliation enough.'

'You did that?' Seth asked, this time smiling himself.

'Yeah,' Mel replied. 'The moment I walked in on him sleeping with my classmate. I was pissed.'

'Bravo,' Seth said. 'But Mel, my offer still stands.'

'Thanks Seth, that means a lot,' Mel said. 'I never talked about this to anybody. I just wanted to get it off my chest. It's not something I want to hold onto you know. Thanks for listening.'

'You can tell me anything you want, Mel,' Seth said.

The breeze became cooler and Mel hugged her jacket closer to her body.

'You're cold,' Seth said and moved closer to her that now there bodies were touching.

Mel didn't object. She welcomed the warmth.

'Why are you always so warm?' she asked. 'It's very unnatural.'

Seth smiled. 'Beats me,' he said. 'But I'm not sick if you're going to ask me about that fever again.'

Mel smiled. 'I wasn't going to,' she said.

'Okay,' Seth said. After a short pause he asked, 'Random question?'

'Ask away,' Mel said with a soft laugh.

'Favorite activity?'

'Reading, I think,' Mel replied. 'You're turn.'

'Taking things apart,' Seth said. 'It's weird I know. But I also love taking a nap once in a while and eating. Favorite book?'

'There are too many!' Mel said. 'I can't pick a favorite.' Then she thought about for a while. 'Maybe Pride and Prejudice. But there are so many others as well!'

'Into happy endings?' Seth asked.

'Yeah, I'm a sucker for happy endings,' Mel admitted. _What an irony!_

'What made you want to become a doctor?' Seth asked.

'I wanted to help people,' Mel said. 'Car maniac?'

Seth laughed. 'You could say,' he said.

'What got you interested?' Mel asked.

'Jake,' Seth said. 'He's like my closest friend. Almost like an older brother to me. He's the first maniac of the bunch.'

'Favorite cartoon?' Mel asked.

'Dexter's Lab,' Seth said. 'And Power Puff Girls.'

'What?' Mel laughed. 'Power Puff Girls, really?'

'What, Susan watches it a lot and it sort of grows on you,' Seth defended himself. 'Favorite place?'

'As much as it kills me,' Mel said. 'I'd have to say, the hospital. Favorite person?'

_Apart from you. _'My mom,' Seth sad. 'And Jake. Favorite mode of travel?'

Mel shrugged. 'Never thought about it. Car, I guess. Favorite color?'

Seth was thoughtful for a while. 'Pink,' he said.

'Seth seriously,' Mel said laughing.

'It's true,' Seth replied. 'I mean, it used to be green before I met you.'

'What could I have done to cause such a drastic change in your favorite color?' Mel asked, good humouredly.

Seth looked at her for a while, then lifted his hand and softly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. As though it was a reflex action, the color that he loved to so much rose in her cheeks. Mel was a little shocked by the suddenness of it all but she couldn't move away. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She had a funny feeling in her stomach and she thought she felt her heart skip several beats all at once.

'That,' Seth said softly, leaning closer to her. Their faces were so close that they could feel their breaths on each other. 'And that,' Seth said, his thumb lingering dangerously close to her lips.

And then his lips were on hers. She didn't pull back. She was much too shocked to. As soon as their lips met something inside them exploded. The instant Seth felt her cold lips against his warm ones; he knew he was done for. He could never kiss anyone else for as long as he lived. The kiss was being imprinted on him just as strongly as she was. He was under a spell, her spell. And he never wanted it to break.

Mel's conscience was telling her to pull back but her body wasn't permitting her. She was finding her soul being ripped apart by the internal struggle of her body against her mind. She knew she wasn't supposed to do this. It would only make Seth fall in danger. She couldn't imagine him getting hurt for her. Everyone who would be involved with her could be killed just like her. Seth was the last person she wanted dead. But his lips felt so good against hers. Almost heavenly, like those set of lips were made for her. She couldn't pull back. She wanted to kiss him back.

'Mel, I love you,' she heard Seth's soft words against her lips and hearing it, her mind won the battle. Her hands slid down his chest and then gave soft push as she pulled back, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. He loved her? He couldn't. She was danger to him.

'Seth, what-,' Mel started looking into his earnest brown eyes with shock in her own hazel ones.

'I'm in love with you, Mel,' Seth repeated determinedly. He needed to tell this to her. And he did.

'Seth I-,' Mel didn't know what to say. Was she in love with him? She didn't know. She didn't even want to find out because all she was feeling right then was fear for him. She needed to get away from him so that he could stay safe.

'You don't have to say it back or anything,' Seth said, finally seeing Mel in dilemma. 'I said it because I wanted to. I don't expect to hear it back.'

Seth thought it was still too early for her to say it back to him. He had no idea that all Mel was thinking back then was to save him from all the trouble that she could cause him.

'I should go,' Mel said, finally. Why was she feeling like her heart was being torn apart to pieces? Why were her eyes burning so much? She stood up and looked away hating the tears that were threatening to fall.

'Alright,' Seth said quietly. 'Will I drop you off?'

'That won't be necessary,' Mel said. 'I have my car.'

'Mel I-,' Seth wanted to say something to make all the discomfort go away. He was such an idiot. He didn't need to spill his guts so soon!

'Bye, Seth,' Mel interrupted him. 'I'll see you later, okay.'

Seth couldn't make himself speak. He watched as Mel crossed the distance to her car, got in and sped away. Once she was out of sight, frustrated and angered with himself, Seth kicked at the sand hard, the sand billowed around in the breeze as a result, almost expressing its own frustration at being kicked at.

'Shit,' he cussed. He had to go to Mel and say he was sorry! He had to make things right. Or he wouldn't be able to live with himself!

* * *

><p>Mel sped home; the tears that were threatening her for a while now flowed freely down her face. She entered her house and shut the door behind her, leaning against it she collapsed down, the tears falling continuously.<p>

Why did she pull back? If it was the right thing to do then why was she crying? Why was it feeling like she was being ripped apart? Why did it hurt so much to see his face so filled with hurt when she abruptly left him there? Why did she feel so elated when she heard him say that he loved her and her mind right then filled up with concern for him and pushed her back?

She knew the answers to all those questions. She knew them very well.

She had fallen for Seth Clearwater. She had fallen hard.

* * *

><p><strong>BFABB, kat246, YuriLovesSparkles and MissCoppersMom thank you sooooo much for your reviews for the previous chapter! <strong>

**Thanks to Fukuko-chan, JLovesEmbry, kat246, megggaroni, EmilyAnn07, Nurseratchet, misaai, jonesn353402, suzie1107, vivekalove, MoonWolfRunner, haterslovetohateme1234, runawaycherry93, BlondBanana, Mrs. Brianna Emmett Cullen, addcleric, Ashes2Dust18, helloyellowmeadow, skyfulloflighters0000, YuriLovesSparkles, Noble Korhedron, MissCoppersMom, Kiarra24, jazzyjeff1410, Jessley, TheHotPinkRose and panda1012010 for putting this story in your story alert and/or favorite story list! It really means a lot! I hope i didn't miss anyone!  
><strong>

**I have 1214 hits for this story! And the number of reviews is not up to the standard to the number of hits! It's really disheartening! =( **

**Guys please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story! I'd really appreciate it! A few words would be enough! Thank you! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait but I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**So here it is! Enjoy. =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Seth was going crazy. He was so pissed with himself that at one point he felt like he was capable of murdering himself. Jake and Embry phased to see what was wrong with Seth. He was hardly ever in a bad mood. It was just not Seth.

Once they saw what happened in Seth's mind and got a feel of Seth's mood, even they couldn't say anything to calm him down. He wasn't angry for no reason.

_Seth! _Jake called finally unable to take his frustration.

Seth didn't reply. He was trying to tune them out.

_Seth listen! _Jake continued. _Whatever happened, happened. Forget it. Now think about what you're going to do!_

Seth remained silent.

_Just go tell her you're sorry, man. _Embry offered. _She'll understand. She didn't look mad or anything._

No she didn't. And that's what was bothering Seth. She wasn't mad, she was shocked and then scared and then sad. Maybe she wasn't expecting Seth to make a move so soon. It looked like she was scared. Scared of what? Him? Scared that he would also treat her like that son-of-a-bitch of an ex boyfriend of hers? Maybe she did think that and maybe that's why she was sad that he, Seth would turn out like him too. This was what was driving Seth insane. He would have preferred her being angry on him, maybe shout at him too. But the reaction she gave was something he was having trouble dealing with. She couldn't think that he would be anything like her ex boyfriend. Seth loved her. She meant the world to him. He'd be nothing without her. And now Seth was at his wit's end of how to make her understand and believe this.

_Seth! Dude that go tell her you're sorry! _Embry told him again. _I'm sure she'll understand. She has to understand. She's your imprint! _

_Get out of my head please. _Seth requested. His tone was calm. _I need some time alone._

_Alright. _Jake said. _Just don't do anything stupid._

With that Jake and Embry phased back giving Seth the privacy that he needed.

* * *

><p>Mel couldn't stop crying. She was broken. And she was never this broken in her life before. She broke down because she realized she had fallen for Seth and she could do nothing about it. If she cared about Seth she had to stay away from him. Mel was having a stormy fight with her conscience.<p>

_I have to stay away from him. Or they'll kill him too._

_You have a right to a normal life! _Her conscience refuted. _You can live normally here. They'll never find you here!_

_You saw the email._

_It was an email. It meant nothing. He just told you he loves you. You can't turn your back on that! You care for him too much. _

_Because I do, I need to stay away from him._

_You know you can't._

_I have to. _

_You can give it a try. But you know you won't succeed. You never felt so strongly about a guy before. _

Mel knew her conscience was right. She couldn't reply to that. It only made the tears fall harder. Why couldn't the world be an easier place to live? Why did it have to be her with the ruthless killers after her? Why couldn't she lead a normal life?

Couldn't she though?

What if she told Seth about her situation? Would he understand? What if he backed away? What was more precious to some one than their own life? Mel shook the thought out of her head. She couldn't tell Seth this. If she told him, he might be in even more danger. And he might just run away from her?

So why not tell him? Isn't it what she wanted? For him to stay away from her?

No, she didn't. She wanted to be close to him. Spend time with him. The last two weeks had to be the happiest of her life. She wanted to laugh with him again and she wanted to kiss him again. She almost missed his warmth. Her need for him was killing her from inside out.

She couldn't live normally here. There was still that slim possibility that they would find her here. But then again there was this huge possibility that they would never find her here. So couldn't she give life a shot?

* * *

><p>Seth decided to go and apologize to Mel early in the morning. He knew her rounds started at eight, so he reached her house exactly at seven. If she didn't accept his apology he had no idea what he would do.<p>

His nervousness edging towards the brink of nausea, he slowly walked up to Mel's front door. He sighed heavily before he knocked at the front door. About a half a minute later, Mel came and opened the front door.

On seeing Seth there her first reaction was shock. _What the hell was he doing here so early in the morning? _Right after that initial feeling died down, it was replaced by a warm, fuzzy feeling at the pit of her stomach. Something that was almost making her feel giddy as it spread though the rest of her body from her stomach.

'Seth?' she asked, speaking at last.

Seth took a huge intake of breath and released it through his mouth before addressing Mel.

'Mel,' Seth started. 'I-,' Mel cut him off right then.

'It's freezing outside,' she noticed. It had started to drizzle again. 'C'mon in.'

The cold had whatsoever no effect on Seth. Infact he didn't even realize it was cold until Mel mentioned it. Seth stepped inside the house and Mel shut the door behind him blocking out the biting wind.

Then she turned to face Seth questioningly. 'You were saying?'

'Mel, about last night, I'm extremely sorry-,' Seth started but Mel cut him off again.

'No Seth, don't be sorry,' Mel said shaking her head. She had thought about this for a long time the previous night. 'I should be sorry. I shouldn't have run of like that. That wasn't the right thing to do.'

'Mel what-?' Seth started unable to understand what she was getting at.

Mel looked into his warm brown eyes. 'Who am I kidding? I like you, Seth. More than I should. I like you a lot.' She took in a deep breath now and absently ran her fingers through her hair. 'I didn't know what to do yesterday. It's just really hard for me to give this a shot.' She motioned her hand indicating the two of them.

'Why, Mel?' Seth asked. 'What's stopping you? Is it the bad relationship you came out of?'

Mel looked at Seth with a sad look. _If only he knew. _'Yes,' she said, half truthfully._ What guarantee did she have that Seth would not turn out like her ex?_

'Are you afraid that I might do something to hurt you?' Seth asked as though reading her mind. 'That I might at the end of the day turn out like that ex of yours?'

Mel nodded avoiding Seth's eyes. The mere thought of ever hurting her killed Seth from inside out.

'Never,' he said quietly. 'I could never hurt you Mel.'

'You have no idea how much I want to give us a try, Seth,' Mel confessed. 'I-.'

'Then don't stop yourself,' Seth requested. 'Give this a chance please.'

Mel turned her gaze back at Seth. 'I'm just scared,' she confessed.

'Scared of what?' Seth wanted to know.

_That you might end up dead. _Mel remained silent and looked away from Seth again.

'You'll never know if you don't give this a chance,' Seth said softly. 'Whatever I said last night, maybe I shouldn't have blurted it out like that but it was the truth. I love you. I'll never force you into anything. You can take as much time as you-.' Seth was cut off again.

Mel had flung herself into his arms and was holding him with the force she could master. Seth was taken aback for a split second but then he felt a sudden sense of overpowering relief with Mel into his arms again. Without any second thought he wrapped his arms around her too.

Mel was thinking too much. And she didn't want to think anymore. She didn't want to force herself to stay away from Seth anymore. She couldn't. It was proving to be an impossible feat anyway. He had this effect on her that she couldn't ignore and it always stopped her from running away from him. She experienced a safety in his arms that she never felt before. She liked him too much and she didn't want to be in denial anymore.

Once the embrace broke, Mel looked up at Seth with a smile. 'You're right,' she said. 'I'll never know if I'm afraid.' _If they find me I'll tell him everything and then leave. I'm sure he'll understand._

Seth smiled back. His smile was so radiant that Mel thought it worthy of competition with the sun itself. Seth was so relieved and so overjoyed that he was finding it difficult to contain his happiness.

He looked into her hazel eyes and then said, 'Do I get to kiss you?'

Mel laughed. She didn't answer him but kissed him herself. As soon as her lips touched his, she realized how badly she wanted to feel those lips again since the previous night. There was no urgency about the way Seth's lips moved against hers, yet it was enough to cause the fireworks over her head. His lips were soft and tentative but yet very sure as they caressed hers. It felt like to both of them that there was this invisible wire that tied them together and with every passing second of their passionate lip-lock the knots only seemed to get tighter.

Standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck to kiss Seth was however proving a bit uncomfortable for Mel. She broke away from his lips and got down flat on her feet again. Involuntarily her hand went on her neck to massage it.

'You're too tall,' Mel commented. 'It's a little difficult to reach that high.'

Seth grinned. He picked her up and set her down on the kitchen counter right behind her. He placed both his hands on either side of her on the counter and leaned down. 'This okay?' he asked, softly, his lips lingering centimeters away from hers.

Mel smiled. 'Perfect,' she said and Seth took her lips with his again. Mel wove her fingers through his rough, raven hair as one of his rested at her waist. Her mere taste was driving Seth over the edge. Kissing her now was nothing like it had been kissing her the night before. The kiss before had been filled with confusion and fear and her participation was near nil. But now, there was no hint of confusion left anymore and with Mel kissing him back he was having difficulty in keeping himself in control. He knew the only way this kiss could break was if Mel pulled back because he knew he sure as hell couldn't. He was already far too intoxicated by the sweetness and softness of her lips to pull back anytime.

Mel's hands slowly slid down from his hair to his chest. She could practically feel his heart beat against her palm and it was nothing like she had ever felt before. It was more like jumping than beating. She smiled against his lips because she was quite sure that her heart was following the same ordeal as his. Her hands gave a soft push at his chest as she finally pulled back. Seth obliged, but not without difficulty. He breathed heavily as he rested his forehead against hers.

She smiled. 'As much as I would love to go on doing that, I need to go to the hospital,' she said.

Seth smiled and lifted his forehead off hers and set her down from the kitchen counter and on her feet.

'When do you get off?' Seth asked, as she picked up her backpack from the living room.

'I'm not sure,' Mel replied. 'Maybe tomorrow?'

'Are you serious?' Seth asked raising both his eyebrows.

Mel nodded. 'I wish I wasn't, though,' she said, as she made her way out of the house closely followed by Seth.

She locked her front door and put the key inside her jacket pocket.

Before getting in her car, she turned to look at Seth again. 'I'll see you later, then,' she said.

Seth came forward and gave her one of his scorching hugs. 'Yeah,' he said, kissing the top of her head. 'For sure.'

* * *

><p>'Okay, what's got that grin on your face?' Emily asked as Seth literally waltzed into the house feeling too elated to behave normally. He took seat on a stool near the kitchen where Emily was working. Jacob, Embry and Quil were there too but Embry hardly counted as he was snoring and drooling on the couch.<p>

'What's wrong with my grin?' Seth inquired. 'I always grin, don't I?'

'True,' Emily agreed. 'But that one,' she pointed to his face. 'Is so big that it's almost scary.' She studied Seth for a few seconds. 'What is it? Spill.'

Jake grinned too. 'Got everything sorted, did you?' he asked, knowingly.

Seth gave him a self satisfied nod. 'More than just sorted.'

'Which part of the word spill do you not get, Clearwater?' Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Okay, okay, patience woman,' Seth said. 'Well she said she likes me a lot and was just afraid to give us a chance because she was scared of getting hurt again.'

'Again?' Emily asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

'Yeah, some son-of-a-bitch of an ex boyfriend of hers hurt her before,' Seth explained, frowning.

'And she finally agreed to give this relationship a chance?' Emily guessed.

'YES!' Seth almost shouted, grin growing wider.

'Keep it down,' Emily said. 'Susan's sleeping upstairs.'

'Oh sorry,' Seth said, lowering his voice almost to a whisper. 'But the running off yesterday and then being afraid, I don't know, I sort of got this vibe that her ex boyfriend wasn't the only reason that pulled her back so much.'

'You think she has some other reason?' Quil asked.

Seth nodded. 'Carlisle did tell me she had some huge secret.'

'Are you going to ask her about it?' Jake asked.

'No,' Seth said. 'She can tell me when she's ready. I don't want to push her into telling me anything she doesn't want to yet.'

'Wise choice,' Emily agreed. 'And?'

'And what?' Seth asked.

'I'm sure that's not all that happened?' Emily said, mischievously raising an eyebrow.

Seth rolled his eyes. 'Trust you to not let it go until you get the detail _you_ want to hear.'

'Of course,' Emily said and Jake sniggered.

'We hugged,' Seth admitted.

Emily raised her eyebrow again.

'Okay we kissed too,' Seth added.

Emily kept looking at him.

'For a long time,' Seth further added.

Emily still did not move her gaze away from him.

'That's it,' Seth said.

Emily nodded. She seemed to believe him. 'Can I meet her, yet?'

Seth thought about it for a moment. Then he smiled.

'Soon,' he said. 'I promise.'

* * *

><p>Seth was driving back to his place to finally get some rest. He had been awake the whole night worrying over Mel. And now that he was worried no longer and the sense of satisfaction and happiness spread though him, he decided he could take quite a fulfilling nap.<p>

While on his way, his phone buzzed. He looked at it to find Alice was calling him.

'Hey Alice,' he greeted. 'What's up?'

'Not good news,' Alice said gravely. 'I had a vision. About Mel.'

'What did you see?' Seth asked instantly, furrowing his eyebrows.

'It's sort of blurry,' Alice said. 'It came to me suddenly. I couldn't understand anything properly. But I thought you needed to know.'

'Alice, just tell me what you saw!' Seth insisted getting impatient.

'Blood,' Alice said. 'A lot of it.'

'Was she hurt?' Seth asked, almost choking the word out. He stepped on the brakes and stopped the car.

'She looked okay,' Alice said, uncertainly. 'But she was covered in blood too. And there was shock on her face. The rest is blurry.'

'When?' Seth asked.

'I don't know,' Alice said, helplessly.

'Is there anything else?' Seth asked.

'That's all I can give you for now,' Alice said.

'Can you keep looking?' Seth asked.

'I'll try, but I don't think it'll work much,' Alice said. 'With you becoming an important part of her life now, her future is getting blurrier.'

Seth cussed. _Of course the wolf pack was Alice's blind spot._

'Okay, thanks Alice,' Seth said. 'Keep looking though please. I can't let her get hurt.'

'Yes, I know, Seth,' she said sympathetically. 'I'll see what I can do. Did she tell you anything that's bothering her though?'

'No, nothing yet,' Seth said.

'I'll see if I can find out,' Alice said.

'Thanks,' Seth said. 'If you do find something let me know.'

'Sure,' Alice said and hung up.

Seth drove back to his place and kept on thinking about what Alice had said. Well, sleep wasn't coming easy for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the next few chapters would be fun filled until it finally takes a serious turn, which it will pretty soon. I'm just glad so many of you like this story! <strong>

**Thanks to Fukuko-chan, megggaroni, Mythical Words, BFABB, suzie1107, MissCoppersMom and Chelsea for your awesome reviews! Your reviews just make my day! Love you guys! 333**

**I might not be able to update for a little while because of my exams. So please have patience and bear with me! I'll be back with new chapters sooooon. **

**Thank you for reading the story! **

**To every one reading the story, I would really be grateful if you left a review even if it is just a single word. You have no idea how seeing reviews encourages me to write! =)**

**Please review. =D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know I said I wouldn't update for a while because of my exams. Well I couldn't help it! My exams aren't over. Not even close. But I got so bored with studying that I decided to spend some time writing and refresh my mind and all. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

After listening to what Alice had to say, Seth felt like he needed to be beside Mel twenty four seven. There was something she wasn't telling him, something that could possibly harm her. And no way in hell was he going to let anything harm her as long as he was alive.

Seth believed Mel was safe at the hospital because Carlisle was there. And he was protection enough. And it looked like Mel was going to be stuck in the hospital for the whole day and night.

Seth sat on his bed running his fingers through his hair, thinking what he could do about Alice's vision. Alice hadn't even given him any specific time as to when the event would take place. It calmed him slightly that Mel seemed unharmed. But he needed to protect her. He wanted to call her. But it would seem stupid, seeing as how he had just left her a few minutes ago. And she wasn't supposed to know anything about Alice's visions.

He let out an exasperated sigh and fell on the bed on his back and closed his eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Mel entered the hospital to find it was busier than normal. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.<p>

Mel changed into her scrubs and started attending to whatever patients she was given right away. She didn't know why but she felt a renewed energy in her. Nothing could wipe the constant smile on her face, not the grievous injuries of the patients, not the harsh words of the doctors and not even the fact that she probably had to go through another sleepless night.

She felt relieved and oddly satisfied. She hadn't felt that in a long time. And she knew the reason she was having those feelings again was because of Seth. And she felt she made the right decision by giving Seth a chance. After a very long time she felt truly happy and she forced herself not to think about what dangers might or might not be coming for her.

The morning at her place almost seemed like a dream to her. Her lips still tingled from the warmth of his lips. Well he was a heavenly kisser, she mused. And he didn't even use his tongue. He was so good without it, that she shuddered to think what it would be like if he did use it.

'You seem awfully perky today,' commented Jason, an eighteen year old patient of hers, who had recently been in a road accident and had managed to break his left leg, his left arm and a few ribs. He had messy dark blond hair and intuitive grey eyes.

'Do I?' Mel said, smiling and checking the clipboard by his bed.

'Oh yeah,' Jason assured her. 'So what's up? Lemme guess. You finally hooked up with Dr. Cullen.'

Mel nearly dropped her clipboard. 'What?'

'Isn't that it?' Jason asked raising his eyebrow.

'No!' Mel said, clearly appalled. 'You doofus, he's married!'

'So?' Jason said as though it was no big deal. 'That is going to stop you, why?'

Mel softly hit him on his injured leg. 'Because there is something in the world called morality!'

'Owww!' Jason let out an agonized cry of pain. 'Wow, woman, I was only joking!'

Mel gave him a you-deserved-it look and went back to the clipboard.

'I see how all the nurses and even some of the female patients are totally in love with him, so I thought it would be him in you're case too,' Jason explained. 'Hell I saw a few guys swooning over him! Is it some other doctor then? It's that surgical intern with the twitching nose isn't it?'

Mel looked at Jason warily. 'No, and no,' she said. 'It's no one from the hospital. And don't let Pete find out you just said he has a twitching nose.'

'Bingo! So you did hook up with someone!' Jason exclaimed as Mel turned visibly red which only confirmed Jason's suspicions. He shook his head in disappointment.

'What's with the hanging head?' Mel asked.

'Well it sucks,' Jason said. 'I was sort of hoping to ask you out.'

'Jason, I'm almost four years older than you!' Mel exclaimed, shocked.

Jason shrugged. 'Don't be so closed minded woman,' he said. 'It doesn't matter to me.'

'Why would you think of asking me out?' Mel asked. Mel had known Jason for a week but she couldn't even guess that he had intentions in that line with her. 'I'm your doctor!'

Jason shrugged again, his ears turning a little red. 'You're hot.' He said it in a tone that added what-else?

Mel was a little taken aback, and then she smiled. 'You don't hold back do you?'

'Not my thing,' Jason reassured her.

'I don't even know if I should take that as a compliment or get majorly creeped out,' Mel told him.

'Compliment would be the right pick, woman,' Jason told her.

Mel shook her head, smiling. 'I'm sure you'll get over it.'

Jason put his uninjured hand on his heart and acted like he was having a heart attack.

'Very funny,' Mel told him, checking his temperature. He had a high one.

Jason grinned and she handed him his medicine.

* * *

><p>'Alice?' Carlisle looked up from his desk to find his daughter at the door. 'What are you doing here? Is everything okay?'<p>

'Yes, everything is fine,' Alice said coming in. She hardly ever visited him at the hospital.

'So what is it?' Carlisle asked.

'I sort of wanted to talk about Mel,' she said, tentatively. Alice knew Carlisle knew what was going on.

'Mel?' Carlisle asked. 'My intern?'

Alice nodded.

'What is it?' Carlisle asked.

'You know what she's hiding, don't you?' she asked.

'Yes,' Carlisle said. 'She confided in me. And I gave her my word that no one would know about it. And I keep my word, as you know very well.'

'But you need to tell me Carlisle,' Alice insisted. 'I had a vision about her. And it wasn't good.'

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. 'What did you see?'

'Blood,' Alice said. 'A lot of it. And Mel was covered in it. It didn't look like she was hurt though.'

By the look on his face, Alice knew that Carlisle was worried.

'Thanks for telling me that Alice,' he said thoughtfully.

Alice looked at him expectantly. She waited for him to add something more to that. But he didn't.

'Carlisle, are you going to tell me what's going on?' Alice asked. 'Because the vision made no sense to me.'

Carlisle shook his head. 'I can't tell you,' he said. 'She trusted me not to. Don't worry about her. I'll keep an eye on her. Can you give me a possible time when this will take place?'

'No,' Alice said, slightly crestfallen. 'That's about all I saw.'

'Thank you,' Carlisle said again. 'Sorry Alice. I know you wanted to make sense of your vision. But I really can't help.'

Alice nodded and got up and left.

* * *

><p>'Nope, no luck,' Alice told Seth over the phone a few minutes later.<p>

'What do you mean?' Seth said. 'Did you ask her?'

'No,' Alice said. 'I asked Carlisle. He knows. Mel confided in him. But he wouldn't let the cat out of the bag.'

'Did you tell him about the vision?' Seth asked.

'Yep,' Alice replied.

'He still wouldn't say?' Seth was shocked.

'Nope,' Alice said. 'He said he was going to keep an eye on Mel and make sure she's safe but he would tell me her secret.'

Seth heaved a frustrated sigh. 'Okay, thanks Alice.'

'If I can find anything, I'll let you know,' Alice said and hung up.

* * *

><p>Mel shift ended at five in the morning in the next day. She fought with sleep all the way home while she was driving back. She couldn't even remember how she parked her car properly or got herself inside the house and in her bed.<p>

She woke up when her phone rang. Without opening her eyes, she blindly felt for her phone and received the call without even checking who it was first.

''Ello?' she said. There was no reply from the other end.

'Hello, who's this?' she said again. Still no reply.

Mel opened her eyes. 'Hello?'

The line went dead.

Her sleepy mind not wanting to go to analysis, dropped the phone and went back to sleep instantly. She was woken by the phone ringing again.

She picked up the phone again, without opening her eyes. ''Lo?'

'Mel?' she heard Seth's voice. 'Shit, you were sleeping! I didn't mean to wake you.'

Mel opened her eyes finally. 'It's okay,' she said. 'Did you call me like a minute before?'

'No, I don't think so,' Seth said.

'Okay, wait, hold on a minute,' Mel said rubbing her eyes. She pulled the phone away from her ear and checked who called her before. It wasn't a number she recognized. Why didn't anyone say anything? According to her phone the call came at around midday.

'Yeah, hey,' Mel said to Seth. 'I got a call at around twelve. And I was so sleepy that I couldn't talk properly. And I thought it was you.'

'It wasn't,' Seth said. 'Why did you ask me if I called you a minute before? Mel it's past five in the evening.'

'What?' Mel said, jumping up from bed. 'How can it be? I just answered that stupid call!'

'Time flies when you're sleeping, I guess,' Seth replied. 'Look outside, it's definitely not noon.'

Mel did. The sky was already darkening and the sun was already half set most probably.

'I've been sleeping like a log,' Mel said, not believing she had slept for so long.

Seth laughed. 'It's really not your fault.'

'Yeah, I guess,' Mel said.

'Now that you're awake, you're not going back to sleep are you?' Seth wanted to confirm.

Mel smiled. 'No, I don't think so. What is it, Seth?'

'Would you have dinner with my family?' Seth asked. Mel could hear the tentativeness in his tone. 'Basically my mom,' Seth further added. 'She wanted to meet you and she's going to skin me alive if it isn't anytime soon. But if you don't want to then-.'

'Seth, it's okay,' Mel said, laughing at how he kept on blabbering.

Seth almost couldn't believe what Mel said for a while. 'Really?' he asked.

'Yeah, really,' Mel said and heard Seth heave a sigh of relief.

'Thanks,' he said.

'Well I couldn't let you get skinned alive if I could help it,' Mel said.

Seth laughed. 'It could've been worse,' he said. 'Trust me.'

* * *

><p>Seth came around at Mel's place to pick her up at seven. His mom was over the moon when he had let her know that Mel had agreed to meet her. Sometimes the over jubilance of his mom scared him.<p>

'She doesn't know anything yet, does she?' Sue asked her son.

'No,' Seth replied. 'It's-I can't tell her yet.'

'You have to Seth,' Sue said. 'How long are you planning to go on lying to her?'

'Not long,' Seth said. 'I know she needs to know and trust me I want her to know. I promise I'm going to tell her soon. I just can't bring myself to do it right now. I just convinced her to give me a chance. And I can't lose her now by telling her all these things that will, without any sort of doubt majorly freak her out.'

Sue sighed. 'Yeah, I understand. But do get over with it soon. The longer you keep pushing it away the more it will harm your relationship in the longer run.'

'Yeah, I will,' Seth said, though not sounding all that sure. 'So yeah, don't let anything slip okay, mom?'

'Yeah, cause I was born yesterday,' Sue said. Seth could imagine her rolling her eyes.

'Thanks mom,' Seth said, smiling. 'See you later then.'

'Okay,' Sue said. 'And a fair warning, don't run off in the middle of the dinner.'

'I just did that once! Okay, maybe twice,' Seth said. 'Anyway I don't plan to.'

'Good,' Sue said. 'Be here fast. Bye.'

Running off in the middle of dinner was so not his fault. Jake asked him to attend to some pack emergency and he couldn't postpone that sort of stuff even for a minute. So yeah, he ran off in the middle of dinner. Besides it wasn't like he wanted to leave _dinner_ behind.

Seth stepped out of his car reliving the conversation he had with his mother and shaking his head in frustration. He walked up to her door and rang the door bell. Mel opened the door a few seconds later.

As soon as she opened the door, the mere sight of her smiling at him, drove all sorts of thoughts from Seth's mind. He had last seen her the previous morning. That was more than thirty two hours earlier! He hadn't been able to see her for that long! And now that she was in front of him again, his mind sort of went completely out of his control. He was so ecstatic and relieved to see her that he didn't even know how to greet her.

And he greeted her with the most unexpected. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Mel was taken aback at first but she made no attempt of pulling back. Thoughts like "_Whoa, what am I doing?_"did cross Seth's mind, but as soon as Mel started kissing him back, that was driven out of his mind too. Seth bent even lower, circling his arms around her waist and Mel wrapped her arms around his neck.

Seth broke away after about a whole minute and Mel looked at him. 'Well, hello to you too,' she said with a smile.

'Sorry,' Seth said, sheepishly. 'Was that too abrupt?'

'It was,' Mel said. 'But I liked it.'

Seth gave her a crooked smile and Mel felt something in her stomach. Something she was getting too much when she was around Seth. Seth took her hand. 'C'mon let's go.'

Mel nodded and followed him to his car. The journey to Chief Swan's place was a sort one. On the way Seth told her more about his mom.

'And she's not the only one who's dying to meet you,' Seth confessed.

'Oh?' Mel said.

'Yeah, there's a whole bunch of other people,' Seth said with a tentative shrug.

'Now I'm really nervous,' Mel said.

Seth laughed. 'Don't be,' he said. 'They already love you.'

Mel looked surprised. But right at that moment, Seth parked the car in front of a two story house.

'We're here,' he said. 'C'mon.'

* * *

><p>Sue Swan opened the door on the first ring and her face brightened on seeing her son. And brightened even more on the sight of Mel beside him. Seth bent forward and gave his mother a hug and kissed the top of her head as she let them in.<p>

'Hey, mom,' he greeted. 'This is Mel. Mel, mom.' He did the introductions.

Mel smiled at her. She had the kindest smiles Mel had ever seen. It was a splitting image of Seth's. It almost radiated warmth and kindness.

'Mel, it's so good to finally see you!' Sue exclaimed, pushing Seth away and giving Mel a hug which she returned. 'Seth doesn't shut up about you, you know!'

Mel grinned. 'He doesn't?'

'Oh, you have no idea,' Sue said.

'Yeah, okay, that's enough, Mom,' Seth said his ears visibly red. 'Thanks a lot.'

'Oh hey Seth!' a voice came from down the stairs. Seth turned to find Charlie Swan coming down the stairs.

'Charlie,' Seth said greeting him back. Charlie came forward and thumped him on the back. Then his eyes fell on Mel. And he extended his hand. 'You must be Mel,' he guessed.

'Yeah that's me,' Mel said, taking it.

'Nice to meet you,' Charlie said.

'You too,' Mel replied.

'Well you guys must be hungry,' Sue said. 'We'll talk during dinner.'

'Best idea ever!' Seth said.

Conversation flowed like quicksilver in during dinner. Sue genuinely liked Mel and they got along well together, especially when Mel found out that she used to be a nurse in the hospital and had recently retired. Sue gave her a lot of advice on how to survive the wrath of the hospital. And Mel listened, valuing her experience. Seth and Charlie not being able to take part in their conversation settled on talking about baseball which was Charlie's favorite subject to discuss.

Almost toward the end of dinner, Seth got a text from Jake which simply read, "New addition. Need help"

Seeing the text, Seth cussed, temporarily unaware of his surroundings. And it wasn't very inaudible.

'Seth!' Sue exclaimed. 'What is that language, young man? And at the dinner table too?'

'Yeah, sorry mom,' Seth said, leaving his food and getting up from his seat. 'I need to-.'

Sue raised both her eyebrows at him and he gave her a defeated look. Sue, getting a hint of what was going on, nodded. 'Fine,' she sighed. 'Be back soon.'

'You're going somewhere?' Mel asked. She sounded half surprised and half helpless.

'Yeah, Mel,' Seth said. 'Look, don't worry. Finish you're dinner and talk to mom. I'll be back in no time.' Not giving her a chance to reply, he quickly pressed a kiss on her head and left, not even stopping to take his jacket.

Mel sat there confused.

'Don't worry, Mel,' Sue said. 'It's nothing new. Maybe something's up with the garage. It always is.'

'Oh, okay,' Mel said, though somehow she got the feeling that Sue was not being completely honest with her.

* * *

><p>Seth drove to LaPush at top speed and parked the car in a hurry near the forest. It would have been faster if he had just phased and ran but leaving the car behind would only be suspicious to Mel. Once he phased he could hear everyone instantly. He could hear Jake, saying soothing and friendly words. And he could hear another mind which was completely berserk. It had been some time since someone new joined their ranks. He could hear Quil but there was no one else.<p>

_Seth's here! _Quil said.

_Thank heavens. _Came Jake's voice.

Seth ran towards them and then he saw the recently phased wolf. Seth felt for him. Because right then Seth knew that that kid had no idea about anything before he suddenly phased. At least it had been easier for Seth. He was well aware of the secret before he finally phased. This kid didn't even live in LaPush. He lived in Forks. But he somehow had to have the gene to have to phase into one of them. Seth found out his name was Jason Whitebird and he just moved to Forks with his father, who also had no idea about the whole wolf thing.

Calming the guy down and feeding him all the information took some time. And when Seth was sure that the guy had calmed down and was listening to them, he left the rest to Jake and Quil and left to go back to his mom's place. On his way back out of the forest, he met Embry who had come to help right then.

* * *

><p>Wearing his clothes in the car and driving at the same time, Seth reached the house pretty quickly.<p>

'Everything okay?' was the first thing Sue asked as soon as Seth stepped inside the house.

'Yeah, perfect,' Seth replied, putting on a smile. He saw Mel sitting with his mom.

'I hope she didn't bore you,' Seth said to Mel jokingly.

Mel rolled her eyes but then smiled. 'Quiet the opposite actually. She showed me some of your baby pictures!'

'WHAT?' Seth turned on his mom. 'You did not!'

'Oh yes, I did,' Sue said.

'MOM!' Seth exclaimed.

'What are you so upset about?' Mel said. 'You were cute.'

'Yeah, thanks but-,' Seth couldn't finish what he was about to tell her because Mel's phone rang right then. Seeing who it was, she said, 'Sorry, I've to take this.'

Sue waved a hand at her gesturing it was not a problem.

'Hello?' Mel said, as Seth went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. From the kitchen and over the sound of the running water, Seth could hear Mel as clearly as though she was standing right next to him.

'What do you mean you can't find him?' Mel said over the phone. There was panic in her voice. 'He can't have vanished in thin air!'

Taking his glass of water in hand Seth rushed to the living room to find Mel standing up and utter horror on her face.

'When did this happen?' she asked.

'We just found out right now and chose to inform you right away, doctor,' Seth heard the voice telling her on the other side of the phone. 'We sent a search party outside. And they've had no success yet.'

'Alright,' Mel said. 'I'm on my way.' With that she hung up.

'I'm really sorry, I have to go to the hospital,' Mel said.

'But you're shift doesn't start until tomorrow,' Seth said.

'I know,' Mel said. 'But one of my patients can't be found in the hospital.'

'What? What's his name?' Seth asked, taking a sip of his water. He was too thirsty.

'Jason Whitebird,' Mel said and Seth choked on his drink and went into a coughing feat.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you're alright?' Mel asked Seth as he drove her to the hospital.<p>

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'I was just drinking too fast.'

'Okay,' Mel said. She looked worried, almost panicky.

'Look you'll find the guy,' Seth said. 'Don't worry.'

'I hope so,' Mel said. 'He was my patient and he was my responsibility. And now if something happens to him it'll be all my fault.'

_Okay, whatever happened to him was so not you're fault. _'Don't be ridiculous, Mel,' Seth said. 'You can't be expected to keep an eye on you're patient twenty four seven.'

'I just hope he's okay,' Mel said. 'His right arm and foot are broken and so are a couple of his ribs! How could be have gotten out of bed in the first place without help?'

_He sure has no broken body parts right now! _'Don't worry,' he said. 'He'll be fine.'

She remembered the conversation she had with Jason the previous morning. He seemed so cheerful. What made him want to escape the hospital? And in the state he was in too?

They reached the hospital and Mel rushed inside and so did Seth. But he looked for Carlisle instead. He found him because he was busy running around too most probably because of Whitebird.

'Doc!' he called.

'Seth!' Carlisle was surprised to see Seth in the hospital. But then he figured maybe he was here to talk about Mel. 'Look, I'm sort of busy right now. One of the patients have-.'

'Yeah, I know,' Seth interrupted him. 'That's what I wanted to talk to you about.'

* * *

><p>Having heard what Seth had to say, Carlisle's fast mind thought of what he had to do and he went into his office and asked a nurse outside to ask Dr. Rivers to come meet him instantly and that it was about Jason Whitebird. Mel went into Carlisle's room and Seth got out of the hospital and called Jake.<p>

As soon as Jake picked up, Seth said, 'Did you know he fucking escaped from the hospital?'

'Yeah, I found out later,' Jake said. 'Why?'

'Because he's Mel's patient, that's why!' Seth said. 'And the whole hospital is running around looking for him!'

'Shit!' Jake cussed. 'You serious?'

'No cause this is such a joking matter Jake!' Seth said, sarcastically. 'Anyway I talked to Carlisle. He's going to handle everything.'

Jake sighed in relief. 'Good thinking,' Jake told him.

'What's up with the kid anyway?' Seth asked.

'Phased back,' Jake said. 'I brought him over my place and we're filling him in.'

'Good,' Seth said.

'Seth?' he heard Mel's voice from behind. He turned. 'I'll talk you later, kay? Bye!' he said and hung up and walked to Mel, concern on his face.

'Is everything okay?' he asked.

Mel nodded. 'Yeah,' she said. 'Dr. Cullen said he signed his released papers. He said his dad wanted to take him home badly and Dr. Cullen let him under the condition that he rest.'

'Okay, so that's great,' Seth said. _Owe you one__ doc!_

'Yeah,' Mel sighed in relief. 'He said, the nurse at Jason's room wasn't informed and she just freaked out when she didn't find him in his bed.'

Seth nodded. This one incident looked like it had sucked almost all the energy out of her. She looked tired. Seth put his arm around her. 'C'mon let's get you home.'

'Thanks,' Mel said. 'That would be great.'

* * *

><p>'So what are you gonna do now?' Mel asked as Seth stopped the car in front of her house.<p>

Seth shrugged as he killed the engine. 'Dunno,' he said. 'Hit back at the garage. I had some work left.'

'Would you like to come in for ice cream or a drink?' Mel asked.

Seth smiled. 'I can never say no to food.'

Mel smiled as she got down from the car and unlocked her door.

They both sat at the kitchen and Mel brought out the ice cream and the drinks.

'So why did you run off like that?' Mel asked.

'Jake had an emergency at the garage,' Seth lied. He hated doing it. But he knew he had to. 'Had to get some things in order for him.'

'Oh,' Mel replied. 'Okay.' She changed the conversation. 'I never knew Bella Cullen is Chief's daughter.'

'Oh yeah,' Seth said, thankful that she changed the subject. 'I guess I forgot to mention that. She married Edward Cullen.'

Then the conversation went from there. They talked about nothing and everything and Mel even brought up the subject of his baby pictures and laughed soundly when Seth showed outrage at his mother.

'Seriously you were a cute kid,' Mel commented.

Seth smiled. 'Well thank you,' he said, taking a bow. 'Now let's get even. Show me yours.'

'I don't even know where mine are!' Mel said. 'Dad must have stashed them somewhere. Which means they have to be somewhere in this house. But anyway you're so not seeing them!'

'What?' Seth protested. 'That's so unfair.'

'I'm not showing you myself wearing braces and all,' Mel said.

Seth smiled at her. 'You wouldn't be any less beautiful to me Mel,' Seth said.

Mel blushed. And Seth leaned forward and took her lips with his. Mel kissed him back almost instantly. As they were both sitting down, height wasn't a problem with either one of them. Seth caressed her cheek as he moved his lips against hers. Mel slowly raised her arms and circled them around his neck leaning in closer, before Seth lifted her off the next chair and set her down on his lap.

Mel could never understand the warmth that spread though her bones nor could she get enough of it. Seth was so warm. It was almost unreal. And yet whenever he touched her she was sure she felt a chill running along her spine only eagerly reacting to his touch. Now sitting on his lap side saddled, Mel had a slight height advantage over him. She was the one lowering her head slightly and kissing him back, her fingers running all over his hair.

Seth supported her with one hand on the small of her back and one on her knees making sure she stayed on his lap. She tasted like the ice cream they were just having, vanilla with a slight hint of bitter chocolate. That taste blended with a sort of a taste of her own, kissing her was totally driving Seth insane and he didn't know if he could ever pull back from her soft, warm lips.

But he had to because his phone had to ring right then. Well basically Mel pulled back, giving him the opportunity to receive the call.

'Sorry,' he apologized as he dug his hand inside his pocket to retrieve his phone.

'It's okay,' Mel said, climbing down from his lap and looking at him. Running her hands through his hair had left his dark hair very messy, sticking up in all directions and it sort of gave him a roguishly sexy look. And she felt the butterflies again.

Seth reluctantly let her go. No one had called him. It was a text. From Jake. He cussed inwardly this time. _Really Jake? Perfect timing! _Right, he had patrol duty tonight.

'Yeah I have to go,' Seth told Mel apologetically.

'Oh?' Mel said. 'Okay.'

Seth went to her and gave her another kiss and then forced himself to pull back.

'Get some rest,' Seth said softly. 'You still look tired.'

Mel nodded and smiled up at him. He kissed her hair while giving her a hug. 'I'll see you soon as soon as you're free.'

'Right,' Mel said wrapping her arms around his middle, returning his hug. 'I'll hold you onto that.'

Seth smiled. 'You'd better,' he said. He let her go, gave her one last smile, waved and was out of the house, cursing the hell out of Jake in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it?<strong>

**I hope it was ok.I made this chapter extra long for you guys cause it might be some time before I'm back with another chapter again!  
><strong>

**Now I might not get the chance to upload anytime soon. Cause you know my exams are still on. And I only updated this one cause I needed a break. But don't worry once I'm done with the exams I'll come back full on with very quick updates. Promise! **

**And yeah another thing, the reviews are really not up to my expectations. Seriously I got only three reviews for the previous chapter when I got over a hundred hits for the chapter itself and a lot of new readers favoriting this story and all. If you're liking this story then wring down two simple words like "Good story" or "Update soon" can't really hurt right? Well I was really upset and disheartened with the number of reviews I got for the previous chapter. It really encourages me to write if I see the reviews even if they are composed of the fewest words possible! **

**So yeah, could you please please take two seconds of your time and write something down for me? Pretty Please? *Insert Puppy dog eyes here.***

**Review please! =D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! What with my exams and my computer getting busted I really didn't get the chance to update. **

**Thanks for the reviews! They really encouraged me! **

**Well enjoy this chapter! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

'We need to have the bonfire again,' Jake announced. 'We have a new recruit and there are a few new kids in the tribes who might just spout fur, who knows. And new imprints who need to know the stories.'

'Yeah,' Embry agreed. 'Lucy's been asking about the legends once I told her everything. And I guessed old Billy could tell them better than me,' he said about his imprint.

Seth shifted uncomfortably. 'Jake,' he said warily. 'I didn't tell her anything yet, man.'

Jake looked at Seth, a weary expression on his face. 'I don't know why you're stalling.'

'Yeah, why exactly are you stalling?' Quil asked raising both his eyebrows.

Seth shook his head in frustration. 'Not the right time yet,' he answered shortly.

Jake sighed but chose not to argue. 'Bring her anyway if you want to,' he said. 'I'll tell Dad not to tell the stories with present references.'

Seth looked thankful. 'Thanks,' he said. 'I'll bring her.'

* * *

><p>When Seth called Mel, he was going over in his mind how exactly to tell her about the bonfire.<p>

'Hey,' Mel picked up.

Her voice made a smile etch across his face. 'Hey,' he said. 'When did you get back?'

'A few minutes ago,' Mel said. Seth could literally hear the exhaustion in her voice.

'Yeah, you sound tired,' Seth commented. 'So I'll just go straight to the point. Are you free tomorrow night?'

'I suppose so,' Mel answered. 'Why?'

'I was wondering if you wanted to come to LaPush tomorrow night,' Seth said. 'We're having a bonfire party and it would be fun.'

'Sure,' Mel said without hesitation.

'That was fast,' Seth said, grinning. He had expected Mel ask at least a few more questions.

'Was I supposed to be slow?' Mel asked.

'No, I just thought you'd ask more questions,' Seth said chuckling.

'Well, sorry to disappoint you,' Mel said. 'But I really can't wait for a change of environment. I've been to and from the hospital and home for a bit too long.'

'Only that?' Seth asked teasingly feigning disappointment.

Mel laughed. The sound was like music to his ears. 'No, I guess not,' she admitted. 'But I'm guessing you're gonna make me say it. So yeah, I can't wait to be with you. That being the first reason.'

Seth laughed. 'I'm glad you feel the same way. You need to rest. I'll pick you up tomorrow.'

'Yup, sure,' Mel said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>'Any sign of the vamp?' Seth asked Jake. They had lost total track of the vampire they had encountered in the woods.<p>

Jake shook his head. 'Didn't even leave a trail.'

Seth was relieved. His only concern was Mel. With a vampire loose in town, Seth had been half crazy with worry. Now with the news of the vampire gone, he finally felt the load of the sky lifted off his shoulders.

'Good,' he said.

* * *

><p>Seth reached Mel's house earlier than he was supposed to. He couldn't sit at home for long thinking that he would get to see Mel soon. He pressed the bell and Mel opened the door. What he saw wasn't something he was expecting to see. And immediately his heart was filled with concern. Mel was still dressed in her navy blue scrubs, her eyes were red from crying and the tear stains were visible on her cheeks though Seth could tell she had tried her best to rub them off.<p>

'Seth what- you're early,' Mel said taken by surprise.

Seth stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. 'I'm glad I am,' he said. 'Tell me what's wrong? You're crying.'

'It's nothing,' Mel said, turning her head away.

'Hey, it's definitely not nothing,' Seth said. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she faced him. 'Tell me,' he requested.

Mel didn't know why she was crying. She wasn't supposed to. She was a doctor for crying out loud. Crying over these things wasn't something she was supposed to do.

But when Seth put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with such concern she couldn't hold them back anymore. It was a total disaster. She broke down and she was pretty sure besides the tears, her nose had turned bright red. It had been a while someone had looked at her like that. Seth didn't ask any further questions. He just took her in his arms and wrapped his arms around her while she wet his shirt with her tears. He took her to the couch where he sat down and brought her down on his lap and she hid her face in the crook of his neck, while he held her tight.

Seth wanted to know what it was that got her so upset. But he didn't ask. At least not until she calmed down. After a while she lifted her face off his neck and rubbed her tears off with the back of her hand.

'Tell me what's wrong,' Seth said gently.

'It's stupid,' Mel said. 'I shouldn't have cried like that. It's just sometimes this profession is so hard.'

'Something happen at the hospital?' Seth asked running his fingers through her hair.

'I had a patient since I came to Forks,' she said. 'He was pretty sick, diagnosed with third degree stomach cancer. The operation wasn't successful and when I told him that he was so normal, he was joking about it. Then I had to break it to his family and they didn't take it the same way as him. He died today early in the morning. We had become good friends and I admired his courage. These things happen so much at the hospital. I'm used to it by now. I don't know why I'm crying.'

'Hey, it's okay,' Seth said soothingly. 'Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you have to be heartless.'

'I know,' Mel said. 'It just sucks when these things happen. I hate it so much when I have to tell the family that they are losing someone they love.'

Seth rubbed away her tears. 'You'll pull through,' he said. 'I know it. You might lose patients but think about all those you're saving.'

Mel nodded and put her head back on his shoulder. 'Thanks,' she said. 'Sorry for bursting into tears like that.'

Seth smiled. 'Don't worry about it Mel,' he said. 'You could flood this house and I'd still be here.'

Mel loved the feeling of Seth against her. He was always so warm. She had stopped questioning him about it and she knew it was unnatural but she couldn't help feeling warm whenever he was with her. This smile, his warmth, warmed her from inside out.

'Do you still want to go to the bonfire?' Seth asked. 'It's okay if you don't want to.'

'No, it's fine,' Mel said. 'I want to.'

'I'm guessing you don't want to show up in your scrubs,' Seth said.

Mel shook her head. She had to go change but she wanted to sit like that with Seth for a while longer. And before she could think she spoke her mind. Seth smiled. 'As long as you want,' he replied.

Mel placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around him tighter.

* * *

><p>Mel came downstairs changed into jeans and a full sleeved t shirt and a purple jacket. She wore a pair of flip-flops. Seth looked at them and said, 'Sneakers.'<p>

'What?'

'Put on sneakers,' he said. 'You'll have to walk quite a distance.'

'So what exactly is this bonfire?' Mel asked, as she put on her Reeboks.

'Nothing much,' Seth shrugged. 'Just something we plan once in a while. You could meet all my friends and Emily is dying to meet you.'

Seth had already told Mel a lot about Emily.

'And not to mention a huge bonfire and of course food,' Seth finished with a grin. He stuffed his hands inside his hoody pockets as he waited for Mel to lock the front door. Then they were in his car and off to LaPush.

'In the forest?' Mel asked a little surprised as Seth stopped the car right in front of the forest and parked it beside a few other cars right there.

'Not quite,' Seth said. He took Mel's hand and pulled her with him into the forest. 'C'mon. It's a little walk away.'

They walked through the forest for a good ten minutes and Mel didn't let go of Seth's hand during the whole hike. She wasn't familiar with the way and it was pretty dark for her to see anything. She couldn't even see Seth properly who was walking so near her. But Seth seemed to have no problem with the darkness. He seemed to know the route by heart. It was like he could see everything clearly.

'Why didn't you bring a flashlight or something?' Mel asked. 'I can't see anything.'

'I didn't think I'd need one,' came Seth's reply. 'Stay behind me. You'll be fine.' He tightened his grip around her hand.

After ten minutes Seth finally got her out of the forest to what looked to Mel like a cliff top. Now after the total black of the forest the fire blazing at the centre of the clearing blinded Mel temporarily. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the brightness of the fire and looked around and was surprised to see so many people. There were a few elderly people sitting around the fire conversing within themselves. Among them there was a man in a wheelchair, another man who looked over a hundred years old with all of his hair and beard as white as snow. And then talking with them was Sue Swan, Seth's mother. And another tall man who looked in his early thirties or late twenties.

'That's Billy Black,' Seth said, pointing at the man on the wheel chair. 'Jake's old man. And that's old Grandpa Quil. Quil's grandfather. And that's Sam.'

Right then a woman with long black hair and a very kind and cheerful face came right in front of Mel.

'Hi, Mel,' she said giving her a hug. 'I'm Emily. It's so good to finally meet you. Seth doesn't stop talking about you.'

Mel gave a sideways glance at Seth, a smile on her face. Seth grinned back and shrugged.

'It's nice to meet you too,' Mel replied, warmly. She noticed the long scar on her face but she didn't ask neither did she stare or look away. Mel thought the scar didn't make her look any less pretty.

'Okay, you can leave,' Emily shooed him away. 'I'll take Mel from here. You go before all of them finish the food. I'm guessing the food is almost over.'

'Okay,' Seth smiled. 'You can take Mel.' He let go of Mel's hand after giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Emily led Mel away to another corner where there were a lot of other people standing.

'C'mon I'll introduce you to some other people,' Emily said. 'And if you're hungry there's more food there. I always keep a secret stash of food so that the boys don't get to gobble everything down.'

Emily led her towards the group of elder people Mel saw sitting beside the fire talking among themselves. 'That's the Quilette council elders. I'm guessing you already met Sue?'

Mel nodded. 'Yeah, I did,' she said.

Emily smiled. 'I'll introduce you to the rest.'

'Hey, guys,' Emily said as she and Mel reached them. 'This is Mel,' she introduced. And Mel was surprised at see how she needed no further introduction. It was like the whole of LaPush knew about her. Billy Black smiled and extended his hand to shake Mel's.

'Pleasure to meet you,' he said as Mel shook his hand.

'Thank you,' Mel said. 'Nice to meet you too.'

Old Quil seemed to be nodding off and didn't notice Mel. Sue smiled and gave her a hug.

Sam stood up and shook hands with Mel too. Once the introduction with the Council leaders were over, Emily gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek and led Mel to introduce her to more people. There was a black haired woman sitting with a red haired girl.

Emily seemed to lead Mel towards those women. On the way Emily said, 'There used to be more people in the bonfires before. But then Leah moved away and so did Jake's sister with her boyfriend Paul.'

Then she changed the subject. 'Did you meet Susan?'

'Oh yes,' Mel smiled at the memory of Susan pulling Seth's hair and smacking his head in annoyance. 'We came across each other. Is she here?'

'No,' Emily said. 'The bonfire will be over way past her bedtime so I left Collin to babysit her.'

They reached the two ladies and Mel noticed that the black haired woman was pregnant and the red haired girl looked about eighteen or nineteen.

Seeing Mel the black haired woman smiled. 'You must be Mel,' she said.

This time unable to stop herself from asking Mel said, 'How could you tell?'

'I make it my business to know,' she said good humouredly. 'I'm Kim by the way.'

Mel smiled back.

'C'mon sit down,' Kim patted the place beside her. Mel sat down already liking the good humored lady. Emily came back with a plate of pizza and Kim's eyes shone. 'Oh Em, you're a life saver! I was so hungry!'

'How far along are you?' Mel asked.

'Seven and a half months,' Kim replied, biting into her pizza. 'Almost eight.'

'So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?' Mel asked.

'No, we asked the doctor not to tell us,' Kim said. 'Jared and I want it to be a surprise.'

Mel saw the red haired girl get up and embrace a guy and Mel thought it looked like Embry. He just seemed to have arrived.

'Too bad Embry doesn't get much of the food,' Emily said. 'Not if the rest of them ate everything up.'

As Embry walked away towards the food with the girl, Seth, Jake and another guy came towards them. They were laughing about something and then Jake smacked Seth on the head frowning, which further cracked up the other guy. Seth didn't lose his grin, massaging the back of his head as he came along.

Mel knew the other guy was Jared when he stooped down and kissed Kim and sat beside her. Jake said hi to Mel walked away to talk to his father.

Seth came to Mel and asked, 'The stories will start a bit later. Wanna take a walk?'

Mel nodded and got to her feet brushing off her jeans. As they walked away, Mel asked, 'What stories?'

Seth shrugged. 'Just some legends that Billy and old Quil like to say around in the bonfire,' he said. 'I promise you'll find them interesting.'

'Okay,' Mel said.

'C'mon I'll show you something,' Seth said taking her hand and pulling her with him. 'Are you afraid of heights?'

'It depends,' Mel said.

'How?'

'If I'm standing someplace very high and looking down it doesn't bother me much but I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna like it much if I'm falling down.'

Seth smiled. He brought her to very far edge of the cliff and Mel could hear the waves crashing against the rocks from the top of the cliff. There was a moon peaking from behind some clouds so everything wasn't quite as dark as it had been in the forest and the breeze hitting her face was extremely refreshing. She stood at the very edge of the cliff and looked down to find that it was pretty high. But it didn't bother her much. Seth put his arms around her waist from behind her, holding her close to him so that the combination of the cool breeze and the warmth he was radiating was creating a perfect balance.

Mel leaned back against him thankful for his warmth. 'Thanks for bringing me here,' she said. 'Everyone is really nice.'

'I told them to behave,' Seth said, knowing how close to the truth that was. He had warned everybody to not mention to her the whole wolf thing.

Mel laughed. 'I hardly think you needed to,' she said. Everyone had been genuinely nice to her.

'True,' Seth agreed.

'Oi, story time!' someone shouted, most likely Brady.

Seth steered Mel towards the bonfire and sat down beside her. As everybody sat down in a circle surrounding the bonfire, Mel noticed Jason.

'Jason?' she exclaimed, but only Seth heard her. 'What is he doing here?' It was surprising for Mel to see her patient who had half scared her to death the other day was sitting there laughing with Brady.

'Oh he's friends with Brady,' Seth said quickly. 'And he is new around here so Brady asked him to come.'

Jason noticed Mel and smiled. He walked to her. 'Hey doc,' he greeted. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

'Likewise,' Mel replied, smiling at him. 'Are you doing okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' Jason said.

'It's only been a few days,' Mel said. 'You're not supposed to be fine! How can you even walk?'

'Oh uh my leg healed a little,' Jason said. 'I can walk.' He looked very hesitant all of a sudden and not to mention uncomfortable. Behind Mel Seth looked at him with a raised eyebrow, clearly sending off the message that if he messed up he was going to be dead meat.

'Look, don't worry about me, okay,' Jason said. 'I'll be fine soon. I'm really not completely healed yet.'

And then he suddenly realized, 'Hey hold on a second,' he said. 'So it wasn't Pete, the twitchy nose dude or Dr. Cullen, was it? It's been Seth the whole time?'

'No, no and yes,' Mel replied, turning slightly red.

'What is he talking about?' Seth wanted to know. 'Who's Pete?'

Jason grinned like an imp. 'This surgical intern at the hospital who's so into her.'

'Jason!' Mel scolded. 'That's not true.'

'Believe what you believe woman,' Jason said the grin still on his face. 'But I guess I'm glad you blew me off for Seth rather than Pete. Now that would have sucked!'

'Blew you off?' Seth was clearly not getting any of it.

'Yeah, okay see guys later,' he said rather quickly and rapidly walked away to Brady, making sure to fake a limp while he was at it.

'Unbelievable,' Mel said as she watched him walk away. She turned to Seth who had a questioning look on his face.

'What was that about you blowing him off?' he asked. 'And that Pete guy?'

'He asked me out, I turned him down,' Mel said. 'He guessed I was involved with someone and when I wouldn't tell him who it was he randomly guessed it was either Dr. Cullen or Pete.'

'He asked you out?' Seth asked. He cracked up when he heard that part.

'Yeah, you can laugh all you want,' Mel rolled her eyes. 'But let me just tell you it was creepy.'

'You don't say,' Seth laughed. 'And he thought you were going out with Carlisle?' And he cracked up even more. Mel rolled her eyes again but she couldn't help but grin herself seeing Seth laugh like that.

When Seth stopped laughing he pulled on a straight face and said, 'But I don't like the sound of this Pete guy.'

'He doesn't like me,' Mel clarified. 'I don't know where Jason got that idea from!'

Right then Billy cleared his throat and silence fell around the bonfire.

'What are the stories about?' Mel whispered to Seth.

'Old Quilette legends,' Seth answered.

Then Billy Black's voice filled around the bonfire as he begun the stories. Mel thought he was the greatest story teller ever. His voice was rich and almost majestic. And he knew where to put in suspense and paused at the right moments and grabbed the full attention of his audience. Mel got more and more amazed as she heard the stories. She had never heard legends like these in her entire life. She got to know about Kaheleha and the Spirit Warriors. Then about Taha Aki and the betrayal of Utlapa. The stories were being told so nicely that she couldn't help but feel mesmerized even though she knew these couldn't possibly be true. And the way Billy was saying it, with the suspense and the thrill, even with the blazing warmth of the bonfire in front of her; Mel could help but shiver a little. Seth moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

'He's saying it like he truly believes them,' Mel said finally to Seth in a low voice. Seth didn't look at her when he replied. He shrugged and said, 'I guess he does.'

Then old Quil took over the story and told them about the third wife and her sacrifice. Mel thought the story was beautiful. She admired the woman's courage. Mel felt a small shudder up her spine when old Quil described the Cold Ones or the Blood Drinkers. It reminded her of vampires. And how scared she had been when she had first read Dracula when she was fourteen. When old Quil finished, a silence prevailed in the atmosphere.

Someone said in a breathy voice, 'Cool.' And Mel looked to find that it was Jason, who was staring at the story tellers with wide eyes.

Brady who was sitting beside him, abruptly turned and said, 'Boo!' right in his ear and Jason jumped and shrieked like a girl which sent everyone into fits of laughter.

'Not funny man!' Jason complained.

After the laughter died, everyone started to get up and from around the campfire. Seth pulled Mel to her feet.

'C'mon let's get you home,' he said. 'It's almost midnight.'

'Oh wow, time flew by,' Mel commented.

Seth led her through the forest and then back to his car.

As he drove her to her house, he asked, 'So how'd you like the stories?'

'They were really amazing,' Mel replied. 'Billy is a great storyteller. He tells them really...I don't know realistically.'

'Well he's been telling the stories since I can remember,' Seth replied.

'He's good at it,' Mel said.

The drive back to Mel's place didn't take too long. Seth stopped the car in front of her house.

'Thanks I had a great time,' Mel said. She leaned forward and kissed him. Mel was always surprised at how when she kissed Seth she couldn't make herself pull back all too easily. And this time was no exception either as the good bye kiss which was supposed to be short to had turned out into a much longer one. Seth leaned towards her and kissed her back, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other through her hair.

Seth pulled back suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed and looked from the top of her head at her house.

'Something wrong?' Mel asked.

'Give me your keys,' Seth said. 'And stay in the car.'

'Seth, what's wrong?' Mel said becoming apprehensive.

'Give me the keys and stay in the car,' Seth repeated. 'I'll go check what's wrong.'

'Seth-,' she protested, but handed him her keys anyway.

Seth got out of the car and headed towards the house. Mel could see nothing wrong with it. Not listening to Seth, she got out of the car and went into her house and found Seth standing in the living room, his eyebrows still furrowed.

'Someone's been here,' Seth said.

'What?' Mel said. 'How can you-.' But she didn't get to finish the sentence. She saw the vase which used to stand on her living room table on the ground broken to pieces. And suddenly a terror gripped her. _Have they found me?_

'Maybe it was a wind or something,' Mel said though she didn't believe it herself. 'It toppled the vase over.'

'All your windows are closed,' Seth said. 'And I can assure you nothing was taken. So it couldn't have been a burglary.'

Seth knew it wasn't the burglary. And he didn't understand someone had been in her house by looking at the broken vase.

He had known from the car when the incredibly sweet smell drifted to his nose which made him want to gag. The smell was all over Mel's house. He was doing his best not to scrunch up his nose at the disgusting smell.

He knew for sure it wasn't a burglar. It had been a vampire or maybe more than just one. He became sure of two things immediately. First, that the vampire that they'd been chasing didn't really make a run for it. Infact he had made a couple of friends. And secondly, he couldn't let Mel out of his sight even for one minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the chapter. What will Mel do? Were the vampires coming to her place randomly or was it for some other reason? Find out more in the chapters to come. <strong>

**I did not describe the legends in the story. Please refer to Eclipse by Stephenie Meyers Chapter Legends for the full thing.**

**Thanks to ****YuriLovesSparkles****, ****Mythical Words, Noble Korhedron****, ****suzie1107****, ****Sunshine7****2, ****MissCoppersMom****, BFABB, ****lilbit, Fukuko-chan**** and anon for the encouraging reviews. Love you guys! And I'm counting on your reviews for this chapter as well.  
>For my other readers, thanks for reading and favoriting! <strong>

**Please leave a review! Cheers! =D **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, here I am, back with another chapter pretty soon! I couldn't help writing this! I was surprised myself at how fast I could get this one done.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews guys! =D They make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Seth took Mel's hand and held onto her securely. He could feel her shaking slightly and could tell that she was scared. Her face was pale and a scared expression on her face. He wanted to hit himself. He felt he shouldn't have told her anything like that. He could've said it in a way that could have made the situation sound a bit less scary.

But Mel knew what she was scared of. It didn't have anything to do with what Seth had told her. The only thing that mattered to her was that someone was in her house. And she could tell it wasn't a burglar. She didn't even need to check if anything was missing. She had this gut feeling that it wasn't a burglary and her gut feeling had always turned out to be right. So it left her with one option. They had finally found her. And had paid her house a visit expecting her to be in and would have killed her. She prayed she was wrong about that. She had just found a new beginning in Forks and it would tear her apart if she had to lose that too. And if she was correct, and her prayers were not answered then she knew she had to keep Seth out of it. It was the only way she could make sure that he would be safe and okay. If they did come back for her, she knew she had to run again. She didn't have the courage to stand up and fight. She had called herself a coward a million times but it never helped her change her mind.

She felt Seth's warm hand in hers and she gripped it tight. She knew if she was right, she needed to tell Seth everything. But not yet. She needed to be sure first. Seth gave her hand a slight tug.

'C'mon,' he said. 'You can't stay here. It's not safe at the moment.'

Mel looked at Seth hardly registering what he was saying. Her mind was so clammed up that even without understanding what he was saying; she nodded and let Seth pull her out of the house.

Once outside the house, Seth locked the door shut. Mel still looked white. He pulled her into a hug in an attempt to calm her down. 'Hey, you'll be fine,' he said. 'I'll make sure of that.'

The vampires had left a trail but he needed to phase to follow that. But he couldn't do that now. Mel needed him and besides he could hardly phase in front of Mel.

Seth took her back to the car and once she sat down inside he said, 'Stay in the car, okay. I'll just make a call.'

Mel nodded and this time listened to Seth and stayed in the car.

Seth called Jake.

Jake was all business when Seth explained everything to him. 'Okay you stay with Mel,' he said. 'I'll scout the area with the rest of the pack.'

'Thanks,' Seth said. 'The trail is pretty strong.'

Seth was went back to Mel and found her still sitting in the car. He hopped in behind the wheel and took a look at her. She looked better. Some color had returned to her face.

'You okay?' he asked, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. Her cheek was cold. She nodded.

Seth started the car and drove his way back to LaPush.

'Where are we going?' Mel asked, finally.

'My place,' Seth answered. 'You'll be safe there until your place gets sorted out.'

* * *

><p>Seth opened the door and led her inside his house. She still looked sort of shaken and had come along with Seth without a word. Seth pulled her into an embrace. 'Hey are you alright?' he asked softly. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head against his chest and nodded.<p>

Mel kept telling herself to not be afraid. But she didn't know how to listen to herself. She kept envisioning how her life would turn out if her suspicions were correct and she just couldn't not be scared. Seth was like an unguent to her fear and pain. Being close to him had calmed her down significantly. And she didn't want to let go.

'It's okay,' Seth said, lowering his head and kissing her hair. 'Everything will be fine.'

Mel wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him so badly. But she just couldn't no matter how much she tried.

Seth could feel that she was shaken and exhausted.

'Are you hungry?' Seth asked.

Mel shook her head. 'Just tired.'

Seth took her upstairs and showed her to his room. 'I'd have given you Leah's room but it's not been dusted in a while and I'm guessing not habitable,' he explained.

'This is your room?' Mel asked.

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'Don't worry about it. I'll take the couch downstairs. If you need anything just shout.'

'I have to go to the hospital tomorrow!' Mel suddenly realized. 'I forgot to bring my backpack.'

'I'll get it for you later,' Seth told her with a smile. 'Stop worrying. Just get some rest.'

'And,' Mel hesitated. Seth raised his eyebrows. 'I don't have a change of clothes,' she said, realizing she couldn't go to sleep in the clothes she was wearing.

Seth scratched his head. 'I could give you mine,' he said, walking to the closet and taking out a black sweatshirt. 'This do?'

Mel nodded taking the sweatshirt from him. 'This'll do fine.'

Seth's phone rang and knowing it had to be Jake, Seth excused himself from Mel and went downstairs to pick up the call.

'We chased them down,' Jake said. 'Killed one.'

'Only one?' Seth asked. 'Jake there were at least four in her house.'

'I know,' Jake said. 'They split up. We're still following the others. Could you possibly make it? We could really use you.'

'And leave Mel unguarded?' Seth said. 'Not happening.'

'I'll send in someone else?' Jake suggested. 'To guard her.'

Seth hesitated. 'I don't know. I really don't feel safe leaving her.'

'Okay,' Jake said. 'I understand. I'll carry on the search. But if we need you, I'll send in someone else and you have to come.'

'Okay,' Seth said. 'I will.' With that he hung up. Seth knew Mel had a secret she wasn't sharing and he didn't forget what Alice told had him about the vision. He hoped to God he didn't have to leave her alone.

* * *

><p>Mel went to the washroom and stepped out of her clothes and put on Seth's sweatshirt. It smelled just like him, masculine and a smell that reminded her of the wilderness. And it was warm just like him. Once she wore it, she found that it was as good as a dress. It reached just about an inch above her knees and she had to fold the sleeves a couple of folds to use her hands properly. She washed her face and looked at the mirror. She could see that she had gone visibly pale. She couldn't let this happen to her again. She tried to calm herself down by telling herself that it couldn't have been them and there was no point in getting ahead of herself which would only make her panic.<p>

She remembered Seth had left her in the car and had gone to make a call. Did he call the police? If it were the police, they were bound to come to a conclusion right? Mel needed to know what they found. She decided to ask Seth.

Once she stepped out of the washroom, she didn't need to head downstairs to look for Seth. He was standing there in his room, waiting for her.

'Hey, I got you some blankets,' Seth said, as soon as she stepped inside the room.

'Thanks,' Mel said, with a soft smile.

Seth looked at her and he couldn't look away. Though his sweatshirt was doing a tremendous job was hiding most of her it still gave him a clear view of her long legs. And even the bagginess of the shirt wasn't doing much to hide the fact that she clearly had a figure to die for underneath. Seth gave his head a rough mental shake. Now was not the time to think about these!

Saving Seth from his clear moment of lust, Mel asked, 'When you left me in the car to make a call, did you call the police?'

It took him a little bit of a time to understand what Mel was telling him. Once he did, he was quick enough to think of an answer.

'Yes,' he lied through his teeth. He hated doing it. He hated lying to her. But what else could he do given the circumstances?

_Tell her the truth? _His conscience bugged him.

Seth knew he couldn't. At least not right then. Mel was already pretty scared as it was. A whole confession of vampires and werewolves wasn't going to do much good for her nerves. And if he told her instead of the police he had called a pack of wolves, which by the way he was a part of, to scout the area around her house and her house too, then he had pretty much no idea how she would react. And he didn't want to know right then.

'Charlie will check the place out,' Seth said. 'As soon as he gives me the green signal, I'll get you back to your place.'

Mel nodded.

'When do you have to get to the hospital tomorrow?' Seth asked.

'Eight,' Mel replied.

'Okay, I'll get you there,' Seth said. 'And when do you get off?'

Mel smiled. 'Next morning, around eleven.'

'Right,' Seth replied with the smile. 'Crazy schedule. Get your rest. I'm guessing you'll be needing it.'

He went to her and placed a kiss on her forehead and moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

'And don't worry about your house,' he said, softly, caressing her cheek. 'I'm sure it was nothing.'

Mel nodded and looked at him. She could see the genuine concern and reassurance on his face and she wanted to believe him.

'You really think so?' she asked.

_No. _'Yes,' Seth told her with a reassuring smile. Seth could see the struggling expression on her face. He could guess she was really trying hard to believe him. _Mel, what are you not telling me?_

Seth lowered his head and kissed her. He couldn't help himself. She looked so fragile and helpless and scared that he just wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her anyway he could. He wanted to solve her problems, make her worries go away, make everything right. But for that Mel needed to tell him everything. He knew he could just ask but within the time he had been with Mel he had learned to understand her. And he knew Mel would tell him when she was ready. He understood that the reason she wasn't telling him had nothing to do with trusting him but everything to do with the fact that she wasn't yet ready to talk about it.

Mel wanting all the distraction she could get and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her lips in perfect sync with his. Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible and felt the warmth returning to her body. And before she knew it, she was so much swept away by the kiss, that she opened her mouth and invited him in. As soon as her lips parted and Seth's tongue entered her mouth, she felt half her insides go all warm and fuzzy and half her insides melt. It was a weird feeling but a good one that left her wanting for the feeling to come back or stay with her. Seth's hand moved up from her waist and cupped the side of her face, as he kissed her, tracing his tongue to every corner of her warm, sweet mouth which only left him craving for more. Angling his face so he could get better access, Seth mused how she tasted of innocence and complete giving. Mel was startled to discover how kissing Seth would always send her over the edge and make her never want to stop kissing him.

Suddenly Seth's ears twitched as he heard someone at the door. Whoever it was hadn't knocked or pressed the doorbell. With great difficulty, Seth literally tore his mouth away from Mel's and listened to her ragged breathing once he pulled away. Her hazel eyes met his brown ones and Seth pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Seth could understand that she was thankful that Seth had stopped. She didn't want to go any further and Seth knew that. And he didn't want to rush her into anything. It was tough for either of them to pull away after the powerful kiss that they had just experienced. Seth had no idea from where he had found the strength to pull back at all.

_Whoever is at the door needs to be thanked really. _Seth thought.

'Get some sleep,' Seth said. 'And call me if you need anything. I'll be downstairs.'

Mel nodded. As Seth moved away from her, she instantly felt bereft of his warmth. Getting sleep wasn't going to be easy. Mel got under the covers and tried to close her eyes and get some rest, but her lips still burned from Seth's touch and her mind was filled with the thoughts of how she was ever going to leave Seth and run away if circumstances called for it. The more she thought about it, the more impossible the idea seemed. But she knew she had to somehow do it. If it meant she had to keep Seth safe and alive, she knew she had to do it, no matter if doing so would as good as kill her in the process.

* * *

><p>Seth went downstairs, clearing his cloudy mind and opened the door to find Brady and Jason standing outside.<p>

'What is it?' Seth asked. Even though he was thankful for their interruption he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed too.

'We need you man,' Brady said. 'The vampires are pretty good fighters. Not newborns.'

'I can't leave Mel-,' Seth started but Brady interrupted.

'Jason will stay,' Brady said. 'He's new at this. Jake doesn't wanna risk his furry hide out there. He can stay here while you're gone and keep an eye on Mel.'

Seth hesitated. He wanted to go after the vampires who had broken into Mel's house. But leaving Mel didn't seem like a good idea to him either.

'We could use your experience,' Brady said.

Seth knew what he had to do. 'Fine,' he said, pulling off his hoody and his t shirt. He turned to Jason. 'Stay here and phase and let me know the moment anything goes wrong. And if Mel wakes up tell her I'm at the Police Station talking to Charlie.'

'You got it, boss,' Jason said, entering the house and settling himself on the couch.

Seth turned and followed Brady out of the house.

* * *

><p>As soon as Seth phased along with Brady, Brady whistled in his head. <em>Wow, dude sorry for the interruption.<em>

_Shut up. _Seth snapped and changed the subject. _Where did you guys lose them?_

_Who said anything about losing them? _Brady said. _They're still there. We just needed all the help that we could get._

_Are the rest still fighting them? _Seth asked. Then before Brady could answer, he said, _Yeah don't answer that I can hear them._

Having the best hearing in the wolf pack, Seth was able to hear the wolf pack and the vampires before Brady could.

_We chased them into the forest. _Brady explained. _One of them already escaped. One of them is dead. We're fighting two of them currently. _

_Jake and Embry got one of them cornered. _Seth told him. _Jared's after the other one. You go help Jake and Embry. I'll go help Jared._

Brady grunted in agreement and speeded forward towards Jake and Embry.

Quil and Collin were following the trail of the vampire that had escaped but was having no luck at finding the vampire.

Seth swiftly moved towards Jared who was fighting a vampire single handedly. The vampire was tall, fair haired with an awfully scarred and ugly face and blood red eyes.

Seeing Seth arrive, Jared said. _Finally huh?_

_What, you couldn't fight ugly on your own? _Seth replied good humouredly.

_Get him from behind. _Jared told Seth. _He's jumping around too much. Fucking blood sucking monkey!_

_You got it. _Seth said. Seth went around from behind so Jared and Seth could corner the vampire together. They did succeed in cornering the vampire and even taking him away from the vast canopy of trees to a small clearing so he couldn't jump around. But now having found no other way to escape them, the vampire lunged forward and before Seth could react or stop him, he found himself stepping into a pool of blood.

* * *

><p>Mel got about an hour of sleep before she woke up from a nightmare. She rubbed her face and realized that the trauma of the whole event had initiated the nightmares that she hadn't had for a while. She lay back down on the bed but couldn't bring herself to fall asleep again. Giving up on the effort of getting to fall back to sleep, Mel got out of bed and made her way downstairs to see if Seth was awake and to get herself a glass of water.<p>

She went downstairs to find that instead of Seth, a fair haired boy was sitting on the couch, she was almost going to scream when having heard her come downstairs, Jason turned his head. Mel heaved a sigh of relief. But then she realized, 'What are you doing here? Where's Seth?'

'He uh went to the police station,' Jason said, just like Seth had told him to. 'To talk to Charlie.'

'At this hour?' Mel asked.

'Yeah, well Charlie called I guess,' Jason said with a shrug.

'And what are you doing here?' Mel asked.

'He left me here to see if you're okay,' Jason said.

'But aren't supposed to be home right now?' Mel asked. 'You're supposed to be injured.'

Jason was at a loss. If he screwed up, Seth would have his skin. Most probably both human and wolf. And so he couldn't screw up. Jason looked at Mel and completely turned the conversation to another direction to save his own hide.

'Doc, you need to get away from me,' Jason said. 'You're sort of turning me on right now,' he said, indicating the fact that she was only wearing an overlarge sweatshirt. 'And Seth's not going to be happy about this.'

'Ewww Jason!' Mel said quickly walking for the stairs. 'Trust you to make a completely normal conversation into something creepy!'

Mel shuddered and without bothering to drink water she went upstairs as far away from Jason as possible.

* * *

><p>Seth stared dumbfounded for a few seconds at the blood under his feet and then when he realized the whole situation, he caught the vampire from behind, who hadn't been expecting him, and ripped its head out.<p>

_GUYS! JARED! _He shouted once and phased right there to see the extent of Jared's wounds. After getting the hit from the vampire, Jared had involuntarily phased back to human form and was now lying on the grass in a pool of his own blood. His chest was bleeding heavily and the cuts there were deep and sprouting blood at an uncontrolled rate. Jake, Embry and Brady having killed off the vampire they were fighting came instantly to the spot. Seeing Jared, Jake cussed.

'He'll heal,' Jake said. 'But he's losing blood fast. We need to stop the bleeding.'

'We don't have anything to stop the bleeding,' Embry pointed out.

'Let's take him out of the forest first,' Seth said.

'Dude, we have to take her to Mel,' Brady said suddenly. 'She's the nearest available doctor who can fix this.'

Looking down at Jared, Seth didn't hesitate.

* * *

><p>Jared gained consciousness half way to Seth's house. He groaned and sat up. Jake threw him some a pair of spare shorts he always kept in the car and Jared wore it. His wounds did start to heal slowly but they still looked pretty bad. Once the car stopped in front of Seth's house, Jason came out of the house to see what was wrong.<p>

Jake had sent Embry and Brady to help Quil and Collin in the search of the fourth vampire, while he and Seth brought Jared to Seth's place.

'Don't take me home now,' was the first thing Jared said. 'Don't want Kim to see me like this.'

'Don't worry,' Seth said. 'We're at my place. Mel could take a look at you.'

Jason and Jake supported Jared and sat him down on the couch. Seth ran upstairs, picking up his t shirt on the way and pulling in on. His jeans were dirty and covered in mud from where he had left them in the forest but he hoped Mel wouldn't notice.

He went near the bed and gently shook Mel awake. 'Mel,' he called softly.

Mel opened her eyes. 'Seth? What's wrong?' she sat up.

'You need to come downstairs,' Seth said urgently. 'Jared's been injured, badly. You need to do something.'

Mel was out of the bed in a flash, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Seth was surprised at how fast she acted as soon as Seth told her Jared was injured. She didn't even ask any questions about how he was injured or anything. Giving Mel time to come downstairs, Seth got out of the room and went downstairs. Mel grabbed her jeans and wore it and was downstairs about a second later Seth.

Mel furrowed her eyebrows seeing the extent of Jared's wounds. They were pretty deep and were still bleeding. They needed stitches. And she didn't have her backpack with her. She always kept a first aid kit in there in case she needed it.

'Stitches, he needs stitches,' Mel said. 'I don't have my backpack with me. I have everything in there.'

'Wait, I'll get you what you need,' Seth said. 'What do you need?'

'Just get me a first aid box,' Mel said. 'And antiseptic and needle and thread.'

Seth disappeared inside the house and came back a few seconds later with everything that Mel wanted.

When she gave him a quizzical look as she took them, Seth shrugged and said, 'Mom's a nurse.'

Seth knew where these things were kept. His mom always made sure to check he had all these first aid things whenever she visited. Knowing what her son had to go through, she knew it was best to keep these things at hand even though he had accelerated healing abilities.

Mel worked on Jared for an hour until finally she got up and sighed. 'Done,' she said. 'That should stop the bleeding. You should be fine.'

Jared smiled at her. 'Thank you Mel,' he said. He looked cleaner and the color had returned to his face.

Jared started to get up and almost faltered. Mel caught hold of his arm to steady him. 'I don't think you should be moving too much.'

'I need to go home,' Jared said. 'Kim'll worry.'

'I'll take him home,' Jake said. 'Don't worry Mel. I'll make sure he doesn't move.'

Seth knew what they were doing. They were leaving so that Mel didn't have to see Jared heal in a matter of an hour right in front of her eyes. He was thankful for that. He hadn't thought twice to bring Jared to Mel even if it meant revealing his secret to her. Because he just wanted Jared to be okay. And Jared was only returning the favor. Jared could understand the risk Seth hadn't hesitated to take to see that he was healed.

Once Jared, Jake and Jason were out of the house, Mel turned to Seth and asked, 'So what happened? I thought you went to the police station?'

'I did,' Seth said, his mind racing to make up some excuse. 'Jake came with me and um we met Jared on the way coming back. He was all injured. He had an accident at the road. Glass shattered and cut him pretty bad.'

Seth could pretty much tell Mel didn't quite believe him and he expected her to ask him why he was lying. But Mel surprised him by shrugging. 'Okay,' she said.

Then she asked, 'Are you alright? Are you hurt?'

'No,' Seth said. 'Completely fine.'

'Good,' she said. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Seth put his arms around her enveloped her in a warm embrace. She didn't know how, maybe it was the nightmare that had given her this unsettling feeling but somehow she felt that Seth had been in danger the whole time he had been away.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for this chapter. Hopefully my next update will be as quick as this one! Or not, because I'm having my exams again and might not get the time to write a new chapter so fast. So when are Mel and Seth going to come out with their secrets already? Well soon. Infact very soon. Just be patient and stick with me for a while.<strong>

**Thanks to YuriLovesSparkles, Sunshine72, BFABB, Fukuko-chan and MissCoppersMom for the reviews. **

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read this story! Do let me know how you like it by a review. I love getting reviews! They literally make my day! =D**

**Review please! =D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

'I need a favor,' Seth said.

'When do you not need a favor?' Brady replied.

Seth rolled his eyes. 'I need you to get Mel's backpack from her house.'

Seth heard Brady heave a sigh over the phone. 'Yeah sure I would've done that,' he said. 'But I'm sort of otherwise engaged, if you get my drift-.'

'Okay, just stop before you start giving me too much information,' Seth interrupted.

Brady laughed. 'Look, why don't you send Jason instead. The guy's practically as free as a bird.'

'Yeah, I'll do that,' Seth said. 'Bye.' With that he hung up.

Jason was very enthusiastic to finally have something to do.

'What does the backpack look like?' he asked.

'Like a backpack,' Seth replied. 'You'll find it somewhere in the living room.' Seth noticed how Mel always left her backpack in the living room.

'Okay,' Jason said.

* * *

><p>Mel woke up only fifteen minutes to eight and cussed pretty loudly. She was supposed to be in the hospital by eight. She couldn't believe she slept right through her alarm. She got dressed in five minutes and saw her backpack at the foot of her bed. She sighed thankfully. Seth had remembered to get it for her. She had a spare brush in it. She always kept it there seeing how often she had to stay overnight at the hospital. She had a spare pair of scrubs in her locker in the hospital locker room so she wasn't worried that she didn't have any with her right then. After she got freshened up she ran downstairs, shouldering her backpack and tying up her hair to find Seth sitting down on the couch a little smile playing at the corner of his lips. She wanted to know what was so funny but with her almost running late, she decided to let it go.<p>

'I can't believe you didn't wake me up!' Mel said.

'Is it late?' Seth asked.

'You have to get me to the hospital in ten minutes or I will be,' Mel replied.

Seth stood up from the couch and smiled. Mel wondered if he got any sleep at all. She couldn't tell. She still looked his usual happy and warm self. 'Piece of cake,' he said. 'Speaking of cake, don't you want breakfast?'

'No, Seth, I'm running late,' Mel said impatiently.

'Okay then, let's go,' Seth said.

Once in the car and Seth was driving her to the hospital, she took a closer look at him. He was driving at a crazy speed and she somewhat feared that he might get a ticket anytime but wanting to get to the hospital as fast as she could, she didn't complained.

'Did you get _any_ sleep last night?' Mel asked.

'Sure,' Seth said, brushing the matter away. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

Mel clapped her hand on her forehead. 'I can't believe I slept through my fucking alarm!'

Set smiled again. It was twice that he heard Mel swear in the last few minutes and he found it highly amusing for some reason. He hadn't heard her swear before.

'You didn't set one,' he said.

'What?'

'You didn't set an alarm,' Seth repeated. 'I didn't hear one go off.'

'I'm sure I did,' she said. 'Maybe you didn't hear it cause you were downstairs.'

Seth would have almost laughed at that. If only she knew. He could clearly hear her heartbeat from downstairs let alone an alarm.

Mel fished out her phone from her jacket pocket and checked it. 'Oh my God, I'm so stupid! I didn't even set one!'

Seth allowed himself a chuckle this time. 'There was a lot on your mind yesterday.'

Mel groaned. Clearly she was very worried about getting to the hospital in time.

Seth reached the hospital right on time. Mel sighed in relief.

'Thanks,' she told Seth. 'I'll see you later.' With that she was about to hop down from the car when Seth caught her wrist and pulled her back. She turned to look at him to see a smile on his face.

'You still have a minute to spare,' Seth said.

Mel looked at the time on her phone and said, 'Looks like I do.'

Seth kissed her, long and hard. And Mel kissed him back with the same force. His hand cupped the back of her neck to hold her head in position and Mel fisted his t shirt, clinging onto him. After a moment, Mel pulled back and smiled at him. 'Minute's up,' she said.

Seth smiled, 'Dang it,' he said. Mel placed a soft kiss on his cheek and hopped down from the car.

'See you,' she said. And Seth saw her literally running and jumping her way inside the hospital. He saw her go in and drove back towards LaPush.

* * *

><p>Seth drove to Jake's house on the way home to ask him to give him a break from the garage so that he could go back home and get some sleep. Even though he had brushed the matter away when Mel had asked him, the truth was he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. It was already pretty late when Jared and Jake left and the rest of the time, he just sat and thought things through. The thoughts were mostly of him telling Mel the truth about himself. He wanted to tell her. He thought about it till morning. He thought about how he should break the news to her and how she would take it? Would she run? Would she be scared? The scared part was bound to happen. In fact Seth would worry if she wasn't scared. But when he thought about the possibility of her running from him, it tore him from inside out. He couldn't risk it. But he also knew he couldn't live a lie. He hated it when he had to lie to Mel.<p>

The scene he saw at Jake's house was a completely different story. She could hear a woman shouting from inside and he recognized the voice in one go. She wasn't being very loud but to Seth she was loud enough. He had half a mind to reverse back and head home but he decided he needed to go in there and do what he could to save Jared's hide, since it clearly sounded like Jake wasn't doing a good job of it.

He sighed. So it looked like Jared hadn't gone home last night after all. And Kim wasn't taking it lightly. Seth silently made it into the house and looked at the scene in front of him. Jake was standing behind the couch, Jared was currently sitting on and Kim was standing right in front of Jared, a clear frustrated expression on her face. Seth saw that Jared was completely healed. No trace of any injury on him. Even the stitches were gone. Jake and Jared must have cut that off themselves. As soon as Seth entered, all three faces turned.

Kim's eyes immediately narrowed at him. 'And you!' she exclaimed.

Seth was taken aback. Now he would be blamed for something too. Maintaining a fifty mile radius from pregnant women should have been something he should have added in his list of things to always remember to do.

'What'd I do?' he said defensively.

'He didn't have anything to do with it, Kim,' Jared said. His voice was as calm as anything. Seth could say that he had been taking Kim's anger pretty quietly.

'He was with you wasn't he?' Kim said. 'At least he could've made a call.'

Call? Then it dawned on Seth and he looked at Jared. 'You didn't call her?' he asked him. What the fuck was Jared thinking?

Jared glared at him. Jake flicked his hand across his neck in a gesture for Seth to shut it.

'No he didn't!' Kim said. 'I was so fucking worried!'

'I'm sorry,' Jared said.

'It wouldn't just cross your mind once that I could just call Kim and let her know what happened to me, so at least she wouldn't worry and fucking stay up all night, worrying!' Kim asked.

'I said I'm sorry, okay,' Jared said. 'I didn't go home cause I was a mess. And I didn't want you to see me like that. So I crashed here.'

Kim put her hand on her forehead and heaved a frustrated sigh. 'Jared, it's been almost nine years and you still think I'm gonna throw a panicked fit to see you bloody and bruised. I've seen you worse than this!'

Jared stood up and pulled Kim into a hug. 'I know,' he said softly. 'I just, I don't know why I didn't let you know. I'm sorry. It's not gonna happen again.'

'Better not,' Kim said and Jared nodded.

Kim turned to Seth and Seth had half a mind to bolt to the door because he thought another round of an angry fit was now going to be thrown his way. But Kim opened her mouth and said. 'Thank Mel for me will you?'

Seth nodded. 'Sure.'

'And stop fucking lying to her already!' Kim snapped.

Seth didn't know how to reply to that. Emily and Kim were always different in this way. Emily made him understand something in a nice way whereas Kim made him understand the same point by snapping at him. And Seth was always surprised to find Kim's snapping worked on him better than Emily's calm words.

When he wasn't replying, Jared gave him a look that clearly said, _just humor her._

Seth nodded. He didn't know if it was meant for Jared or for Kim. Kim was right of course. He needed to stop lying to her. Lying to her would only make things so much worse later.

'I'll tell her soon,' Seth said at last.

Kim gave him one last look and departed with Jared. Jake looked at him and asked. 'I'm guessing you didn't show up here to listen to Kim shout.'

'No,' Seth said. 'Can I have a break from garage today? I'll make up for it later. I need to get some sleep.'

Jake thought about it for a moment and then shrugged. 'Okay,' he said.

'Did the others find the other vampire?' Seth asked.

'No,' Jake said. 'He crossed the border. Pretty much away in Canada by now. I don't think it'll come back again.'

Seth nodded satisfied. 'Thanks Jake,' he said and made his way out.

'You're welcome kid,' Jake said. Seth rolled his eyes. He needed to get over calling him that already!

* * *

><p>During lunch, Mel realized how very hungry she actually was. She made her way to the cafeteria and got her lunch and sat at a table and dug in. She looked out the window and saw that it was raining again. She thought about her house and if the police had already cleared it and if she was safe to go back. She still couldn't brush off the feeling that her house getting broken in and her running away to Forks was no coincidence.<p>

Suddenly someone took the seat opposite her and she turned her face away from the window to see Pete, the surgical intern looking back at her.

'Hey,' he said.

'Hey,' Mel replied with a smile.

'Rough day?' Pete asked, digging into his own food tray.

Mel laughed. 'Pointless question, don't you think?'

Pete laughed too and nodded in agreement. 'Hey, um, when do you get off?'

'I'm not sure,' Mel said. 'Why do you ask?'

'I don't know, I was just thinking that maybe we could grab dinner sometime?' Pete said. He sounded pretty sure of himself.

Mel cussed in her mind. _Damnit Jason was right!_

'Oh um er Pete, I can't,' Mel said. 'I'm seeing someone.'

Pete looked a little disappointed but only just and then his face broke into a smile. 'Don't worry about it,' he said. 'Maybe as friends then.'

Mel smiled. 'Yeah, sure why not?'

Sometime during the evening when Mel was in the on call room, resting a little bit, she got a call from Seth.

'Seth is everything okay?' she asked.

'Yes,' he said. 'Everything is fine.' Mel could hear him hesitate over the phone.

'Is there something you wanted to tell me?' Mel asked.

'Yes,' Seth said. 'When you get off will you be able to meet me?'

'Of course,' Mel said. Seth was puzzling her.

'There's something I need to tell you,' Seth said. 'And it's important.'

'Okay,' Mel said. 'Can't you say it over the phone?'

She heard Seth sigh. 'I wish I could. But it's better to tell this to you in person.'

'Seth, is it something about what happened at my house yesterday?' Mel asked, her heartbeat went faster all of a sudden. Did Seth find out? Now he wanted to leave her?

'No nothing to do with that. Though I should tell you you're house is safe for now. Charlie gave a clearance,' Seth said.

'Okay, that's good,' Mel said. 'But what is it that you want to tell me?'

'It's something about me that I should've told you sooner.'

Mel found herself a little relieved. 'Seth you're scaring me. Please tell me you're not a mass murderer on the run from the law.'

Finally, Seth laughed. 'No, Mel, not a criminal,' Seth said. 'I have a spotless record. Not even a speeding ticket.'

'Okay, that's a relief,' Mel said. 'So then what is it?'

'I'll tell you as soon as we meet,' Seth said.

Right then Mel's beeper went haywire, like it always did. 'Seth I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yeah,' Seth said. And Mel hung up and ran out of the on call room.

* * *

><p>Seth finished the call and crashed back into bed. He knew he needed to tell Mel as soon as possible or he might lose the courage to say it to her again. Contemplating on how she would react he tried to get back to sleep. Now that he had told her that he had something to tell her, he knew he couldn't back down. And somehow he needed Mel to tell him what it was that was going on in her life. If he didn't know it would only be harder for him to protect her.<p>

* * *

><p>Mel got off the next evening, sometime around sunset. Exhausted and wanting nothing but to sleep, she changed and headed home. And then she remembered that Seth had wanted to tell her something.<p>

On her way, she called Seth and let him know that she was off and that he could meet her at her place. Seth agreed and said that he'd be there soon.

Mel walked back to her place, wishing that the walk could distract her from the fact that she needed sleep. It did. The rainy breeze still hung in the air and it was oddly refreshing. Once she reached home she washed her face and changed into fresh clothes. But it was tough for her to get the sleep out of her eyes. She was constantly fighting with herself not to doze off.

The doorbell rang and she went downstairs to open the door to find Seth there. He was smiling but she could say that he was worried about something. Almost nervous.

He lowered his head and kissed her like he always did, without any greeting or anything. Mel smiled against his lips. _This definitely meant at least he wasn't leaving her. _

Her arms flew around his neck as she kissed him back and Seth's arms tightened around her as he deepened the kiss. Once he broke away, Mel looked up at him and smiled. 'Hey,' she said.

Seth smiled back at her too. It was so warm. Everything about him was warm. His eyes, his smile, his embrace and his kisses. He was like her own personal sun in the rain. 'Hey,' he said. 'I'm really sorry to come at a time like this. You're exhausted.'

'It's okay,' Mel shrugged. 'I'm fine.' It was true. Fighting off sleep became easier with Seth there beside her. 'So what did you want to tell me?'

Seth hesitated again. 'Wanna take a walk?' he asked.

If it made it easier for Seth to tell her whatever it was that was bugging him, why not? 'Yeah sure,' she said. 'Let me just grab my jacket.'

Seth nodded and waited downstairs while she went back upstairs to get her jacket. She came downstairs pulling it on. 'Let's go,' she said.

Seth took her hand and led her outside in the street. It was dark outside and the street was deserted, except for the occasional light from a street lamp or from a window of a house. On one side of the street were houses, spaced pretty far apart from each other and on the other side there was the vast dense of trees that led to the forest.

With her hand in his, Mel could feel that he was extremely nervous about what he was about to tell her. It made her feel a little nervous herself. She pulled her hand away from his and instead wrapped her arms around his arm and leaned onto him. Being as sleep deprived as she was, she couldn't trust herself to keep herself steady without support for too long. Seth in turn, pulled his arm away and put his around her shoulder to hold her steady as she circled her arms around his middle and leaned her head a little below his shoulder. With Seth holding her so close she thought that the jacket was really unnecessary.

Mel waited for Seth to say something as they walked. And when he didn't she said, 'Are you going to tell me anytime soon?'

Seth nodded. He didn't smile like he always did. In fact his face was grave. Mel realized how much she already missed the radiant smile.

'C'mon,' he said. Suddenly Seth turned her and led into the forest. Mel was a little surprised.

'Do you really need to go to the forest to tell me this?' Mel asked.

'Yes, it's better we're out of sight,' Seth said.

'Are you sure you're not a serial killer?' Mel asked.

'Positive,' Seth replied.

Seth stopped after they walked for a while. It was a small clearing and the rain clouds had finally dispersed to give sight of the moon. The moon wasn't full but it was big enough to spread its silvery light so that Mel could see everything clearly. Well, almost clearly.

Once there, Seth let Mel go and stood in front of her, his hands inside his jeans pockets. Mel could see that he was clearly struggling to find words to tell her what was wrong.

Mel went towards him and touched his cheek. 'Tell me,' she said softly.

Seth leaned into her hand and took a deep breath.

'Mel, I'm a-,' he stopped suddenly. And instantly his eyebrows furrowed and he took Mel's hand and pulled her close to him. 'Stay close to me,' he whispered to her urgently.

'Seth what's wrong?' Mel asked feeling a little scared at his sudden change of expression.

Seth didn't reply to her only pushed her behind him as he turned the other away. After about a minute he said and Mel had no idea to whom. 'I can hear you, you know.'

Then she heard a soft laugh. It was almost musical. Then suddenly a figure, tall, dark and pale came out from behind the trees, a mocking smile on his face. Mel noticed how breathtakingly good looking that man was. But there was something unnatural about him. He was almost too pale. His expression, his eyes and his body language, everything reminded her of the cold. And involuntarily it sent a chill down her spine. She clung closer to Seth, wanting to feel his warmth more than anything right then.

'How'd that happen?' the man asked. 'I was exceptionally quiet. Even for someone like you.'

Seth shrugged. His superior hearing didn't miss anything. He was fighting inside his mind. He needed to get Mel out of here somehow. He needed to keep her close to him but at the same time he knew he had to push her away from him because he knew he had to phase.

'I'd thought you'd smell before you heard,' the man kept talking. To Mel it sounded like a load of gibberish. But Seth seemed to understand what he was talking about though.

Seth narrowed his eyes at him. 'I smell you now,' Seth said. 'If it's any consolation, the smell hasn't improved.'

The guy laughed. 'Same goes for you, I must say.'

'You came alone,' Seth stated. 'Not very wise.'

'Yeah well, I didn't think I'd run into you,' the guy replied. 'But then again, you're alone too. So I thought I'd take my chances.'

'Seth, what's happening?' Mel whispered from behind him.

The other man seemed to have heard her and a smile crept across his face. Mel couldn't fathom how he could have heard that whisper.

'How about we don't fight?' the man said. 'It's just a waste of time and a nuisance. I take what I came to take and you walk away. We're both happy. I would like nothing more than to kill you, you know. You and your buddies did kill my buddies.'

What was he talking about? Mel thought. Her thoughts were getting all jumbled up. Surely she had misheard. What did he mean by Seth killed his friends.

Seth's hands balled to fists. But then he gave a small laugh. 'Right,' he said. 'And what is it that you came to take?'

'Give me the girl,' the man said and Mel could swear her heart stopped in panic and she inched even closer to Seth.

'I promise not to kill her,' the man said as though that was going to help Seth come to a decision. 'Or turn her. I have strict orders to take her alive.'

'Orders?' Seth asked his voice was as hard as stone. Mel had never heard him speak to anyone like that. With so much hatred.

'Yeah, well,' the man shrugged. 'Sometimes we get bored of having no work.'

'Are you trying to tell me that you were hired?' Seth asked.

'You could say,' the man shrugged.

Even in the panic stricken state, Mel knew who it was that had hired someone to take her to them. So they had found her! And now Seth was going to get hurt if he didn't get away from her. He needed to get away from her!

'Seth,' said Mel. 'You have to go. He's going to kill you.'

Seth almost cracked a smile. But so did the other man.

'You should listen to her you know?' he said.

'I think I'll pass,' Seth said.

_What! _Mel thought. _No! It was only going to get him killed!_

'How about a better deal?' Seth said. 'I'm just going to kill you instead. End of story.'

Seth knew he had to phase now and that Mel would finally know the truth about what he really was. But in front of Mel's safety, that seemed like quite an insignificant matter.

He squeezed Mel's hand and then let go. 'Get back,' he said shortly.

Mel was at a point of hysteria. She wanted to scream at him to not be so foolish, but she found no sound coming out of her mouth. She needed to do something. But before she could, she saw the man reach the middle of the clearing in the blink of an eye. That was not normal! And his expression was no longer cocky but more enraged like he was thinking of the best way to rip Seth apart.

'Seth,' Mel called him again her voice pleading for him to come to his senses and get away from her. Save himself.

Before he could reply, the man lunged at him and whatever Mel saw next made a panicked scream rise up her throat and out of her mouth, freeze her limbs in shock. After that everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the secrets are finally out…sort of. Sorry for the cliff hanger but that had to happen. The chapter was getting too long and I wanted to put on the confession and reaction part in a completely new chapter cause I'm guessing that's going to be long too. <strong>

**I'll update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks to Fukuko-chan, Cathie Cathie, BFABB, Mythical Words and MissCoppersMom for your reviews in the previous chapter! So glad you all like the chapter. **

**To all my readers let me know how you all liked this one. Review please! =D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Hope the wait wasn't too long. But here's the new chapter.**

**Sorry about the cliffie last chapter. Hope this one makes up for it. **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Everything was black at first. And then there was a flash of golden. And then everything was black again.

The next time Mel woke up, there was a searing pain in her head. With the pain came some blurry thoughts. Crimson eyes. Pale skin. The flash of golden. And then the warmth.

She opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't recognize where she was. The surroundings were unfamiliar. The ceiling was a pale cream color. She was lying on a bed. It was warm. It made her want to go back to sleep again but the pain wasn't letting her. Slowly she sat up, clutching her forehead with her palm. Her hand felt rough against her skin and she brought it in front of her vision to find it was wrapped in white. She opened and closed her fist and felt the burn in her hand. Her hand was cut. As her vision cleared, she recognized her surroundings. It was Seth's room. She had stayed here one night.

_Seth!_

At the mention of his name in her mind, everything came back to her in a rush. It made the pain worse and made her clutch her forehead harder. What had she seen? It couldn't have been real? It just couldn't.

She looked straight on ahead to see someone sitting at the foot of the bed, head buried in his hands, elbows on his knees.

_Seth!_

She didn't know what she was supposed to do. But before she could think of what to do, her body and the reflexive part of her nervous system took over. She jumped out of the bed and edged to the corner of the room standing with the wall behind her, looking fearfully at the figure sitting on the bed back turned towards her.

Seth didn't move even a muscle. He kept sitting just like he was. He didn't need to see to know that Mel had jumped out of the bed and was now standing in the far corner of the room. He had felt the shift on the bed and had heard her soft footfall on the floor as she went to the wall.

'I didn't mean for you find out like this, Mel,' Seth said quietly into his hands but loud enough for Mel to be able to hear him.

Mel didn't reply. He wasn't expecting any reply anyway.

'I was going to tell you tonight,' he said. 'I'm so sorry.

Mel was still not replying and Seth couldn't find the courage in himself to turn and look at her. He couldn't make himself turn and see the pain and fear in her eyes. All because of him. _He _caused the pain. She was scared of _him_.

'It's all true,' Mel whispered, more to herself than to Seth.

Seth lifted his face from his hands, stood up and walked towards her. He stopped midway when he saw Mel edging even further away from him, though the wall behind her wasn't allowing her to go any further, fear evident in her eyes. It hurt seeing her hurt. Even more than Seth thought it would.

'It's true,' he confirmed quietly.

'You-you're a-,' she stopped. She couldn't bring herself to say it. It was draining away too much of her energy to say it. These things weren't real. This wasn't supposed to happen.

'The word is werewolf,' Seth said. 'And yes, I am one.'

'No,' she said, shaking her head. 'This is not real. This isn't supposed to be real. I don't believe it.'

'You saw for yourself, Mel,' Seth said. 'What's not to believe?'

The pain and agony was clearly written on her face. Seth wondered if it was from the pain in her head or what she was dealing with right then. Maybe the latter. Then she clutched her forehead again. Maybe both.

Seth made to walk towards her again. 'You hit your head when you fell,' he said. 'And cut your hand.'

'Don't,' Mel said. 'Stay there. Don't come near.'

Seth stopped. The words hit him like a painful blow to the chest. 'I'm not going to hurt you, Mel,' he said. 'Never.'

Mel didn't reply to that. Instead she said, 'How-how long?'

'Since I was fourteen,' Seth answered.

'And-and you thought this wasn't something I should know about?' Mel asked.

'I was going to tell you tonight Mel,' Seth said. 'I was to the point of telling you everyday but I just couldn't summon up the courage in the last minute. I wanted you to know, more than anything but not like this.'

A lone tear escaped her left eye and rolled down her cheek.

'I can explain everything,' Seth pleaded.

She shook her head. She didn't want to hear. She wasn't sure she could take it.

Seth sighed. If she didn't want to hear it, he wasn't about to force it on her. He'd give her time to recover from the initial shock of everything first. 'Okay,' he said. 'I won't say anything now. Would please breathe and calm down?'

'Calm down?' Mel asked, as though the concept of calming down was an alien concept to her. And at that point it was.

'Yes Mel, you have to calm down,' Seth said. 'I'll explain everything to you when you want me to.'

'Let me go home,' Mel said. 'I want to go home.'

'Mel-,' Seth started then looking at Mel's face he thought better of it. It would have been easier for him to protect Mel if she stayed here. That vampire had specifically come for Mel and not even for her blood. He had to know what happened to Mel to be better able to protect her. But given how traumatized she already was, Seth thought it better not to ask. Instead he walked to the door, turned the knob and pushed the door wide open and stood aside.

'Jason is downstairs,' Seth said quietly. 'He'll take you home.'

Mel moved away from the corner and headed for the door without a second thought. Once Seth heard her footsteps go down the stairs, he sat back on the bed and in the same position he had initially been sitting, head in hands, elbows on knees. He couldn't put into words the frustration that he was feeling.

Mel was running away from him and as soon as he said that in his mind, the pain hit him like a thousand vampire teeth sinking into his skin.

_She's running away from me! No! No! Shit!_

He started shaking uncontrollably. It had been so long since he had lost control like this. He hurriedly stood up, pulled off his clothes and jumped down the window and phased before his feet touched the ground and ran to the forest.

* * *

><p>Mel was silent throughout half the journey back to her place and at one point Jason couldn't take it anymore.<p>

'Cut him some slack, doc,' he said. 'He really meant to tell you himself.'

Mel looked at Jason like he was insane.

'It's a hard for us to reveal stuff like this,' Jason said.

Mel's eyebrows went up higher and jaw hung open. 'You-you too?'

'Oh shit!' Jason cussed. 'Shouldn't have said that.'

Mel started hyperventilating again.

'Oh, doc, you need to breathe properly,' Jason said, sounding concerned, almost scared. 'I'm not gonna eat you or anything.'

Mel didn't calm down, if anything her breathing rate increased.

'But if you die breathing like that, Seth's gonna blame me and then I'll have to die too,' Jason said. 'I don't think I like that outcome.'

'H-how many?' Mel asked.

'Um well,' Jason wasn't sure if he should answer. 'That's your house.' He was saved from answering as her house loomed in front and he stopped the car right in front of it.

Mel didn't stay in the car even for a second. Once the car stopped, she jumped out of the car and ran to her house. Jason heard her lock and bolt the door shut behind her.

'Good talk,' Jason muttered. He was reversing the car out of her driveway when he got a call from Jake.

'Stay at Mel's,' Jake ordered. 'She's still not safe. We don't know if there are more bloodsuckers out there.'

'What about Seth?' Jason asked. 'Isn't he coming over?'

'Not for a while,' Jake replied. 'You stay there. Phase and keep an eye on Mel.'

'Sure boss,' Jason replied.

'And don't let her see you,' Jake told him and hung up.

* * *

><p><em>She ran away from me. She's scared of me.<em> _She ran away. _ Seth was saying the same thing over and over again in his mind. He was saying it so many times that it almost sounded like he was chanting some sort of a spell. But the pain that he felt with every word he spoke didn't go amiss by the rest of the pack.

Embry groaned. _Seth, stop. This is too much._

_Seth! Pull yourself together man. _Jake said. _She'll come around. _

_You should've really seen the way Kim reacted when I first told her. _Jared put in. _She was scared too._

_Did she run away from you? _Seth asked.

When Jared didn't reply, Seth got his answer. _Yeah I thought not. And I didn't exactly tell her, did I? I sprung the whole thing on her without any warning._

_You did what you had to do. _Jake said. _You did what you had to do to save her life._

_I know. _Seth said. _I don't regret what I did. But I should have listened to you guys and told her sooner. Now she'll never want to see me again._ A low howl, more like a sob rose up his chest and out of his mouth.

_She will. _Jake said, wincing himself at having to go through Seth's pain as well.

_Where's Sam when we need him? _Jared said, miserably. Sam had always been the best man to comfort the wolf pack at times like these.

Brady and Collin phased back, unable to share Seth's mind and pain anymore. It was too much for them.

_C'mon Seth phase back. Let's talk about this with Sam. _Jake said.

Seth shook his head roughly. _Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to anybody right now. _

He lay down on the forest floor, paws over his head as gigantic tears escaped his eyes.

_Aw, man! _Embry said. _I need to phase back too. _

The only people left with Seth were Jake, Jared and Quil. How they were dealing with his pain were beyond them.

Even from near Mel's house, Jason let out an audible whimper.

_I hope I never have to imprint in my life! This sucks!_

* * *

><p>Mel went to the hospital early in the morning because she knew if she didn't busy herself with something, her mind would automatically drift to that one thing she didn't want to think about. And she had so much to think about, boyfriend-turning-into-wolf aside. That man had come to get her, which meant she wasn't safe anymore. Which meant she had to run again. She was so tired of running. She didn't want to run.<p>

It was her free time yet she was at the hospital looking after her patients. Carlisle didn't ask a lot of questions when she turned up just assigned her at emergency. Emergency always kept doctors busy.

Keeping herself busy with patients, Mel was successful in not thinking about anything for a while. That was until the boy showed up.

'And what's wrong with you?' she asked the boy, maybe fifteen sitting on the hospital bed. He had a broken arm. 'And how did you manage to get it broken?' Mel asked, gently touching his arm to see where the problem was.

'Got in a fight with a friend,' he said. _Now why did that sound familiar?_

Mel raised her eyebrows. She didn't know if she did that hearing what the boy had to say or remembering where she had heard that before.

'Friendly fight, don't worry,' the boy replied quickly.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

'Of course it was,' Mel got herself to reply at last.

'Yeah, I sorta fell of the wall, he didn't mean to push me,' the boy said, thinking Mel had replied like that because she didn't believe him.

Mel didn't reply. Her expert hands fixed up the boy's broken arm in an almost memorized fashion. Her mind was somewhere else entirely.

'_So what got it broken?'_

_Got in a fight with a friend,' he had replied with a smile. 'Friendly fight, don't worry,' he had added seeing the alarmed expression on her face._

'_There all done, you're free to go.'_

'_Don't I get a lollipop?' he had asked good humouredly._

'_If you want one,' she had said, taking one out of her pocket. 'There you go.'_

'Isn't it done already?' the boy asked, dragging her back from her thoughts. Mel looked at his arm to find that it was done.

'Yeah,' she said. She checked her pockets. She was fresh out of lollipops. But she kept a couple in her desk drawer yesterday. 'Wait a second.'

Keeping the boy waiting for about a minute, she returned with the lollipops and handed him one. 'Now you're free to go.'

'Gee thanks,' the boy said. 'I'm fifteen. Not into lollipops a whole lot. But thanks anyway.' He got down from the bed and walked towards his mother, who was filling out some forms.

Even the busy Emergency couldn't keep out thoughts of him out of her mind after that.

* * *

><p>Seth phased back sometime during dawn and shut himself up in his room. He didn't have anything to say to anybody and neither did he want to listen to anybody.<p>

He kept shifting his phone in his palm trying to call Mel. Mel's smiling face stared back at him from the phone screen but he just couldn't get himself to press 'call'. At last, getting frustrated with himself, he threw the phone behind him and heard it drop with a thud on the other side of the bed.

He buried his head in his hands again. He was completely clueless about to do. Mel had refused to hear him out and he didn't know how to fix things if she didn't hear him out. He needed to explain everything to her. He didn't know for how long he sat like that mulling over everything.

Being so much absorbed in his grief, he didn't hear it when someone entered his house and then his room. When he felt the bed shift beside him, without looking up he said, 'I don't want to talk.'

'Eat maybe?' Emily asked. 'Eat something, c'mon. You don't need to talk about it.'

'I'm fine thanks,' Seth said curtly.

Emily didn't seem to mind his tone. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder. 'C'mon. Don't shut yourself up. All of us are worried about you. Show your face is all I'm asking.'

Seth didn't reply.

'Susan was even asking about you,' Emily said. 'C'mon, honey. Don't do this to yourself. She'll come around. I'm an imprint here too you know. I know what she's going through right now.'

'Em, I don't know what-,' Seth started but Emily cut him across softly.

'I know,' she said. 'C'mon, let's get some food inside you first. You look awful.'

* * *

><p>Emily and Sam's place was buzzing with people. But that was no surprise. There was Jared, Quil and Jake on the couch, fighting over the remote. Brady was snoring and drooling (Ergh!) on the floor at their feet. Kim was at the kitchen table eating what looked like French fries. Sam came down the stairs right then. He looked exhausted, which meant he had just managed to put Susan back to sleep.<p>

'Go sit down at the table,' Emily told him.

Seth nodded.

'Just don't touch Kim's food even by accident,' Emily warned.

Seth gave her a quizzical look.

'Let's just say she's _very_ possessive about her food these days,' Emily said and walked away.

Seth went and took a seat at the table. If the others saw him, they didn't give any remarks. They let him be.

'Here's your food,' Emily said placing the plate of food in front of him.

'Thanks Emily,' Seth gave her a weak smile. Emily ruffled up his hair and took a seat at the table with him and Kim.

'You need anything else honey?' Emily asked Kim. Kim shook her head. Then she looked at Seth.

'Mel problem?' she asked, putting a French fry in her mouth.

Seth hung his head. He really didn't want to talk about it.

'Don't even think about remaining quiet,' Kim told him. 'You really have nothing to worry about. She'll come around sooner or later. Give her some time, kid.'

'What if she doesn't come around?' Seth said finally. 'Ever think about that? Maybe she's not like you or Emily.'

Kim shrugged. 'Then _you_ do something.'

'And that's where I'm stuck I don't know what to do,' Seth admitted miserably.

Kim furrowed her eyebrows at him and Emily gulped. This couldn't be good.

'Just go to her place and talk to her,' Kim said. 'How hard is that? Huh?'

Seth started to protest but Kim didn't stop there.

'If not talk, go kiss her or something!' Kim said. Seth's jaw hung open at that. 'You _can _do that right?'

_Was that supposed to be an insult?_

'Push her against the wall and kiss her with all you've got.' At that point Seth looked at Emily for help, jaw still hanging not being able to believe that Kim was saying that to him. Jake and Quil sniggered from the couch but Jared got up. 'Put your hand under her shirt mmmmmmm-.' Jared's hand came over her mouth right then.

He turned to Seth. 'Sorry about that,' he said. 'Her hormones are all over the place. I'll just take her home.' Emily nodded. 'Don't bite my hand, now,' Jared said to Kim. 'You need to sleep. You've been awake all night.'

Kim mumbled something in protest about staying awake worrying about him but Jared only shook his head and steered her to the door. But before the two of them could make it out, Embry came in through the door so fast that he was almost a blur and almost bumped into Kim.

'Careful!' Jared growled at him.

'Oh sorry, sorry Kim,' he said hurriedly. 'Did I hurt you?'

'No,' Kim shook her head. 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway?'

Jake looked at Embry too, concern on his face. 'Didn't I just place you at Mel's place to keep an eye on her? Something happen?'

Seth dropped his food at once. He looked at Embry, trying to find traces of panic or fear or anything that may say that something happened to Mel.

'No, she's fine,' he said. 'I left her place a while ago after I safely saw her to the hospital. I dozed off in the forest in wolf form for a while. But that's not important.' Then he shook his head and looked at Seth.

'But while I was going back to my place, I saw her coming here,' Embry said. 'I think she's headed for your place Seth. Or she's already there. You better go.'

Kim and Emily both gave him the same look of what-did-I-tell-you. But Seth didn't linger to see them. He stood up from the chair so fast that it fell with a loud noise behind him and he ran out the door, faster than Embry had come in through it.

Sam grumbled something like, 'Yeah and don't worry about my furniture.'

* * *

><p>Mel was standing on his front porch to shade herself from the drizzle that had started. Seth ran all the way from Emily's place to his to find her standing there waiting for him. She was dressed in her navy blue scrubs, sneakers and a black jacket. She looked overstressed, depressed and tired. But she had still come. The sight of her spread such relief through Seth that he couldn't explain it.<p>

'Mel,' he said, trying to catch his breath from running all the way.

Mel looked at him. His t shirt was half soaked from the rain. And his black hair sparkled with the raindrops that had fallen on them. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly ridding himself of the water and looked at Mel.

He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in an eternity. His happy smile wasn't there in his face anymore. Though Mel could still find the warmth in his brown eyes, she couldn't find the all-the-time-present mirth in there anymore. He looked at her warily like she was time bomb that could go off any moment.

'You came,' he said like he still had difficulty believing that she was there.

Mel nodded. 'I came,' she said.

Seth took a tentative step towards her. Mel didn't step back neither did she ask Seth to not come near her. Seth couldn't even think properly anymore. She was here! Mel was here! On his front porch. He thought she was never going to want to see him again. But she came. God, he loved her so much!

'I will hear you out, Seth,' Mel said softly at last.

Seth nodded. That was all he asked of her. Just a chance to hear him explain everything to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it? Next chapter would be hopefully coming up pretty soon. <strong>

**Thanks to Fukuko-chan, BFABB, Noble Korhedron, megggaroni, j1u29, writeitwithlove, notapeopleperson and MissCoppersMom for your reviews for the last chapter! =D**

**PLEASE GIVE ME LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**Cheers! =D **


	14. Chapter 13

**I had time in my hand and I couldn't help but write this chapter down! **

**Thanks to BFABB, j1u29 and m4k497 for the reviews! **

**Enjoy! =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

'Thank you,' Seth said. 'That's all I'm asking.'

Mel nodded.

'Come with me?' Seth asked.

Mel nodded again. She wasn't scared of Seth because during her whole time in the hospital she had realized something else. That was what compelled her to rush to Seth's place to hear him out. And besides, the Seth she knew would never do something to hurt her. Seth led her behind the house to the back porch. There was a vast space of dense trees forming a little way from there and Mel realized that it was another entrance to the forest. Seth sat down on the porch floor and Mel sat down beside him.

Seth fidgeted with his hands. He was facing difficulty to know how to begin.

'I don't know where to start,' he said finally.

'How about with the fact that you are a mythical creature and the fact that you didn't mention that fact to me during the whole month-it was more than a month-we were together!' Mel said.

Seth looked guilty, ashamed and miserable. 'I know I should've told you sooner,' he said. 'But I was just scared to know how you'd react.'

'So if I didn't find out like I did, last night, you would never have told me?' Mel asked.

'No, I would have told you!' Seth said. 'I was going to tell you last night actually. That's why I took you to the forest, before we were so rudely interrupted.'

'And what happened after I fainted?' Mel asked quietly.

'Let's come to that later,' Seth said. 'You can ask me anything you want about the whole wolf thing and I'll answer.'

'H-how did this happen?' Mel asked. 'You know I'm still having trouble believing this!'

'I know it's hard,' Seth said. 'But it's true. Mel, I didn't bring you to the bonfire just so you could meet everybody. I wanted you to know the Quilette legends.'

'The stories Billy Black told?' Mel asked.

'Yes,' Seth nodded. 'Those were the stories of our ancestors. How they protected their lands and everything.' He took a pause there. 'And they passed along that gene to us so that we can continue to protect this tribe and this land.'

'By turning into wolves?' Mel asked.

Seth shrugged. 'I guess.'

'How many of you?' Mel asked.

'Every one of my friends you met,' Seth said. 'And Jason.'

'Quil, Embry, Brady, everyone?' Mel asked.

Seth nodded. 'You forgot Jared and Jake and Collin. Jake's our alpha, or leader.'

'Okay,' Mel said, trying to swallow the information. 'And everyone knows about you guys? Like your mom? Or Emily and Kim?'

Seth nodded. 'My mom knew what I was even before I did. My dad was a Council elder and after he died, Mom took over his place. Jared told Kim way back and Sam used to be one of us too. He was the leader of the pack too. He stopped phasing a year after Susan was born.'

'Phasing?' Mel asked.

'That's what we call changing,' Seth said. 'You know into wolves.'

'Why did Sam stop phasing?' Mel asked.

'So that he can live normally with his family,' Seth said. 'Grow old with Emily.'

'Grow old?' Mel asked, eyebrows raised high up.

'We don't age,' Seth said.

'Don't age?' Mel asked, unable to believe what she was hearing. 'How old are you?'

'Twenty three,' Seth said. 'And I've been twenty three for only three months before you ask.'

'So…,' Mel asked. 'You're not awfully old or anything?'

Seth cracked a smile. 'No just plain and normal twenty three.'

'So how does the aging thing work then?' Mel asked.

'If I don't stop phasing and I celebrate my hundredth birthday, I'd still look like this,' Seth said.

'Okay, so is there anyone who's a hundred years old?' Mel asked.

'No,' Seth said. 'We are all pretty normal in the age department. When you start phasing you grow till you're in your prime. That is to say roughly twenty five years of age and after that if you still keep phasing, you don't grow old. And most of us, we stop phasing at one point.'

'Why?' Mel asked. 'Why would you give up living forever?'

'And see our loved one's die in front of our eyes? I think I'll pass,' Seth said. 'We want normal lives just like anyone else. We give up phasing so we can grow old with our friends and families and pass on the ability to the next generation.'

'So if you guys have kids they'll be werewolves too?' Mel asked.

'Yes,' Seth said. 'After they reach a certain age.'

'Certain age?' Mel asked.

'Sixteen, mostly,' Seth said.

'Sixteen?' Mel said. 'But you said you were one since you're fourteen!'

'Yeah, the reaching a certain age thing didn't work out for me,' Seth said. 'I phased when I was fourteen, making me the youngest one ever to phase in the pack.'

'Why did that happen?' Mel asked.

Seth sighed. 'This is gonna take a while.' He paused and then started talking again. 'The phasing is triggered by a very big emotional blow. And my sister was really upset that night about something. She was so upset that she phased.'

'Phased?' Mel was shocked. 'You're sister! But-.'

'She's a girl?' Seth offered. 'Yeah we were shocked too. She was the first female shape shifter in all of history. Anyway, she phased, right in front of my mom and dad and my dad already had a weak heart and he couldn't take the shock. They knew that I was going to change but Leah? Who would have guessed! So my dad had an instant heart attack and he died almost instantly.'

'I'm sorry,' Mel said, placing a hand over Seth's. 'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to.'

Seth turned his face and looked at Mel and smiled. 'No, it's okay. I want you to know.'

Mel nodded. Mel didn't take her hand away from his and Seth was thankful for the contact. Talking about his dad was difficult for him.

'I was so mad, Mel,' Seth said. 'I don't know how to explain it to you. The moment I saw him die, I was so angry. I felt my whole body burning up and at one point I exploded. Literally exploded into a wolf. After that I ran into the forest, mad and scared because no one explained to me before that I might be bursting into fur in the near future so I didn't know what the hell was happening to me.'

Mel gave his hand a soft squeeze. 'That must have been tough.'

'For a while yeah,' Seth agreed. 'But then Sam, Jared and Jake phased and talked to me.'

'You guys can talk when you're in wolf form?' Mel asked.

'No, not talk out of our mouth,' Seth said. 'The pack can communicate in their minds. We can hear each others' thoughts from miles away.'

'Okay,' Mel said.

'So after they explained everything to me, I calmed down enough to phase back,' Seth said. 'And went back to help mom go through everything. She had to practically deal with dad's death alone since both of her kids were running around in the forest as wolves. So as soon as I phased back I went to mom. Things were tougher for Leah. She was the only female sharing the minds of so many guys. So I guess that had to be tough. Plus she is sort of stubborn by nature. And she blamed herself for dad's death. She still does.'

'She stopped phasing now?' Mel asked.

Seth nodded. 'And moved away from here to start a new life and all.'

'Your temperature and your fast healing ability it's because you're a wolf,' Mel guessed.

Seth nodded.

'How fast did you're broken arm actually heal?' Mel asked.

'Not sure,' Seth said. 'Few hours.'

Mel's jaw dropped. 'Why do you heal that fast?'

'I don't know,' Seth said. 'You could ask Carlisle. He knows, I'm sure.'

'Dr. Cullen?' Mel asked. 'He knows about this?'

Seth nodded. 'Let's talk about Dr. Cullen later too, okay?'

Mel nodded, slightly confused. 'So what else can you guys do other than heal like wolverine?'

Seth laughed at her comparison. 'In wolf form we are fast, like really fast. And we have heightened senses too. Our eye sight's better and so is our sense of smell and hearing. And we're pretty strong.'

'And in human form?' Mel asked.

'We still faster and stronger than normal humans,' Seth said. 'Our senses her sharper too. For example I can clearly listen to your heartbeat from here and I could also hear it from downstairs when you were sleeping upstairs in my room. So you can guess why I was sure you hadn't set an alarm.'

'_That_ good?' Mel asked, raising her eyebrows.

Seth shrugged. 'I have a slightly better hearing than the rest of the pack. Pretty cool huh?'

Mel nodded. 'I guess. How's it like being a wolf?'

Seth smiled. 'Pretty awesome,' he said. 'I personally love it.'

'So um you guys don't need a full moon or anything?' Mel asked. 'Because last night wasn't a full moon.'

'We are not typical werewolves,' Seth explained. 'We don't need the moon or sun or anything. We can phase by will. We are shape shifters, not exactly werewolves. Our ancestors could turn into other animals not only wolves. We just turn into wolves, that's it.'

'So you can turn into something else?' Mel asked.

'No,' Seth said. 'Us? We can just turn into wolves.'

Mel was silent for a while.

Seth nudged the hand she had over his. 'You okay? I know it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry I sprung it on you last night like that. I didn't mean for you to find out like that.'

'It's okay,' Mel said.

'Are you scared of me?' Seth finally asked.

Mel shook her head. 'No,' she said. 'I'm not scared of you. I'm not saying that I'm not freaked out by all of this. But I'm pretty sure I'm not scared of you.'

Relief spread through Seth like wildfire and a smile spread over his face. 'I'm glad,' Seth said. 'I don't want you to be scared of me, Mel. I would never do anything to hurt you.'

'I wasn't scared of you last night either,' Mel said. 'I was just really shocked.'

'I understand,' Seth said. 'I would have been worried if you weren't shocked.'

Mel nodded. 'Seth?' she asked finally.

'Yeah?'

'Can I see?' she asked. 'Can you show me again?'

'You really want to?' he asked back.

'Yeah, I do,' Mel said.

'You won't freak out?' Seth asked.

'I think we both can agree that I'm past the freaking out stage,' Mel pointed out.

Seth laughed. 'Right,' he said. 'I can show you.'

He got up to his feet and pulled Mel up with him. And he led her into the forest. It was still drizzling and Mel pulled up the hood of her jacket to shield away the rain. The rain didn't seem to bother Seth much. Once they were pretty much away from Seth's place and well into the forest, Seth stopped walking.

'Stay here,' he said.

'Where are you going?' Mel asked.

'To phase,' Seth said.

'You can't do that in front of me?' Mel asked.

'I can,' Seth said a lopsided smile forming on his face. 'But you see I have to take off my clothes to do so-.'

'You can go,' Mel said pretty quickly and turning red in the process before he could finish his sentence.

Seth laughed. 'Thought so,' he said. 'I'll be back in a minute. Watch out for a big wolf.'

Mel stood there waiting for Seth to come out from behind the trees. She remembered vaguely what he looked like in wolf form. As she waited for Seth to come out she started replaying the conversation she had with him, still trying to fit everything into her mind.

After about a minute, there was a soft rustling sound in the trees and from the dense network of the trees came out the biggest wolf Mel had ever seen in her life. Her hands automatically flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a gasp. Normal wolves couldn't be that big! Even though she had already seen him like that the previous night, seeing him like that, as a wolf wasn't any easier right then either.

Seth moved closer to her and knowing that it was Seth, she stood her ground and didn't step back. She took a closer look at him as he stepped towards her. He was obviously bigger than a normal wolf. Several times bigger. And he had sand colored fur. In her almost unconscious state the previous night she had mistaken it for golden. But really it was a really nice color of the sand which strongly reminded her of the beach. And the _eyes_! Those eyes were Seth's. The warm brown color, just like melting chocolate. Even in wolf form his eyes still radiated warmth.

'Seth?' Mel brought herself to speak at last.

Seth came right in front of her and sat on his hind legs and bobbed his head up and down.

'Oh shit!' Mel muttered. 'I'm sorry. I said I wouldn't freak out. Not that I am but _this _is fucking unbelievable!'

Seth moved his head up and down again, as though he was agreeing with Mel.

'You can understand me?' Mel asked. She could swear Seth rolled his eyes. 'Okay, sorry, no offense. Just a question.'

'Can I touch you?' Mel asked, lifting her hand tentatively. Seth leaned his head forward and touched her lifted hand with his head. 'So I can,' Mel said, smiling at last.

Mel moved her hand over the bridge of his nose. His fur was so soft. Then she scratched behind his ear and Seth closed his eyes at her touch and leaned towards her more with a soft whimper. Mel laughed. 'You're like a dog,' she said. 'Just a really big one at that.'

In reply to that Seth opened his eyes and without warning he licked her face, chin to hairline.

'Eurgghhh!' Mel exclaimed. 'Ewww, Seth, gross!' She smacked the side of his face in retaliation. Seth opened his mouth wide in a wolfy grin tongue lolling on one side. Even in wolf form Mel couldn't help but notice how the grin was so…_Seth_.

Mel wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and Seth shook his whole body to rid himself of the rain water splashing a good amount of water on Mel in the process.

'Seth stop!' Mel said. 'You're ruining my scrubs. I'll need to get back to the hospital. Change back.'

Seth nodded again, bobbing his head up and down. He leaned forward towards Mel again, as though attempting to lick her again. But Mel guessing what he was up to moved his face away from her.

'Don't even think about it,' she said. 'No more licking.'

Seth grinned again, showing a lot of sharp teeth in the process but turned around and walked away behind the trees again.

About half a minute later, Seth came out of the trees fully dressed and a smile on his face. He was just so happy that Mel had seen him like that and had neither fainted nor ran away in fear.

Mel felt relief in seeing Seth as Seth again. Whatever Seth was it didn't matter to her. He was still Seth. And she knew being a wolf didn't change that. Mel ran to him and flung her arms around his neck and caught him in a hug for which her feet had to leave the ground. Seth had to take a step back to steady himself at the force of the hug. But he wrapped his arms around Mel tightly in return, hugging her back with just as much force keeping her off her feet.

'Hey,' he said into her hair. 'Are you okay?'

Mel nodded, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Then she lifted her face and dropped down on her feet and looked up at him, staring right back into his eyes.

'I love you, Seth,' she said, finally.

She had realized she had fallen in love with Seth for a while. And she always reminded herself that she had to leave him if circumstances called for it. No matter how much it would hurt to do so, she had to leave him to keep him safe and out of her dangerous life. So she never really could bring herself out to say it to him that she had fallen in love with him. But she realized she couldn't run away from him anymore in the morning at the hospital. Seth was going to be pulling her towards him like a magnet no matter how much she would try to stay away. And she didn't _want _to stay away.

Seth was shocked for a while. He looked back into her eyes, surprise clear in his. He thought he had misheard at first. But surely he couldn't have. Not with best hearing and all. Then a smile crept across his face.

'Say that again please,' he requested. He brought his hand and cupped the side of her face, looking into her eyes.

'I love you,' Mel repeated looking back in his eyes. 'Very much for that matter.'

Without waiting for her to say anything else, Seth leaned down and took her lips with his. This was such a different kiss than the ones they had before. Seth could now kiss her with the knowledge that she loved him back. His happiness on hearing those words out of Mel was beyond words. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, opening her mouth to allow him entrance. As soon as his tongue entered her mouth she felt her insides melt, just like she felt before. He was kissing her so softly yet there was a certain force to it that Mel couldn't explain. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as he increased the force of the kiss. In the cold rain, Mel hardly felt the cold with Seth so close to her.

'I love you too, Mel,' Seth said finally once they broke apart.

Mel smiled. 'Sorry it took so long for me to say,' she said.

Seth laughed. 'Mel you could've said it twenty years later and I'd still be this happy.'

'Only I'd be in my forties and you would still look like this,' Mel pointed out.

'Not a chance,' Seth said, kissing her nose and grinning. 'More questions?'

'Oh yeah, loads,' Mel said. 'Can we go back first? It's raining and everything.'

'Yeah, sure,' Seth said. He took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and led her back to the house and out of the forest.

'You guys don't make other people into werewolves by biting them do you?' Mel asked, on the way.

Seth shook his head. 'Like I said before, it's in the genes.'

As Seth's house loomed near, they walked back to it and resumed their seats on the back porch, safely shielded from the rain. He leaned against the wall of the house and pulled Mel close to him, effectively shielding her from the cold wind. She leaned against him without complaint.

'When do you need to get back?' he asked.

'Not for a while,' she replied. 'It's really my free time right now but I went to the hospital anyway because I wanted some distraction.'

'You haven't slept since last night?' Seth asked but he could already guess the answer.

'Couldn't even if I wanted to, could I?' Mel asked back, raising an eyebrow at him. 'It's not every day your boyfriend turns into a fluffy creature, you know.'

'Fluffy?' Seth said, incredulously. 'Why do I have a feeling that I should feel insulted by that?'

'Why?' Mel asked humor in her eyes. 'You _are _fluffy or poofy, whichever term you prefer.'

'None,' Seth said, sounding like a kid. 'I'm not fluffy or poofy.'

'Keep telling yourself that,' Mel said, smiling now.

'Seriously which part of me is _fluffy_?' Seth asked.

'_All_ of you?' Mel said, laughing this time. 'You're like this fluffy teddy bear I never had. Except of course you're a ginormous wolf, not a teddy.'

'I'll give you teddy!' Seth said, a smile playing on his lips as well. And the next moment, Mel felt her back hit the floor and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She just wanted to laugh so hard that it was suffocating her. So she shrieked.

'Seth! Stop!'

'So you _are_ ticklish,' Seth realized.

'Yes. Yes. I beg you ahhh!' Mel laughed. 'Okay, okay. Uncle! You're not fluffy! You're the manliest, big bad wolf out there, if that even makes sense! Seth stop!' She laughed.

Seth laughed too but he didn't stop. He got her weakness and he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

'Seth!' Mel squealed.

When Seth thought she had enough, he shifted his weight on his arm on the floor and pressed his lips on hers. It wasn't really an elaborate kiss just a simple one that lasted about two seconds but Mel could still feel herself melt by the warmth his lips carried.

'Don't do that again,' Mel said, as Seth got her to sit up.

'No promises,' Seth said, grin on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes.

Mel rolled her eyes. 'So basically all I ever read about werewolves in books are not true!' Mel said, getting her composure back.

Seth shook his head. 'Oh they are,' he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him again as he sat leaning against the wall.

'What?' Mel said. 'But you guys don't need the full moon neither do you guys bite and infect-.'

'We don't,' Seth said. 'Because we are not typical werewolves. We're shape shifters who turn into wolves. I'm not saying there aren't real werewolves out there.'

'There are?' Mel asked.

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'But Carlisle told me they have been hunted down to extinction.'

'You keep bringing up Dr. Cullen,' Mel said. 'Does he know everything? Does the whole town know except for me?'

'God, no,' Seth said, horrified at the prospect of the whole town knowing about this. 'This is a big secret Mel. It's really important that we keep it. Only a handful of people know about this. Embry still didn't tell his mom. The secret's that important.'

'But you told me,' Mel said. 'And you risked the secret by phasing last night.'

'I did what I had to do to protect you,' Seth said firmly. 'The secret is not near as important as your life.'

'But you just said-,' Mel started but Seth interrupted her.

'We are allowed to tell certain people,' Seth said slowly. 'There's this other thing we do. It's called imprinting.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliffie again. I don't know why but I just always end up doing them! <strong>

**So next chapter we'll have Mel's reaction to the idea of imprinting. I'll write that out as soon as I can. **

**Meanwhile everybody please REVIEW! Your feedback means a lot! And I have a question for you guys, the answer to which I have not found in the books or the Official guide. So if you guys could help me out it would be great.  
><strong>

**Q: For the Quilette werewolves, does the transformation hurt? I mean they are getting their whole body structure and bones reformed while transforming into a wolf, so it's supposed to hurt right? :S  
><strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! =D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys new chapter. Took me a while but here I am. I'll not talk much and let you get on with this chapter. But first things first, thanks to Noble Korhedron, BFABB, megggaroni and YuriLovesSparkles for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

'Imprinting?' Mel asked raising her eyebrows.

'Yeah, it's supposed to be very rare,' Seth said. 'Though obviously that didn't work out for our pack.'

'Will you please explain?' Mel asked, obviously not understanding what Seth was talking about.

'There's been legends concerning imprinting as well but no one really believed them,' Seth said. 'Even in the legends they were stated as rare.'

'Seth you're going _about_ the point,' Mel pointed out. 'Get _to_ the point.'

Seth heaved a sigh. 'Er, well imprinting is how we find our soul mates.'

'Come again?' Mel said. Obviously she had misheard, right?

'Yeah, it's a wolf thing,' Seth said. 'You see when we imprint on a person we become unconditionally bound to her. It's like gravity moves us towards her and everything becomes secondary and she's all that matters.'

Mel remained silent and let him continue, her expression unreadable.

'When we first look at her, everything stops,' Seth said. 'It's like all the connections we have to the rest of the world, snaps and she's the only thing that holds us to the world.'

'Love at first sight?' Mel offered quietly.

'Yes that,' Seth agreed. 'But _much, much_ stronger. It's like finding your other half and once we find the girl, we cease to exist without her. She means everything.'

'But you just told me you loved me!' Mel said. Her voice was low but she couldn't put the accusation out if her tone. 'If you meet this soul mate of yours, you'll just forget about me. So why are you with me in the first place?'

'Seriously Mel?' Seth cocked an eyebrow. 'For a smart nerd of a person you can be pretty thick sometimes.'

'Excuse me?'

'You couldn't figure it out yet? You _are_ my imprint,' Seth said with a small laugh.

'Your soul mate?' Mel asked, eyes widening.

'So hard to believe?' Seth asked back.

Color rose up her cheeks. 'No, not that,' Mel said. 'It's just that if this imprinting thing is what made you fall for me, this thing we have it can't be real.'

'Mel, what are talking about?' Seth asked instantly. He turned her face towards her and looked at her.

'I know I love you Seth,' Mel said. 'But you seem to have been forced by some rare magical phenomenon to love me. Which part of that sounds real to you?'

'No! Mel,' Seth protested earnestly. 'That's not true. Do you believe that everyone has a soul mate out there? Their perfect half? Imprinting only leads us to that other half. We don't imprint until we meet that specific person. And you are that person to me. Imprinting aside, we would still have been together. Maybe it would have taken a lot more time to get there but we would still have been together. You know Mel, after I imprinted and got to know you, that's what I thought about. That even if I didn't have the ability to imprint I would have fallen in love with you regardless. Imprinting is just what gives us a push in the right direction.'

'So this was completely voluntary on your part?' Mel asked.

'Yes!' Seth said with as much force as he could muster. 'And you are not going to think of it in any other way!' He leaned down and buried his face in her hair. 'Look Mel, I love you. With all my heart. And I know _no one_ forced me into loving you. I want you to believe that, okay? This is real, Mel. Everything about us is real.'

Mel buried her face in his chest. 'I believe you. But it's still very confusing.'

'I know,' Seth said. 'I'm sorry about that. But I'll help you deal with it in any way I can.'

'Then why do guys imprint anyway?' Mel asked.

Seth shrugged. 'I'm not really sure. There are theories about that too. But we don't know for sure why it happens yet.'

'What did you mean when you said it didn't work out for your pack that imprinting is rare?' Mel asked.

Seth sniggered. '_Every _one of us imprinted.'

'All of you?' Mel asked.

'Except Jason,' Seth said. 'But he's pretty new. You know when he escaped from the hospital?'

'He phased,' Mel guessed.

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'And I also have to let you know that this imprinting is a forever thing. I will never be able to fall for anyone else now that I've met you.'

'You better not,' Mel said.

Seth laughed. 'Don't plan to. But you have can leave if you want. As much as it's going to hurt, I'll respect your decision.'

'I don't really want that choice,' Mel said. 'Pretty pointless if you ask me.'

Seth smiled and kissed her hair. 'I love you,' he said.

'Hmm, I love you too,' Mel replied, smiling herself. 'So all the girls I saw around the wolves are all imprinted upon?'

'Yep,' Seth said. 'Emily was the first one who had to deal with this.'

'Sam imprinted on her?' Mel said.

'Yes,' Seth replied. 'Their story is pretty long and one of the reasons I phased.'

'_What_?' Mel asked. 'But you phased because-.'

'My dad died,' Seth said. 'True. But you know I said Leah was mad about something that night that triggered her transformation? Which caused my dad to have a heart attack?'

'Yeah?' Mel said.

'Before Sam imprinted, he was with my sister,' Seth said. 'They were going out and everything. And then when he phased, he was still with her. He obviously couldn't tell her what was up with him disappearing all the time but you know they were still together even though Leah got mad about his secretiveness sometimes. She really loved him.'

'But Sam imprinted on Emily?' Mel guessed.

'Emily's my cousin,' Seth said. 'She came to visit us one day and when Sam saw her he imprinted. Sam loved Leah too. But when he saw Emily it didn't matter anymore. Leah was never the perfect person for him. So when Sam saw Emily, Leah didn't stand a chance. It was hard for the three of them. Leah was heartbroken, bitter. She was a nightmare to be around. Sam was confused and guilty about Leah as hell. Emily was just mad that Sam could do that Leah. Emily and Leah were pretty close.'

'So how _did_ they end up together?' Mel asked.

'Sam and Jared were the only werewolves back then,' Seth said. 'They were completely new at this. So when Sam and Emily were having an argument about this, Sam lost control and phased his front of her. You saw the scar on Emily's face?'

Mel gasped. 'Sam did that?'

'Of course, he didn't mean to,' Seth said. 'He still feels dreadful about what he did. But during the first few years of being a werewolf keeping control is very tough. You just couldn't stop the transformation when you got angry. And being in front of an angry werewolf during phasing is dangerous. Jared was there though thankfully. He called my mom and my mom fixed Emily up. After that, Emily wanted to talk to Sam. And she forgave him. Sam was a mess. He was ready to kill himself for what he had done. But then Emily brought him away from the edge and they've been together ever since. Leah completely lost it when she heard they were engaged. And she phased causing the chain of events which led to my premature phasing too.'

'What happened to Leah?' Mel asked.

'She was miserable for a while,' Seth said. 'Her misery is a pain, let me tell you. The pack had to deal with her only when she was a wolf. I had to deal with in wolf and human form.'

'Don't be mean,' Mel said.

'I'm not being mean,' Seth said. 'I could understand that she was going through a pretty rough time. Trust me, I love her to bits but I was a teenager. What teenager wants to have their minds opened up to their elder sister?'

Mel thought about it for a moment. 'I guess you have a point.'

'So when she decided to stop phasing,' Seth said. 'I sure as hell didn't stop her.'

'When was that?' Mel asked.

'When I left for college,' Seth said.

'You didn't stop phasing even when you were in college?' Mel asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Naah,' Seth said. 'I always liked to go for a run once in a while.'

Mel rolled her eyes. 'So Jared imprinted on Kim,' she said. 'And Embry imprinted on the girl I saw the other day.'

'Yeah, he imprinted a few weeks before I met you,' Seth said. 'That left me the only one not to imprint for some time, which pretty much sucked.'

'Are you meaning to tell me that you never even dated or anything because you waited to imprint?' Mel asked disbelievingly.

'No,' Seth said, truthfully. 'Mel, I'm a guy. I wasn't going to sit around for almost nine years waiting for you to turn up. I dated alright. A lot. In college. But I always kept them short. Didn't want any Leah to happen all over again and have one on _my_ conscience for the matter.'

Mel smiled. 'Sure,' she said. 'But you know, I only saw Embry's imprint-.'

'Lucy,' Seth put in.

'Okay, I saw, Lucy, Emily and Kim,' Mel said. 'But you said everyone imprinted. So why didn't I see anyone else?'

'Oh er Brady's imprint is going off to college so she's been busy,' Seth said. 'Collin's imprint has a very strict family so it tough for her to come to our social gatherings. Quil's imprint is Claire.'

'Claire?' Mel asked. 'I don't really know her.'

'Oh you don't?' Seth said. 'I thought Emily might have told you about Claire.'

Mel shook her head.

'Claire is Emily's niece and my second cousin twice removed or once removed or something like that, I'm not really sure,' Seth said screwing up his eyebrows in confusion. 'This family tree thing gives me a headache sometimes. But whatever,' he said. 'She's ten.'

'Excuse me!'

'Quil imprinted on her when she was two,' Seth further added.

Mel jaw hung open. 'You're not serious!'

'Oh, I am,' Seth said.

'What is he, a pedophile?' Mel burst out.

Seth snorted and then laughed out loud. 'No, he isn't,' Seth said. 'But I should really tell him you said that.'

'He imprinted on a two year old,' Mel said. 'I don't see how this is normal! On any level!'

'He doesn't have any romantic feelings for her,' Seth clarified, still smiling. 'You know, not everyone imprints on people more less their age. Quil and Jake ended up imprinting on kids. They don't have romantic feelings for them. When you imprint, you can be anything for her. A brother, a friend, a lover whatever she needs you to be. Quil is like an older brother to Claire. When she'll grow up even more, he'll be a friend to her and then slowly the feelings will go more towards the romantic.'

'It's still creepy,' Mel decided. 'But if there are no sexual feelings from Quil's side I guess that's okay. And Quil's gonna wait for her to grow up fully huh?'

Seth nodded. 'He isn't getting any older anyway.'

'And Quil didn't see other girls in the meantime?' Mel asked.

'No,' Seth said. 'Once he saw her, everything in that department ended for him.'

'So basically you're allowed to tell this secret to your imprints?' Mel guessed.

'Yeah,' Seth nodded with a smile. 'There are no keeping secrets with your other half.' He nudged her gently.

'Good to know,' Mel said, smiling herself. 'So who did Jake imprint on?'

Seth knew they were coming very close to the subject he wanted to discuss last with her. But he guessed there was no use putting it off anymore. She needed to know and he needed to know why vampires were after her.

'Jake imprinted on Nessie,' Seth said. 'Carlisle's granddaughter.'

'Dr. Cullen has a granddaughter?' Mel's eyes widened in surprise. 'He never mentioned that.'

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'She's Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter.'

'Okay,' Mel said. 'But Bella and Edward Cullen are married teenagers.'

'You're saying it like teenagers never screw up,' Seth said, a smile playing on his lips.

'That's why they got married?' Mel asked. 'Cause she got pregnant?'

'No, that's not why they got married,' Seth said. 'They married because they loved each other which by the way caused a gazillion things to happen but I'll get to that later. They had the kid after they got married.'

'So Nessie is still a kid,' Mel said.

'Uh well,' Seth said. 'She's a strange case. She is seven but she looks seventeen.'

'Make sense, please,' Mel said. 'You're not saying Dr. Cullen's granddaughter is a werewolf, are you?'

'No way,' Seth said. 'She's a hybrid.'

'O-okay,' Mel said. 'And she's a cross between what and a what?'

'She's half human and half vampire,' Seth said at last.

'Vampire!' Mel burst out sitting up straight and looking at Seth in complete horror. 'What are you talking about?'

'Yeah, remember the cold ones from the legends Billy was telling? Well he was talking about vampires. That's why we become wolves in the first place.' Seth said.

'Vampires?' Mel whispered. 'Those things are real?'

'As real as I am,' Seth said. 'Carlisle's whole family is vampires.'

Mel was too shocked to speak.

'So don't they drink blood?' Mel asked. 'Dr. Cullen is around blood all the time.'

'Carlisle had centuries of practice,' Seth said. 'He knows how to control himself.'

'Centuries?' Mel said.

'Oh yeah, he was born around the sixteen hundreds I think,' Seth said. 'Hey, Mel, you okay?'

Mel started having breathing problems again. Her mentor was a vampire. Her resident doctor was a vampire! _A fucking vampire!_

Seth pulled her closer to him. 'Calm down, Mel,' he said, concern ringing in his voice. 'They aren't the bad type. They're good guys. They don't kill humans.'

'Dr. Cullen's so nice,' Mel said.

'Of course he is,' Seth said. 'He's one of the kindest and nicest people I know. Hell, he _is_ the kindest and nicest person I know. His being a vampire doesn't matter to us at all. Vampires are our mortal enemies but the Cullens are our allies.'

'Keep talking,' Mel said, still trying to swallow the new piece of information.

'You sure?' Seth asked. Mel nodded. Seth kissed her on her forehead and continued.

'Okay then,' he said. 'We phase if there are vampires anywhere near our vicinity. Basically we phased because the Cullens are here. If they weren't here, our werewolf gene would have remained dormant and we wouldn't have transformed. Vampires come with a smell. And when I say smell I mean horrifyingly disgusting smell that makes your nose want to fall off your face.'

'Dr. Cullen doesn't smell bad,' Mel said.

'Only to us,' Seth said. 'To humans they have to smell pretty good I guess. But they smell horrible to us and vice versa. This smell is what triggered the gene. Now vampires are pale, fast, strong with heightened senses. Usually most vampires survive on human blood. Those are the ones we hate and kill. The Cullens survive on animal blood. They don't eat or drink anything else.'

'How's Nessie a hybrid?' Mel asked.

'She was conceived when Bella was still human,' Seth said. 'A lot happened because of that but let's keep that story for another day. You know how I said we are protectors of this land?'

Mel nodded.

'That's what we protect this land from,' Seth said.

'Vampires?' Mel said.

Seth nodded. 'Vampires.'

'But isn't that like dangerous?' Mel asked.

Seth shrugged. 'Not much really, no,' he said.

Mel looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

'We're faster, stronger and we always fight as a team,' Seth said, grinning.

'You're just lying to make me feel better, aren't you?' Mel said.

'No, Mel really,' Seth said. 'We can fight. Pretty good when you come to think about it.'

'But couldn't you get hurt?' Mel asked. 'Jared got hurt that day!' She suddenly realized. 'And he got hurt fighting a vampire, didn't he?' There was panic in Mel's tone now.

'Hey, it's okay,' Seth said. 'That happened because of a slight lapse of judgment.'

'You could get hurt too,' Mel said.

'I've been doing this for eight years,' Seth said with a smile. 'I'll be fine, Mel.'

'Jared's been doing this longer than you have if I'm right,' Mel countered. 'He still managed to get hurt badly.'

'Mel,' Seth said. 'Every one of us has to get hurt once in a while. It comes with the job description. But it's never anything that serious because we start healing back instantly.'

Then shook her head and heaved a sigh. This didn't make her feel any better.

'You could go ask Carlisle for more details on vamps and hybrids,' Seth said. 'I'm sure he can tell you way more than me. He'll even give you their biological history and all that. I'm sure _you'll _find that interesting.'

Mel smiled. 'Yeah, I might,' she said. 'Cause there are some questions I have that you couldn't answer me. Like why do you heal fast and all that.'

'Carlisle has centuries of research on vampire and a pretty lot on hybrids seeing how he has one for a granddaughter,' Seth said. 'And he did a little bit research on us. We didn't mind, he didn't mean any harm.'

Mel nodded. 'It'll be so weird knowing Dr. Cullen is a vampire now.'

'Oh, you'll get used to it,' Seth said with his warm smile. 'Just like you'll get used to me.'

Mel smiled. 'I _have _to get used to you, don't I? Or else forever will really suck.'

Seth laughed. 'True,' he said. 'But I think you're already there.'

Mel smiled but as she thought about what was bothering her, the smile slowly faded from her face.

'Seth, last night that man,' Mel said slowly at last. 'He was a vampire?'

Seth nodded. Finally they came to the subject he wanted to discuss. 'Yeah,' he said.

'What happened after I lost consciousness?' Mel asked.

'I killed it,' Seth said. 'I phased and luckily found Quil phased too and so I contacted him. He came immediately with the rest of the pack. But I was done with the leech even before they arrived. I brought you back to my place because I thought you'd be safer there. And I put that bandage on your hand cause you were bleeding. Then when you went back Jason and Embry were on your watch twenty four seven until you went to the hospital. There Carlisle was protection enough.'

He turned Mel by her shoulders gently and looked intently back in her eyes.

'That vampire came specifically for you,' Seth said. 'Why, is what I wanna know.'

Mel was quiet for a while. 'I don't know why a vampire would come after me, Seth,' Mel said quietly. 'Before today I didn't even know they existed.'

'The vamp said, he was hired,' Seth told her. 'Why would someone hire a vampire to come after you, Mel?'

Mel fell silent again. _Was it safe to tell him now?_

'I told you everything, Mel,' Seth said. 'Now it's your turn.'

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry for the cliffie! I'll make it up to you next chapter! Promise! <strong>

**Please leave a review! :D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I know its kind off been a long time but I got seriously busy with my exams which by the way I'm glad to say finally over! =D So maybe I'll be able to make quicker updates than before if I'm not enjoying my holidays a bit too much that I don't get time to sit and write. =P  
>This chapter Mel reveals her secret. Finally!<br>Thanks to BFABB, megggaroni, mwjen, Fukuko-chan, Kiarra24 and j1u29 for your reviews! Love you guys for the reviews! They always remind me never to give up on a story even when I'm going through the toughest of writers' blocks. So a gigantic hug for you guys!  
>Now I think I'm babbling on about too much. How about I leave you in peace to read this chapter?<br>Enjoy. =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Mel remained silent for a while, fidgeting with her hands. She wanted to tell Seth everything. After everything, she knew Seth deserved to know the truth. But she was still afraid. Only this time she didn't know if she was afraid to tell him because it would put him in danger or because she simply was too afraid to talk about it.

'Mel,' Seth called softly, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. 'You can tell me.'

Mel closed her eyes and leaned against his touch. She took a deep breath, trying to find the strength to talk about it. Telling it to Dr. Cullen had been bad enough and she had not even told Dr. Cullen everything. She had skipped a lot of details and only just told him a summarized gist. But when to Seth, she found out that if she did tell him anything, she wanted to tell _everything._

'I'm a witness to murder,' Mel finally said, looking down at her fidgeting hands. She realized that her hands were sweating. 'The murdering party saw me witness it and they've been trying to kill me ever since.' She paused. Then she said, 'They came pretty close too. I ran here right after that.'

Seth furrowed his eyebrows. He placed his hands on top of her fidgeting hands and gripped one of her hands. She held his back with both of hers.

'Tell me everything,' Seth said in a low voice. The moment he had heard her say that they had come pretty close to killing her an unexplained anger shot through him and with it came the urge to rip those people limb from limb even though he had no idea who they were yet.

'I had just gotten out of med school and joined a hospital at Chicago for my internship,' Mel started, still looking down. 'I couldn't even get through a month of my residency there before it happened. His name's Dr. Stark. He was one of the doctors I got my first year residency under. He is great at his job really. One of the best doctors there is. But as a human being, I later found out not so much. I always wondered how the doctors like Stark sleep at night.'

Mel paused again and Seth let the silence pass and letting her talk again when she wanted to.

'A patient came into the hospital one night. He was beaten up pretty badly. No one really got his identity. We found nothing in his pockets to tell us who he was. And no one came to look for him either. But if he wasn't treated immediately he wouldn't have made it. He was treated and we got him out from the brink of death. But he fell into a coma right afterwards. I was assigned his doctor. His condition was stable for about a week or so. But one day he started going for the better and we hoped that he would be out of the coma very soon if he kept it up.'

She paused again. She was gripping Seth's hand so tightly that she was almost leaving nail marks on his palm. But Seth didn't even flinch. He urged her to go on.

'So that night, my shift was over and before heading home I decided that I might check up on him and then go home,' Mel continued. 'I entered and I saw Dr. Stark already in the room. And there was one other doctor. I didn't know him yet. I had just been at the hospital for a month. Dr. Stark looked really surprised to see me. He was standing by the patient and injecting something into him. I made to ask what it was but I saw the label in the bottle in his hand. It was Potassium Cyanide. A very small dose of that kill you instantly. I had no doubt that the guy was already dead.'

'I didn't know how to react,' Mel said after a pause. 'I had just seen a doctor kill my patient right in front of my eyes. I didn't have the slightest idea how I was going to react. The next few days at the hospital after that were a nightmare. Because Dr. Stark was always there threatening me. I wanted to tell the hospital administrator everything. But I didn't find the courage to do that. The cyanide was in such small amount that it wasn't even found in the patient's system. They concluded that the cause of death was collapse from coma. But I saw what I saw and it took me a few days to gather all the courage that I had and face up to Dr. Stark when he came by the to threaten me again one day. I told him I was going to tell the truth and that he didn't scare me. And that was a mistake. I should never have stood up to him.'

'Mel, what are you talking about?' Seth said, interrupting for the first time. 'You stood up to a murdering son of a bitch. I couldn't be more proud of you.'

Mel gave him a weak smile but the sadness in her eyes did a good job of masking that.

'It was a little past midnight when I entered my apartment after finishing my shift,' Mel continued. 'I didn't know what happened next. I was subjected to chloroform and the next time I woke up I found myself in a very dark, small room.'

'They kidnapped you?' Seth asked, disbelievingly.

Mel nodded. 'Not just me,' she said. 'They kidnapped one of my friends at the hospital too. She was a first year resident too. She started at the hospital the same time as I did and over the month we had grown pretty close. Her name was Ashley. She had nothing whatsoever to do with the thing. She wasn't even aware that it was a murder that happened to the coma patient. She didn't know I witnessed the crime. But she was still kidnapped along with me.'

'I found out that Dr. Stark worked for this big mob boss or something,' Mel said. 'This guy, the leader, I never saw him but the way, Dr. Stark and the few other people who came into the room later talked about him, it took no genius to guess that that guy was really powerful. Hell he had doctors in his hands.'

'I don't know for how many days they kept me and Ashley there,' Mel said. 'I promised her I'd get her out. She had nothing to do with this. I had no idea why they had brought her there. But the next time Dr. Stark came in with a few other people-,' Mel stopped abruptly. She shook her head.

'Seth, can I skip some details here?' Mel asked. 'I _cannot _talk about this!'

Seth felt drops of tears on his hand that Mel was gripping on her lap. He took his hand out of her grip and turned her face towards him with both his hands and rubbed her tears off with his thumbs.

'It's okay,' he said kindly. 'You don't have to say anything. I get it.' He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on top of her head.

'They made me sit and watch, Seth,' she said, her voice completely breaking down and she closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the memory she knew would never leave her.

Seth held her tightly to him. He couldn't believe all this time Mel was shouldering this much pain. He couldn't believe what she was made to go through. He was filled with disgust by the actions of the people. He wanted to tell Mel that it would be okay and that she had nothing to worry. But he couldn't bring himself to. Because it would be a lie. He could protect her and make sure she was safe but when it came to memories like these, there was nothing he could do to make them go away. These would stay with Mel and haunt her for the rest of her life until she was strong enough to let them go. And when Seth thought about it, he wasn't sure this was something to forget about that easily.

He kissed the top of her head and looked at her.

'You don't have to go on any longer, if you don't want to,' Seth said. Seth wanted to know all of it, but the last thing he wanted to see was Mel in so much mental trauma.

She shook her head. 'Might as well get this over with,' she said.

Seth nodded. 'You can stop whenever you want to,' he told her.

Mel nodded, grateful for the option but then she continued speaking. 'Well after – well they killed Ashley right in front of my eyes.' For this long, Mel's voice kept shaking as she told him the story.

'I promised her I would get her out of there,' Mel said, the tears falling endlessly now. 'She was innocent. But they said they killed her right in front of my eyes to prove that they could do anything to make a point. And I knew the same thing was going to happen to me very soon.'

'Did they touch you?' Seth asked his voice was dangerously calm. He knew what he would do if Mel replied in the affirmative. And that was he would hunt those scumbags down and kill them all slowly. His mind was being overtaken by a murderous rage that he had never experienced before. He had never in his life taken a human life but when he thought about it, these people couldn't be human. They were worse than animals.

Mel shook her head, bringing Seth out of his stupor. 'Not the way you mean. I got out before that. Someone in there helped me out. He didn't tell me his name or why he was helping me. He just unlocked the door one day and left it wide open for me to get out. I did. I ran out of there. Alone.'

Mel dropped her head on her knees with her hands behind her head, fingers interlocked with each other as her shoulders shook vigorously as she sobbed.

'Mel, shh, it's okay,' Seth tried to calm her down. He pulled her into his lap and against his chest and loosened her hands from her head. He buried his face in her hair and told her it was okay.

'Mel, you're safe,' Seth said. 'Everything will be okay.'

'It won't,' Mel said. 'Ashley had to go through all that and die because of me! Because I was stupid enough to talk back to a guy who committed a murder! She had a family. She had people that loved her and she died. I as good as killed her! I can never forgive myself for that! I was the one who was supposed to die! Not her!'

'Mel!' Seth exclaimed. Is that what she thought of herself all along? A murderer? 'Stop talking like that! What happened was _not_ your fault! If anyone's going to pay it's going to be them.'

Mel shook her head against his chest. 'There's no way to do that,' she said. 'They are too powerful. They won't stop until I'm dead. And now they know I'm here. That puts you all in danger.'

'Mel,' Seth said firmly. 'Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it.'

She hastily rubbed off her tears with her sleeve. 'I know,' she said. 'And that's what scares me. I don't want anybody else to get hurt because of me. Especially not you.'

'No one's going to get hurt,' Seth said with a soft smile. 'And you'll be safe.'

Mel didn't reply she just hid her face in the crook of his neck, trying her hardest to force the tears back.

'Mel when you decided to run didn't you ever think about getting into witness protection?' Seth asked.

'Witness protection?' Mel said. 'But that meant I had to tell them what happened and they had to believe me which was bizarre because there was no proof of the crime. Plus even if there was I wasn't going to go into witness protection.'

'Why not?'

'Two reasons. First is that if I went into Witness Protection they'd have relocated me and changed my identity and my occupation. I wasn't about to give up on being a doctor. Doing what I do means a lot to me. And I wasn't about to give that up. Second reason is that, I know it would have been no use. They'd have found me anyway. They rape and kill innocent people in front of your eyes to make a fucking point. Seth, they hire vampires for crying out loud. Do you think witness protection could have kept me safe?'

Seth shook his head. 'No,' he said. 'But we can. The whole pack will keep you safe and so will Carlisle and his family. Did you tell him everything?'

'No,' Mel said. 'Not everything. Just a gist. I didn't tell him about Ashley. It's not easy for me to talk about this.'

'I understand,' Seth said. 'But I have to ask you tell him everything. For him to be able to help you, you have to tell him what you told me.'

Mel nodded. 'I will,' she said.

'Does anyone know apart from me and Carlisle?' Seth asked.

'No,' Mel said. 'I didn't tell anyone. After I handed in my resignation and I ran I severed all connections with my old friends and family. I only told my dad not to try to contact me. And I told him to be careful and not to stay at a single place for too long. I'm sure he guessed something's up. He emails me regularly asking me if I'm okay. I don't want anything to happen to him either.'

'Nothing is going to happen to him,' Seth said. 'If he has sensed something is wrong I'm sure he'll listen to you and not stay in one place for too long. That'll keep him safe.'

'Mel,' Seth said, lifting her head off his chest and looking into her eyes. 'Everything will be fine. You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. You will be fine. I'll never let anything happen to you. You have to trust me.'

'I do, I do,' Mel said, gripping the front of his t shirt. 'But it'll just put all of you in danger and I can't have that.'

This time Seth laughed. 'Mel, honey, even if their hiring vampires they're no match for us. I killed the one last night with pretty much a lot of ease. If they don't start hiring stronger ones we have nothing to worry about. And even if they do, it will be no big deal for the pack. We'll keep you safe, no matter what.'

'You're going to ask all your friends to risk their lives for me?' Mel asked.

Seth shook his head. 'I don't need to,' he said. 'We are a family. We always have each others' backs all the time. And when I imprinted on you, you became part of this family too. They'd risk their lives for you like I would risk mine for Emily or Kim in a heartbeat. It's what we do. We protect the people that matter to us. And we're pretty good at what we do.'

Mel gave him a weak smile beneath the tears that Seth kept rubbing off.

'I love you,' Mel said.

Seth smiled and moved some stray strands of hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ears. 'I love you too,' he said, kissing her softly, the tears making her taste salty.

'Does this Dr. Stark still work at the same hospital?' Seth asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Mel nodded. 'As far as I know,' she said. 'He wouldn't leave that hospital. He has a lot of influence there. So it makes him pretty important to the mob he's part of.'

Seth nodded. 'I can't believe you had to bear this all by yourself,' Seth said. 'You could've told be sooner.'

Mel shook her head. 'Seth, do you have any idea how hard I was trying to stay away from you?' she said. 'I came here because I wanted to stay away from people, stay under the radar. Then you dropped down from nowhere and completely broke my resolve.'

Seth smiled.

'It's not funny, because all the time we were on dates and I started liking you more and more all I could think about was that any day I was going to wake up and find you dead for no apparent reason other than the fact that you meant something to me,' Mel said. 'That night when you first confessed and kissed me, I didn't freak out because of my ex boyfriend. I freaked out because when you confessed, whatever I was running from seemed even more real to me. And all I was thinking was I had written your death sentence by my own hand. I went home and when I thought about it, I realized I didn't have it in me to stay away from you, but I didn't have it in me either to tell you the whole truth. So I decided that if I was found, then I would tell you everything and then leave. I figured you'd understand.'

'You were planning to tell me everything and then leave?' Seth asked, disbelievingly. 'You can be that heartless?'

'When it comes down keeping you alive,' Mel said. 'I would have chosen to be heartless.'

Seth shook his head. 'Or you could just have told me and scratched out the leaving part,' he said.

'No,' she said sheepishly. 'Because I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind me leaving. I mean what sensible person wants to be with a walking talking time bomb?'

Seth raised his eyebrows. 'You thought I would leave you if I found out what you had gone through?'

Mel lifted her shoulders in a half shrug still looking sheepish. 'Yeah,' she said. 'At some point I even hoped you would. At least that way you would be out of mortal danger.'

'You're getting more and more disbelieving by the minute,' Seth said. 'Just shut up now.'

'What, I thought you wanted to know why I didn't tell you before,' Mel said. 'And so I did-.'

Seth kissed her not being able to take what she actually thought before. She actually considered the fact that he would leave her because she was running for her life. The kiss shut Mel up pretty effectively.

'Mel, really, stop talking,' Seth said, as he pulled back. 'It's taking me a little time to wrap it around my head that you thought I would leave you.'

'I'm sorry,' Mel said, her fingers still running through his hair. 'For what it's worth, I'm glad I fell in love with you and I'll never let those thoughts cross my mind again.' She leaned down and kissed him again.

'I need to go back to the hospital,' she said.

Seth nodded. 'And your shift will be over…?'

'Day after tomorrow most probably,' Mel said.

'Are you kidding me?' Seth exclaimed. 'You hardly got any sleep last night. You'll fall ill or something.'

'I'll manage,' Mel said.

Mel stood up and so did Seth.

'I'll drop you off,' he said.

'I have my car,' Mel said. 'I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep last night as well so why don't you get some sleep and I'll go by myself.'

'Not happening,' Seth said. 'As of now, until this whole thing is over, you're not going anywhere alone. I'll drop you off. Sleep can wait.'

* * *

><p>Seth dropped Mel off at the hospital and had reminded her to call him when her shift was over.<p>

'I'll pick you up from here,' he said.

'I can't even go home alone?' Mel asked.

Seth shook his head. 'Sorry,' he said.

'C'mon it's not even that far away,' Mel said. 'You don't have to come all the way from La Push to get me home.'

'Not open for discussion,' Seth said, leaning down and kissing her.

'Okay,' she said, kissing him back.

'Okay?' Seth said, the corners of his mouth lifting. He hadn't thought she would drop the matter that easily.

'You are obviously not going to budge and I'm not going to waste my precious energy arguing with you, so okay,' Mel said.

Seth smiled. 'I'll get your car back to your place,' he said.

'I'll see you later,' Mel said, getting down from the car. 'Get some rest.' Seth nodded and she turned and rushed for the entrance door and Seth only drove away once she disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p>After getting Mel's car to her place, he scanned the area around and once he was satisfied everything was okay, he headed back to LaPush. Instead of going home, he headed to Emily's because he suddenly realized that he hadn't had more than two bites of his food and he was insanely hungry.<p>

'What happened?' was the first thing Emily asked, when he entered the house.

'Food,' Seth said, collapsing into a chair.

Emily rolled her eyes but placed a dish of food in front of him anyway. And then took a seat beside him. Jacob and Jason were still there and Brady was still dozing off on the carpet. Susan was awake and was annoying the hell out of Jason. Jason looked really frustrated as he kept answering Susan's questions with 'Geez kid, I don't know.' Sam was nowhere to be seen.

'So what happened?' Emily asked again.

Seth smiled at Emily. 'Everything's fine,' he said.

Emily raised her eyebrows. She wanted details. Seth knew that look.

'I told her everything,' he said. 'Wolves, imprinting, vampires, everything and she listened.'

'How did she take it?' Emily asked.

'Pretty normally,' Seth replied, with a smile.

'I knew it,' Emily said, breaking into a smile now too.

'And she returned my feelings,' Seth said. 'I thought she'd hate me after what happened.'

Emily rolled her eyes. 'Isn't that a surprise?'

Seth's grin grew wider. 'And she told me her secret too,' he said, his expression turning slightly grim. 'Em, it's pretty bad.'

'What happened?' Emily asked, concerned.

'I'll have to tell the pack all of it,' Seth said. 'Because Mel needs serious protection. So you can hear then.'

Emily nodded and left the table and let Seth finish his food in peace.

* * *

><p>Later, Jacob got the whole pack to the house and Seth told them everything. He skipped details but he told the pack what they needed to know.<p>

'There'll be more vampires coming in in no time,' Jake said. 'I never knew vampires could be hired.'

'We need to talk to Carlisle about this,' Quil said. 'He might know something.'

' In the meantime Mel will need protection twenty four hours,' Jake said.

'I got that covered,' Seth said. 'I'm not leaving her side.'

* * *

><p><strong>So don't forget to let me know what you thought about this chapter.<br>I'll update as soon as I can.  
>Cheers! =D<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Here's the new chapter.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

'Mel everything okay?' Seth jumped up from bed to receive the call, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He checked the time again. It was too early for Mel to be calling him to pick her up. So that only meant something was wrong.

'No, Seth everything's fine,' Mel assured him. 'I'm sorry to wake you.'

Seth heaved a sigh of relief. 'It's okay,' he said. 'How'd you even know I was sleeping?' he asked, rubbing his face with his free hand.

'Your voice is all groggy with sleep,' Mel informed him. 'Don't worry, it makes you sound sexy.'

Seth laughed. 'It does, huh?'

'Mm-hmm,' Mel said. 'Listen, I'll let you go back to sleep. The reason I called was to let you know I spoke to Dr. Cullen and he gave me the rest of the night and tomorrow off.'

'So you're going back home now,' Seth said. 'Don't you dare step outside alone! I'm coming right over.'

'Seth it's okay,' Mel said. 'I'm not going home right at this moment. Dr. Cullen is taking me to his place so we can talk. He said he'll drop me back home.'

'That's okay then,' Seth said. Mel would be safe with Carlisle. 'Call me when you get home.'

'Okay, I will,' Mel said.

'Jason's outside your house patrolling the area,' Seth informed her. 'And no going anywhere alone.'

'Yes, I know,' Mel said and even though Seth couldn't see her, he knew she was rolling her eyes. He smiled.

'I gotta go,' she said. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' he said before she hung up.

He fell back on his bed with a smile on his lips. Well, he might as well get some shut eye before Mel called him again.

* * *

><p>Mel was fighting back sleep as Alice drove her back home. When it was time for her to come back, Alice volunteered to drop her back.<p>

'You still didn't get used to the hours?' she asked.

'No, it's not that,' Mel said. 'I didn't get any sleep last night after I saw Seth phase right in front of me.'

'That's understandable,' Alice said.

'So you guys don't sleep at all?' she asked.

'No,' Alice replied.

'How convenient,' Mel said. 'No wonder Dr. Cullen is always there in the night shifts and he never even looks remotely tired.'

Alice laughed. Alice had heard too what Mel had confided in Carlisle and since then she scratched her mind to make a connection with what happened to her to the vision she had seen. Carlisle told Alice not to tell Mel about the vision.

'Why not?' Alice had asked. 'It's about her. Isn't it better to tell her so as to keep her alert?'

'No,' Carlisle had replied. 'Telling her will only make her panic more. You tell me that Seth is aware if this vision?'

'Yes, I told him,' Alice replied.

'Then that'll be enough,' Carlisle said. 'He'll keep her safe. And he can tell her if he chooses to. But knowing Seth I don't think he would want to scare her anymore.'

'You know sometimes I have this urge to just lie down and get some sleep,' Alice said. 'But obviously I never can. It's kind of depressing sometimes.'

'Really?' Mel asked. 'I don't know, I could do with some no sleeping with the career I have.'

'And we can't eat either,' Alice told her.

'Nothing?' Mel asked.

'Nothing, except blood,' Alice told her.

'That sucks,' Mel said. Alice nodded in agreement.

'It tastes like dirt,' Alice told her dolefully. 'But looks delicious. And there's your place.'

She stopped the car in front of her house.

'Thanks for dropping me off,' Mel said.

'We should hang out sometime,' Alice said cheerfully.

Mel smiled. 'Yeah, I'd like that,' she said. 'As soon as I can get a break from my crazy schedule.'

Alice nodded. 'Sure, I'll look out for the opportunity.'

Mel grinned and got out of the car and headed towards her house, taking the key out of her pocket. She got inside and called Seth to let him know that she was home safe. He let her know that Jason was still outside her house which was a creepy thought but she shrugged it off. She took a quick shower and dropped straight into bed and was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she was asleep but when she woke up it was still dark outside. She was thankful that her sleep was completely deep and dreamless. She had talked about her past not once but twice that day and she was mentally preparing herself for the nightmares. Now, she knew when she would turn the other side and try and get some sleep again, the nightmares were bound to come. She even left the bedside lamp on.<p>

When she turned the other side to turn in off, what she saw took her so much by surprise that for a moment she was sure she was going to scream. But she controlled herself in the last moment, even though an involuntary yelp escaped her mouth.

'Oh my God, Seth!' she exclaimed, heaving a sigh of relief and hitting him with a pillow. 'How long have you been here?'

'I swear to God, I haven't understood a word of the book you were reading,' Seth replied, holding up a fat volume. 'What the hell is this?'

'That's one of my textbooks you idiot,' Mel said as she heard the book fall on the floor with a thump.

'You. Read. Textbooks. In. Bed?' Seth asked his eyebrows raised high.

'No,' Mel said. 'I don't read anything when I'm in bed. I fall asleep. That was just lying there for some reason. So how long have you been here?'

'Two hours or so,' Seth said with a shrug. 'You have been sleeping like the dead.'

'Yeah I do that,' Mel said. 'What about Jason?'

'I told him to get some rest,' Seth said. 'I'm here.' He smiled.

'I can see that,' Mel replied, smiling too. 'How'd you get in? I'm pretty sure I locked the door.'

Seth pointed behind her and she turned her face to see the window.

'Of course,' she said as though there was nothing more obvious.

Seth grinned at her tone. He turned and placed his hand on the other side of Mel to support his weight before leaning down to kiss her. She kissed him back readily wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him lower. His tongue traced her lips before entering deeper into her mouth and exploring every corner and contour in there. Mel's hands unwrapped from around his neck and slid down his chest where she felt his feverish warmth on her palms right through his t shirt. His lips and his mouth were just as warm as the rest of him and the closer towards him Seth pulled her, Mel, with the addition of the duvet she was under, was sure she was going to start boiling any moment.

Maybe realizing that too and to let Mel catch her breath, Seth pulled back. He smiled at her somewhat dazed expression and her heavy breathing.

'So what did Carlisle tell you?' he asked.

'What?' Mel asked, confused for a moment then she said, 'Oh right.' She furrowed her eyebrows with an annoyed expression on her face.

'I didn't really need to tell him anything,' Mel said. 'When I was facing difficulty talking about it again, he told me he already knew. This psychotic son of his read my mind!'

Seth laughed.

'Why would he do something like that? That's invasion of privacy.' Mel said disbelievingly. 'Can you read minds?'

'No,' Seth said.

'Good,' Mel replied. '_That_ would have been embarrassing!' Then she calmed down again. 'I have nothing against the guy for now though. At least he saved me the torture of talking about it again.'

'What did Carlisle say?' Seth asked.

'He told me his family would help protect me,' Mel replied. 'He's a good man.'

'They are all good people,' Seth said smiling. 'The whole family.'

Mel nodded. 'Yeah,' she agreed. 'Dr. Cullen also said that he would look into the matter and see if he can get some proof to put away Stark.'

Seth nodded. 'That's good,' he said. 'I hope he finds something. Knowing him, I'm pretty sure he will.'

'I hope so too,' Mel said quietly. 'He seemed pretty worried that they are hiring vampires. He said that's something new he has heard of.'

'That's something new to all of us,' Seth said. 'I've never heard of humans hiring vampires before. If the Volturi dudes get to know about this then they could kill them off and save us the trouble.'

'Oh yeah, Dr. Cullen told me about that,' Mel said. 'But he didn't sound all that hopeful about it. Basically he said he'd rather find a solution that didn't involve the Volturi.'

'What else did he say?' Seth urged on.

'He told me about vampires and I met Renesmee,' Mel said. 'I had a tough time believing she was seven but I once I got over that, well I guess it was okay.'

'So what do you think of vampires?'

'And let's just say I'm glad you're not one,' Mel said.

Seth laughed. 'Me too,' he said. 'But what's your reason?'

'They sparkle and glitter in the sunlight!' Mel said. 'It's not very…manly.'

Seth laughed again.

'What's with that anyway, isn't sunlight supposed to burn them?' Mel asked.

'No,' Seth said, still grinning. 'They _sparkle_.'

'Ew,' Mel said. 'Not attractive. So did you wolf run all the way here?'

'No,' Seth said grinning. 'I drove.'

'Of course you did,' Mel said. 'Oh and Alice dropped me off. Thought you might wanna know.'

'Did she say anything?' Seth asked. He needed to know if Alice told her about the vision. He didn't want Mel to uselessly worry over this. As long he was there, he was going to make sure Mel was safe.

'No,' Mel said. 'Just that she wanted to hang out sometime.'

'That's Alice,' Seth said. He inwardly heaved a sigh. So Alice didn't tell Mel anything. He pulled Mel closer to him. 'C'mon get some sleep. Why the hell are you awake anyway?'

'I don't know,' Mel said. 'Just woke up.'

'Well go back to sleep,' Seth said. 'You didn't get any sleep since the day before yesterday.'

'Yeah, I was trying to stall that,' Mel admitted.

'Why?' Seth wanted to know.

'Talking about it, gives me nightmares which I don't look forward to,' Mel said.

Seth leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'Sleep,' he said. 'If I see any sign that you're having nightmares I'll wake you up. Promise.'

'Thanks,' Mel said. 'You'll stay?'

'I'm not going anywhere,' he assured her.

Mel rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat as Seth wrapped his arms around her. Seth kissed her hair and said, 'I love you.'

'Mm, I love you too,' Mel mumbled back and within a very short moment she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Next time Mel woke up, it was morning outside and Seth wasn't there on the bed beside her. Instead she noticed a note and a pen on her bedside table. She sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and grabbing the note. It was a hurried, short note.<p>

_Had to step outside for a moment. Pack emergency. Don't worry. Be back soon._

_Love ,_

_Seth._

_P.S.: It's your day off so sleep in. _

_P.P.S.: Jason's on guard outside so you have nothing to worry about. _

Mel kept the note back on the bedside table and got out of bed. Seth told her not to worry. But telling her that only made her worry more. Pack emergency. That must mean he was in danger. Fighting stupid vampires. She would have taken Seth's advice and slept in if she wasn't so hungry and because she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, knowing what Seth was doing. She could hear her own stomach complaining for the lack of food. Praying that Seth be okay, she stepped out of bed and went to the washroom to freshen up.

While she was making breakfast, she suddenly remembered Jason was outside. Jason could tell her if Seth was okay. And she sort of felt bad for him standing outside there all by himself. She didn't even know if he had anything for breakfast. She went out to her front porch and looked out for Jason. She didn't see a sign of him outside. But knowing that he would be hidden well, she wasn't surprised. Instead she called out softly, 'Jason, you can come in if you want breakfast.'

Then she went back inside.

Jason came in about a minute later, shirtless and wearing a pair of baggy shorts. For an eighteen year old anyone could mistake him for twenty five with the build he had. Jason saw her looking and wriggled his eyebrows.

'Like what you see, doc?' he asked with a grin.

Mel rolled her eyes. 'Behave, or no food,' she said.

That shut him up pretty effectively. 'Pancakes! Thanks,' Jason exclaimed brightly.

Mel watched him take a seat at the kitchen table and immediately dig into his food before saying, 'You're welcome. What's Seth doing?'

'He's not in wolf form so I don't know,' Jason replied, swallowing. 'All I know is that it was a pack meeting so they are pretty much out of action. You have nothing to worry about.'

Her shoulders sagged with relief. As she helped herself to a pancake, she still couldn't let go of all the worry and kept glancing at the door every now and then thinking that he would come in any moment.

'Seriously doc, he's fine,' Jason reassured her. 'Can I have some more?'

Mel nodded and passed him some more pancakes.

'_Why_ are you in here?' was the first thing Seth wanted to know when he came in a few minutes later. Seeing him standing in the house in the same black t shirt he was wearing before and worn out jeans, looking at Jason with furrowed eyebrows, Mel felt numbing relief sweep through her. She rushed to him, grabbed a fistful of his t shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Seth almost lost his balance due to the force of her pull as Mel kissed him as though she hadn't seen him in months.

'Good morning to you too,' Seth said, smiling as they pulled apart.

'You got me so worried!' Mel said, hitting his chest with the back of her hand.

'I thought I told you not to worry,' Seth reminded her.

Mel rolled her eyes. 'Yeah and that was so helpful,' she replied sarcastically.

Seth grinned and pulled her in placing a kiss on her forehead. Then he looked at Jason. 'Now back to the topic in hand. _Why_ are you in here?'

'I called him in,' Mel said for Jason. 'I thought he was hungry so I offered him breakfast.'

Jason nodded vigorously.

'And don't worry he's been in his best behavior,' Mel said.

Jason nodded again.

'It's in his best interest to be,' Seth pointed out. 'As soon as you're done, you can head back home,' he addressed Jason. 'Get some rest. But go talk to Jake first. He wanted to talk to you.'

Jason stuffed the rest of his food inside his mouth and swallowed. Mel was surprised that he hadn't choked. 'Thanks boss,' he said. 'I'll head out now.' With that he bolted out of the door.

'Pancakes?' Mel asked Seth.

'Yep,' Seth said, sitting down at the kitchen table. 'I haven't had any breakfast yet.'

Mel raised both her eyebrows at him.

'What? The meeting didn't take place at Emily's,' Seth told her. 'It took place at Jake's. So it didn't come with food.'

'What did you guys talk about?' Mel asked as Seth helped himself to the food.

'Nothing much,' Seth said. 'We just couldn't track the vamps anymore. They ran for it again.'

'They'll come back,' Mel said desolately pouring herself coffee.

'I know,' Seth said. 'We'll be ready for them.'

Mel nodded but otherwise remained silent.

'Mel,' Seth said and Mel looked at him. 'Why exactly was that patient killed in the first place?'

Mel shrugged. 'I never found out,' she said. 'Most probably because he knew something he shouldn't have?'

'Most probably,' Seth nodded thoughtfully. 'So you think he could have belonged to the group?'

'I don't know,' Mel said. 'It's possible.'

'Mel listen,' Seth said, his expression earnest. 'If the vampires can't get a hold of you they are going to start thinking differently. I'm not letting you go anywhere unprotected but I still want you to keep a lookout for yourself okay? If you see anyone you recognize, anything out of order that catches your eye, you tell me instantly.'

Mel furrowed her eyebrows. 'You mean, you suspect they are going to send in humans once the vampires fail?'

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'There's every possibility for that to happen.'

Mel nodded. 'Okay,' she said. 'I'll keep a look out.' She looked very worn out and worried.

Seth smiled at her. 'Listen, I'll take you out tonight,' he said. At least he hoped it would take her mind off things.

A smile broke over her face. 'Really? Where are we going?'

Seth grinned. 'You'll find out.'

Mel rolled her eyes. 'You don't even know.'

Seth's grin grew wider. 'For once I actually do,' he said.

* * *

><p>'When did this happen?' Mel laughed looking around in awe as Seth led her inside the carnival.<p>

'A few days ago,' Seth said. 'It comes here once every five years or something like that.'

'So now it's safe for me to be out in the open like this?' Mel asked Seth still smiling.

Seth gave her a crooked smile and winked. 'You're with me.'

'Of course,' Mel said.

'Plus do you really think you're unprotected?' Seth asked. 'Take a look around.'

Puzzled Mel did. As her eyes swept all over the noisy field she saw everyone. Every freaking one from the wolf pack going about their business.

'The whole pack's here?' Mel said raising her eyebrows.

'Don't fret,' Seth said. 'I didn't bring them out here forcefully making them leave whatever it is they were doing. They are here on their own. Enjoying the carnival.'

'Are you sure?' Mel asked.

'Yes,' Seth said. 'Actually I brought you here tonight because I knew everyone would be here. Not the other way round.'

Mel smiled. 'Anyway how long is this going?'

'I don't know, a couple more days?' Seth shrugged.

'MORE! MORE! MORE!' someone was squealing. Mel turned her head.

'Is that Susan?' she grinned.

'You have fifteen goes on that godforsaken thing!' Jason exclaimed collapsing on the grassy ground. 'Where the hell is your mom?'

Mel went and smacked him on the head.

'Ow!' Jason exclaimed. 'What is the matter with you, doc?'

'You're cussing in front of a two year old!' Mel said.

'You would too if you had to go on a Ferris wheel fifteen times!' Jason replied back.

'Just take her again,' Seth said grinning. 'She'll get tired eventually. Oh and give her something sweet to eat she'll fall asleep immediately. Not too much though. Just a little bit.'

Jason's face lit up like a bulb as Mel furrowed his eyebrows.

'You're a life saver,' he said. 'C'mon kid. One more go and then we're looking for your mom.'

'Sweet? Really Seth?' Mel turned towards him arms folded over her chest.

'Just sit back and watch the show,' Seth said waving at Susan who was waving back.

'She has sugar rushes doesn't she?' Mel asked.

'You have no idea,' Seth replied grinning. 'Jason is in for a lifetime of pain.'

'That's not funny!' Mel said. 'Why would you do that Jason?'

'Not funny?' Seth raised his eyebrows. 'I see you're smiling.'

'Okay, yeah, maybe it's a little funny,' Mel admitted.

Seth grinned. 'C'mon let's do something while we wait for the show.'

* * *

><p>'Is this a whale or a dolphin?' Mel asked. 'Either way why is it green?'<p>

'I have no idea,' Seth said thoughtfully. 'Most probably a dolphin cause there's a beak type of thing there.'

'It's green Seth,' Mel said. 'Lime green for the matter.' She was holding the large stuffed fish in front of him that he had just won shooting targets. They sat at the far end of the field where it was relatively quieter on benches and tables set up for people to rest, having ice creams.

'Okay, so maybe whoever made it was colorblind,' Seth suggested smiling. 'This is nothing really. Quil once won a purple cow.'

'Purple cow?' Mel laughed. 'I love this anyway.' She hugged the green dolphin. 'So tell me about the whole thing-.'

'SETH CLEARWATER!' someone shouted from behind them. They both turned to find out that it was Emily. 'You told Jason to give Susan sweets!'

'Busted,' Mel said with a slight smile and concentrated on her ice cream.

'Did he give her any?' Seth asked expectantly.

'Yes!' Emily snapped. 'And she's driving everyone here completely insane!'

Seth grinned. 'Look, Em,' he said. 'Keep her with Jason. He'll take care of her. In the meantime why don't you enjoy yourself? I'm sure by the time you get her home, the sugar rush will subside.'

Emily furrowed her eyebrows at him.

'Just keep out of Jason's sight and you'll be fine,' Seth said.

Emily let out an exasperated sigh, shook her head and stalked off.

'Not so busted,' Seth replied back to Mel.

'Poor Jason,' Mel said.

Seth shrugged. 'You wanted to know something?' Seth reminded her.

'Oh right,' Mel said. 'Tell me about the whole thing that happened with Edward and Bella Cullen. You know you said that caused a whole lot of problems.'

'Right, that's a long story,' Seth said. But he told her anyway.

'So Riley was your first vampire kill?' Mel asked.

'Yeah,' Seth said. He conveniently skipped the details and didn't mention to her how close to dying he actually was that day. He shook his head and delved into the story again.

'You _left_ the pack!' Mel raised her eyebrows. 'To follow Jake?'

'Yeah,' Seth said. 'It was the right thing to do.'

'Jake must have been happy,' Mel said.

'Of course he was,' Seth said. 'I was so awesome.'

'He was a pain in my ass,' Jake said taking a seat opposite them.

'Hey!' Seth complained.

'He just wouldn't shut up,' Jake kept telling Mel grinning. 'There's a limit to optimism really. He just doesn't know it.'

'Jake!' Seth complained. 'Would you shut up?'

Mel was grinning anyway. 'No, I like this version better.'

'He got so excited that he shouted so much that he kept giving false alarms to the Cullens,' Jake continued. 'And I had to sort that out.'

'That happened _once_!' Seth complained. But Jake ignored him.

'And then Leah joined,' Jake continued. 'Because this guy apparently needed a babysitter.'

'That was not the reason!' Seth protested. 'Jake what are you doing here?'

'Okay, yeah, maybe that wasn't the whole reason,' Jake conceded. 'But it was still part of the reason. And then Leah got pissed that she ranked under Seth.'

'Hey I got there first,' Seth reminded him.

'Oh and then when we were all grossed out about the fact that Bella had to drink blood,' Jake said. 'He was the one to say that it was good thing if it helped her.' Jake shuddered.

'It was!'

'But it was okay coming from him anyway,' Jake said. 'Cause Leah told me later that Sue dropped him a lot when he was a baby. Must have affected his head. Oh and he used to gnaw at the crib bars too.' Jake laughed.

'Really?' Mel laughed turning to look at Seth.

'Mom told her enough of my baby stories already without you contributing,' Seth exclaimed. 'Just go away.'

'Sorry kid,' Jake said. 'Just having some fun. Okay maybe I'll stop embarrassing him now.' Jake got to his feet. 'For the record, yeah, I was pretty damn glad that he decided to join me.' With that he stalked off.

'You gnawed at your crib bars?' Mel was still laughing at that.

'No,' Seth said. 'I don't know. It's not something I remember anyway.' He shrugged.

'That was so unnecessary for Jake to come say all those!' Seth said.

'No, I told you I liked his version better,' Mel said smiling.

'Why?'

'Cause it was cuter and so _you_,' Mel replied.

Seth smiled. 'And here I was trying to create the image of how cool and dashing I actually was.'

Mel laughed. 'You are,' she assured him. 'So maybe you were happy go lucky, what am I saying, you're still happy go lucky. But it's not like it's a bad thing. One of the things I love about you actually.'

Seth raised his eyebrows with a crooked smile.

'And I know you're fight with Riley wasn't really as smooth as what you told me,' Mel said. 'But I'm just glad nothing happened to you.'

This time Seth was surprised. 'I-I just didn't want to worry you.'

'I know,' Mel replied, smiling. 'Just make sure nothing happens to you now okay? Because if it does I'm gonna kill you myself.'

Seth laughed.

'Don't laugh,' Mel said smacking his arm. 'I'm serious.'

'Of course you are,' Seth said. 'I'll not give you a reason to kill me.' He leaned down and kissed her, drawing the hair out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. Mel hastily moved the dolphin which was wedged between them and moved closer to him, not losing contact with his lips while doing so.

After a while, Seth broke contact and kissed her on her forehead.

'Oh look there's the show,' Seth said, looking from the top of her head.

Mel turned. It was Jason running behind a very hyper Susan, who kept pointing at this and that squealing. Jason completely collapsed on the ground and refused to move. Susan smacked him on his head but he still refused to move resulting in more smacks on his head.

Seth was shaking with silent laughter behind Mel. Mel however turned to him and said, 'I still can't believe you did that.'

Mel phone rang before Seth could answer. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and picked up.

'Right, okay,' she said over the phone shortly and hung up. She looked at Seth, who had his eyebrows raised.

'Looks like my shift's starting sooner than it's supposed to,' Mel said.

'How soon?' Seth asked.

'Now?' Mel said.

Seth sighed. 'C'mon then,' he said. 'I'll get you there.'

'I need to make a stop at home first,' Mel said, picking up the green dolphin.

Seth smiled. 'No problem,' he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the carnival.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter! I want reviews people!<br>Thanks to BFABB and Waiting4Revenge for the reviews! =)  
><strong>

**Where did the rest of my reviewers go? The amount of reviews I got for my last chapter was hurtful. And I revealed Mel's secret there and I was expecting all of your opinions about it! =(  
><strong>

**Well, please don't forget to tell me how this chapter went. =)  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Well, thanks everyone for the reviews. I'll not talk much here. Why don't you all go ahead and read.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

'Hey Brady,' Mel said coming out of the hospital to find him standing outside it. 'Where's Seth?'

'Pack meeting,' Brady said. 'I'll give you a lift home.'

'How many pack meetings do you guys have in a week?' Mel asked getting in the car.

Brady grinned. 'Usually not much,' he said. 'But vampires are here again. Embry caught a scent yesterday.'

'What?' Mel asked, eyes wide.

'Don't worry,' Brady said. 'It's nothing we can't handle.'

'Yeah, well, that doesn't make me worry any less,' Mel said.

Once they reached Mel's place, Brady said, 'I'll be guard outside. So you don't have to worry.'

'Um you know what, there's no need,' Mel said. 'Just wait a minute. I'll go to LaPush. I'll just change out of my scrubs.'

* * *

><p>'Aren't you tired?' Brady asked. 'I mean you were at the hospital since day before yesterday.'<p>

Mel shrugged. 'Not really. I'll be back in a minute.'

Brady took Mel to Seth's place. 'The meeting should be over by now. So he should be at home.'

'Thanks Brady,' Mel said.

* * *

><p>Seth sat alone at the beach after the meeting was over. He didn't feel like going home. The meeting had given him a lot to think about. It was possible that a few vampires might come and attack any day. Embry got a sniff of one. But it escaped before he could tail it. Jacob thought the vampire went away to call upon more of its buddies. He worried about Mel more now that a possible threat was near.<p>

'Thought I'd find you here.'

Seth turned. 'Mel, what are you doing here?' he asked, quite taken aback.

Mel rolled her eyes. 'Don't worry. Brady got me here,' she said. 'I went to your place but you weren't there. So I thought you might be here.'

'You could have just called me,' Seth said standing up. 'I could have come over. You're tired. You shouldn't have come.'

Mel sighed. 'Really, Seth,' she said. 'Would you stop complaining? It's like you're not even happy to see me. I can always go back.'

'Are you mad?' Seth said, taking hold of her hand before she could leave. Then he brought his face down and kissed her. 'All I did for the last two days was count down the minutes before I could see you again,' he said as he broke the kiss. 'So being happy to see you would be quite an understatement. I'm sorry. I was just worried.'

'It's okay,' Mel smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. 'I missed you too.'

'But I still think you should have called,' Seth said. 'You must be tired. I could have come over to your place.'

Mel shrugged. 'I'm not tired. Much. And I didn't want to stay at home anyway.'

Seth smiled. 'Well, c'mon then,' he said. 'Let's sit down.'

'So had a rough meeting?' Mel asked, as Seth sat down behind Mel, spreading his legs around her and pulling her in a hug.

'Yeah, you could say,' Seth said.

'Brady told me Embry sniffed a vampire,' Mel said.

'Yeah, he did,' Seth told her. There was no point hiding anything from her.

'So what happened?'

'We lost trace,' Seth said. 'It went away which got Jake thinking that it's gonna come back with a few more of its buddies. They can come any day. So I don't want you anywhere alone.'

'What else is new?' Mel asked sarcastically.

Seth laughed. 'You tell me,' he said.

'Nothing's new on my end,' Mel said. 'The hospital got a new janitor but I hardly think that's important. And a patient of mine got better and left.'

'Glad to hear that,' Seth smiled.

'Hey I've been meaning to ask you, did you guys find out how Jason became a wolf?' Mel asked. 'I mean he doesn't look like you guys and neither did he come from the tribe.'

'Oh yeah, we found out,' Seth said. 'He phased right after he moved to Forks because there's vampire smell everywhere around here. A vampire practically walked around right under his nose when he was at the hospital. So that must have triggered the phasing. And we think he most probably got the gene from his mother's side seeing as how his dad isn't exactly Quilette material. Once he came here, it triggered the gene.'

'Right,' Mel said. 'So what did you do since I last left?'

'Sleep,' Seth said. 'Oh and I got some work done at the garage.'

'Don't forget the pack meetings,' Mel reminded him.

'Yeah and those too,' Seth admitted. He looked up. 'I think it's gonna rain.'

'When does it not rain here?' Mel countered.

'Point taken,' Seth conceded.

'I used to hate this place after dad brought me here once,' Mel said.

Seth was a little taken aback. 'Hey, you never told me you were here before.'

'You never asked,' Mel said sheepishly. 'I came here once before when I was like twelve. Dad brought me here during the holidays. I have no clue why but he actually liked Forks. That's why he bought that house. So he could come here frequently. I hated this place. And after I went back to Chicago, I promised myself that I would never come back. I mean I hated the weather.'

Seth grinned. 'So much for promising.'

'Hey, coming to Forks was the only option I had left,' Mel said. 'I don't think I would have come here if I did have any other option.'

'Will it make me a very selfish person if I say that I'm sorta glad that you had no other options?' Seth asked.

Mel smiled. 'No, it wouldn't,' she said. 'I'm sorta glad I turned up here too. Except not too glad with the circumstances that got me here.'

'Yeah, it would just make you a lunatic if you were,' Seth pointed out. 'And don't worry. This will be over soon.'

He leaned his forehead against the back of her head and kissed the back of her neck. Mel giggled and squirmed and tried to push him back.

'What?' Seth asked slightly puzzled.

'Don't,' Mel said. 'Not the neck.'

Seth raised an eyebrow. 'Why not?'

'Just ticklish,' Mel said blushing slightly. 'And my neck's like extra sensitive.'

Seth grinned. 'I didn't know that,' he said, an amused look in his eyes.

'There are a lot you don't know about me yet,' Mel told him.

'Are there?' Seth asked. 'Okay then, hit me with another one.'

'You first,' Mel said grinning.

'Okay, let me see,' Seth said furrowing his eyebrows and remembering. 'I had to go bald once when I was twelve. Does that count?'

'I guess,' Mel said laughing. 'I'm trying to picture it.'

'Don't,' Seth said. 'It was a nightmare. You have no idea what I had to go through in school for the next couple of days until my hair grew back.'

'Why'd you cut it off anyway?' Mel asked.

'Leah put chewing gum in my hair and my mom just sat me down and shaved my whole head off.'

Seth shuddered at the memory. 'Okay you're turn,' he said. 'What else is there that I don't know about you?' He ducked his head and kissed the crook of her neck, grinning against the softness of her skin there. Mel giggled again.

'Seth!' she protested.

'Is this getting more fun or what?' Seth commented. 'Okay fine. C'mon tell me.'

Mel sighed. She looked a little sheepish. 'I have a tattoo.'

'What?' Seth exclaimed, raising his eyebrows.

Mel made a shrugging gesture.

'Where is it?' Seth asked, grin returning on his face. Seeing the expression on his face, Mel hit him on his chest with the back of her hand.

'Pervert,' she said. She lifted the hem of her shirt over her waist and just a little above the waistband of her jeans, there were three small black stars.

'I got it when I was sixteen,' Mel said. 'Stupid bet.'

Seth was still speechless. But then he brought himself to speak again. 'That has to be the sexiest thing that I have ever seen in my life!' he said touching the spot of her tattoo. His touch sent a jolt of electricity all the way from her waist to her toes and to the roots of her hair.

'Really?' Mel asked, trying to bring her composure back to her voice. 'I always hated it.'

'Are you kidding me?' Seth said. 'What was the bet that made you get it anyway?'

'You know bully-slash-peer pressure, whatever you call it,' Mel said. 'I was the nerd and they said I couldn't be fun. And something led to the other and I found myself getting this to prove that I could be. Go figure. And then I had to go through the ordeal of being extra careful so no one would see it. Especially my dad. He would have killed me. I think he still would if he found out.'

'You mean he never found out?' Seth asked.

'Nope,' Mel said. 'And I hope he never will.'

'Then this is perfect blackmail material,' Seth said, grinning.

Mel hit him again, which only made his grin wider.

'Why did I tell you?' Mel said. 'Oh you're kidding me!'

It suddenly started raining drenching both of them as fast as possible.

'Great,' Seth said. 'I told you it was going to rain.' He stood up fast pulling Mel up with him and ran towards his house. He knew they wouldn't make it in time. The rain was pretty heavy. But his place was the closest shelter available. And true enough as soon as they reached his place, they were almost completely wet. Seth ran his hand roughly over his hair to rid himself of the water.

'See that's why I hate Fork's weather,' Mel said, running her fingers through her own hair and pulling open her ponytail.

Seth grinned. 'Yeah well, I'm pretty much used to it.' He pulled his wet t shirt over his head. Color rose up Mel's cheeks with such intensity that it almost seemed like her whole face was red and about to burst. Seth couldn't help but grin at that.

'Really?' he said, raising an eyebrow. Being a doctor and all he thought she'd be used to this.

'What?' she said, averting her gaze. It wasn't like she was blushing on purpose. She hadn't urged the heat to rise up her cheeks. She hadn't really seen Seth shirtless before even though she had a pretty good idea what was there underneath. But the reality pretty much exceeded her imagination. Why was a body like that even allowed?

Seth smiled. Okay, Mel was positively bright red now. Her wet hair was matted on either side of her face and fell in thick strands over her shoulders. Her wet cotton shirt clung to her body accentuating her curves giving him a better view than he ever had one before. He couldn't fathom how someone could pull off looking so fucking adorable and so fucking sexy all at the same time. He couldn't bring himself to think properly. All he could think about was kissing her. Every fucking part of her. Starting with that delectable mouth.

Dropping the wet t shirt he had clamped in his hand on the floor, Seth turned and grabbed her by her waist and brought his mouth right over hers. Mel gave a yelp of surprise at his sudden move but it only lasted for a second before she wound her arms around his neck and kissed him right back. Mel found her back hit the living room wall as Seth continued kissing her like he had never kissed her before. Usually his kisses were soft and gentle and gave her the butterflies in her stomach. But this time, he was kissing her with a force that she had never experienced before and it made raw want surge through her veins.

He kissed her exploring her mouth thoroughly. His hands started to rising from her waist, lifting the hem of her drenched shirt as they made their way up. Mel felt the same electricity as his hands came in contact with the bare skin of her waist. Lifting his mouth from hers, Seth traced kisses along her jaw line and down her neck stopping at the crook of her neck and enjoying the feel of the soft skin there against his lips. The sensation Mel was feeling now was nowhere near ticklish. She let out a soft moan, running her fingers through Seth's hair and clutching at them as she felt him pull her shirt off. The mere feeling of Mel's body pressed up against his was driving Seth insane with lust. He lifted his head off her neck and pulled her head back as their lips melted into each others' again. She felt his fingers tracing her spine upwards and going nearer and nearer to her bra clasp. And then there was a deafening thump on the door.

Seth ignored it at first being completely overtaken by the feelings Mel was arising in him. But the knocking continued. Mel looked sideways towards the door finally breaking contact of their lips. An unbelievably sexy growl rose up Seth's chest and came out through his mouth.

'Fuck off Fuller!' Seth yelled his voice overflowing with annoyance and anger.

Seth turned back to look at Mel and she raised her eyebrows at him. 'How'd you know that's Brady?' she asked quietly.

'Trust me, I know,' Seth replied before leaning down to kiss her again. But even before their lips met, the knock came on the door again. 'I swear I'm gonna kill him.'

'SETH!' Brady called from the other side. 'It's important.'

'Whatever the hell it is it can fucking wait!' Seth yelled back.

'Actually it can't!' Brady called back. 'In the forest. Now. Jake's orders!' Brady didn't say anymore, sensing that Seth obviously wasn't alone in there.

Seth cussed again and heaved a defeated sigh. There was no disobeying the alpha's orders.

'I'll be there,' he said. He heard Brady's footsteps retreating from his front porch.

Mel's eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Seth.

'I'm sure it's nothing,' Seth said.

'Yeah, right,' Mel replied sarcastically.

Seth leaned down and kissed her again and pulled away before his mind could get completely distracted. 'I'll see you tonight,' he said. 'Dinner?'

'Sounds good,' Mel said.

Seth grinned. 'Now, I'll have to think about where to take you.'

Mel smiled back. 'Don't bother. Come over to my place. I'll cook.'

'Sounds even better,' Seth said. 'I'll get someone to take you back, okay. Wait here.'

Mel nodded. 'Be careful.'

Seth turned and left through the door in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>Mel waited at Seth's place for someone to come pick her up. Not wanting to put on her wet shirt, she went upstairs and raided Seth's closet and pulled on a warm sweatshirt and dried her hair with a towel. Things had gone pretty far a minute ago down there, with Seth. And she was surprised with herself that she hadn't stepped back. She always thought she would. Until Seth started kissing her like that and made her forget everything, literally. She forgot that she was supposed to be insecure. She forgot that she needed a bit more time.<p>

She forgot everything.

Her brain could comprehend nothing, think of nothing. It could only comprehend what Seth made her feel when he kissed her. How he made her skin tingle.

How she could think about nothing but jumping his bones.

_Heavens! Did I actually just use that phrase?_

She lay back on the bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she let out a sigh. Okay, that was a mistake again. Because his bed only smelled of him and not to mention the sweatshirt she was wearing. Trust Seth to just leave her in this state and then run off just like that! And whoever was coming to pick her up was taking his bloody time! Her own bed would have been much more comfortable for her at the present situation. At least it would have no more of the mind boggling smell.

But as much as she was having trouble keeping her thoughts in check, she was as tired as anything. Having forgone sleep for two whole nights, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Falling asleep wasn't even voluntary. She just fell asleep.

* * *

><p>'Say what?' Seth demanded to Jake as soon as he heard his proposal.<p>

'Look, if Carlisle thinks this is going to work, let's just give this a shot, okay?' Jake tried to reason with him.

Seth was feeling nothing but loathe at the moment.

'No way,' he said in a tone that clearly implied that it was his final answer.

'I always took you for the understanding guy there, kid,' Jake said. 'You know this could work.'

'Yes, I can be understanding, but this, this is going too far,' Seth said.

'I'm sorry Seth, but this is worth a shot,' Carlisle said. 'I know you're worried but really nothing can go wrong. We're too many.'

Seth knew what Carlisle was saying was right and it all made perfect sense but somehow he just didn't want to do this.

'Go get her,' Jake said giving Seth a meaningful look.

Seth hesitated but then cussed and walked away.

* * *

><p>'Mel, wake up,' Seth said, shaking her gently, kneeling beside the bed.<p>

Mel was quick to wake up. 'Seth? What's wrong? Are you hurt?' She sat up quickly.

'No, I'm fine,' Seth told her. 'You just need to come with me.'

'Is someone else hurt?' Mel asked urgently, quickly getting up from bed. Seth stood up too and put his hands on her shoulders. She was so worried that someone was badly hurt that she could even overlook the fact that Seth was standing in front of her. Shirtless.

'Nobody's hurt,' he reassured her.

'Then what is it?' Mel asked.

Seth looked into her eyes, hesitating for a moment and then said, 'I just need you to come with me to the forest.'

'Why?' Mel asked. 'What's going on?'

'Mel, I have to ask you something,' Seth said and Mel nodded. 'When they took you, did you happen to notice any vampires in the group?'

'They usually kept me locked up,' Mel said. 'But when they came, they came about five or six people at once.'

'Was any of them a vampire?' Seth asked.

'I didn't see any one of them jumping and lunging for our throats, if that's what you mean,' Mel said. 'I didn't know anything about vampires back then, Seth. I wouldn't be able to tell if there was one even if there were. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.'

Seth nodded.

'Seth, now tell me what the hell is going on?' Mel asked.

'Well, we caught one right now,' Seth said. Mel noticed how Seth used the word 'caught' instead of the word 'killed'.

'And?' Mel asked.

'He claims that he knows you,' Seth said. 'That he has seen you before.'

* * *

><p><strong>Dun-dun-dun. So what exactly is Carlisle planning? What is with this new vampire they caught? Don't worry all will come in good time. Sorry for not updating sooner. I sort of got busy. <strong>

**Thanks to j1u29, Waiting4Revenge, BFABB, Fukuko-chan, KaiaHikaru, megggaroni, Guest:Chelsea and three unnamed guests for your encouraging and delightful reviews! Thank you so much!  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
><strong>

**Please leave a review! =D  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys here I am back with a new chapter. Sorry this took a while. I just kept on delaying it I have no idea for what reason!  
>Anyway enjoy!<br>=D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

'What will happen if I do recognize him?' Mel asked as she followed Seth out of the house. Seth motioned for her to get in the car by opening the passenger door for her.

'Carlisle thinks he can make the guy testify in court once he's sure that he was involved in the whole murder,' Seth said. 'Edward picked out some thoughts that linked to him knowing you from before. That's how we found out. You just need to confirm it.'

Mel nodded. 'But for my word to work in court they have to catch them first, Seth,' Mel said. 'Which is damn near impossible. If the guy has doctors and vampires working for him I wouldn't be surprised if he had some people from the law enforcement working for him too.'

'Let's see what Carlisle has to say,' Seth said. 'Meanwhile you will stay right behind me and not move an inch until I tell you to do so.'

Mel nodded. She really had no wish to be too near a vampire. A wild-human-blood-feeding one at that.

'Why are you going that way?' Mel asked Seth as he drove out of LaPush. 'The forest is-.'

'Out of LaPush boundaries,' Seth told her. 'It would take a longer time to get you out of the LaPush boundaries if I go through the forest. It's a long hike. And you don't seem to be in any condition to take a hike.' Seth added looking at her sleep deprived face.

'Why are they out of LaPush boundaries?' Mel asked.

'The Cullens aren't allowed in LaPush,' Seth told her. 'Only under very serious conditions are they allowed in and that too by the Alpha and the Council members' permission.'

'Why?' Mel asked.

'It was part of the deal made between the Cullens and the Pack during our grand dads' time. The deal was made so that both parties could live without wanting to rip each others' heads off. And Carlisle had no wish to do that.'

'But if the Cullens are living here since such a long time doesn't anyone find it odd that they don't grow old or anything?' Mel asked suddenly astounded by the news.

'They moved away,' Seth said. 'For a long time, they didn't show up. Then they showed up again few years back. That's why it triggered the gene in our generation. And completely skipped our fathers'.'

Seth stopped the car at the edge of the forest and got out followed by Mel. Seth took her hand and gave it a soft tug. 'C'mon, the sooner this is over, the sooner I can breathe.'

Mel followed Seth through dense network of trees and uneven forest path. She was tired and was losing her footing more than usual resulting in a tear in her jeans around her foot. But Seth's grip on her was so strong that she never really did fall and hurt herself. Seth didn't really speak much other than ask her a few times if she was okay. Mel could feel that he was tensed.

Seth stopped suddenly when they reached a small clearing. Mel could see at least five wolves surrounding the area. The wolves were much bigger than normal. The wolves were similar to what she had seen Seth transform into but they all had a different shade of fur. And then she noticed the vampires. She saw Dr. Cullen and three of his sons and Alice. And then she saw a glimpse of another man behind the barricade of the Cullen figures.

All of them sensed her arrival even before she saw them. Seth didn't phase. She stayed in front of her in human form, his eyebrows furrowed.

Dr. Cullen turned to look at Mel. Once he turned, Mel got a clear view of the man kneeling in the centre. Even though it was for a moment, Mel saw his dark eyes meet hers and felt a shiver run down her spine. And what was more he recognized him. She squeezed Seth's hand to get his attention. Seth turned his head to look at her and she nodded.

'Do you know him Mel?' Carlisle asked her. Mel looked at the man again and nodded her confirmation.

'I know him,' she said. 'He's the one who helped me escape from there. He's the one who left the door open.'

'See, I told you,' the vampire said. 'I'm not here to kill her. I just thought I would give her some warning.'

'Shut up,' Emmett growled.

'Why did you help me before?' Mel asked. It was a question she had wanted answered ever since she escaped.

The man shrugged. 'I felt like it.'

Then this unforeseen anger rose in Mel. 'You were there! You saw what they did to her! Why didn't you do something then? You could've saved her life! She was innocent.'

The vampire shook his head and gave a soft laugh. 'No, I wasn't fool enough to do that.'

'But you are a vampire,' Mel said. 'You could've saved her.'

'I'm afraid not,' the vampire replied. 'I wasn't the only vampire there. Among the people who visited your friend, two of them were vampires. And might I add they aren't really as – nice- as I am. And I had no wish to pick a fight that I no hope of winning.'

'Why did you come?' Mel asked.

'With what I've done,' the vampire sighed. 'I was hoping a thank you might be in order. But it doesn't matter. I came to see if they had gotten to you yet. I wanted to see how long you can evade them. But I must say you have landed yourself with a rather impressive protection detail.'

Mel realized that the man was right. If it wasn't for him she could only imagine what would have happened to her. But still she couldn't stop her anger from surfacing.

'Is this all some kind of game to you?' Mel demanded to know.

The man merely shrugged. 'A man needs his entertainment.'

'You said you came to warn her about something?' Seth said suddenly remembering that was what he had said before, his voice as hard and cold as steel. 'What is it?' From his voice Mel knew that the vampire was as good as dead. There was no way the pack would let him live.

'Well, they aren't going to stop looking for her until she's dead,' the vampire said. 'Protection or no protection.'

'Get to the point,' Carlisle said curtly.

The vampire shrugged again.

'You're not really in any position to be stalling,' Emmett reminded him. 'We said we're not gonna kill you if you just give the straight answers.'

'And why should I believe you?' the vampire said.

'Because you don't really have much of a choice,' Seth stated blandly.

The vampire shrugged again. The gesture was slowly getting very annoying.

Carlisle shook his head. 'You have my word,' he said. 'No one will kill you if you answer our questions truthfully. And trust me we will know if your answers aren't truthful.' The vampire's gaze automatically moved to Edward then it moved back to Carlisle again.

'Fine,' he said.

Mel felt Seth stiffen a little at Carlisle's promise but said nothing.

'What is it that you wanted to warn her about?' Carlisle repeated the question.

'Well, -,' he stopped talking suddenly. He looked up at Alice who was standing in front of him. 'You okay, lady?'

Everyone's eyes went over at Alice. The wolves however snarled at the vampire for changing the subject.

'What's wrong with Alice?' Mel asked Seth. From behind it looked as though Alice had gone rigid.

'She's having one of her visions,' Seth answered her.

Before Mel could ask anything else, Alice spoke and there was a panic ring to her voice.

'Get her out of here!' she said urgently. 'Now! They are coming!'

Seth didn't even hesitate a second or ask any further questions. He turned and picked Mel up and was already heading out of the forest before Mel could even fathom what was going on. She heard a distance howl of a wolf before Seth was setting her down in the car and getting behind the wheel himself. Mel fumbled with her seat belt as Seth drove away from the spot as fast as he could.

'W-what's happening?' Mel asked her face white. 'Seth what's going to happen?'

'They'll be fine,' Seth reassured her. 'They are all more than capable of handling themselves.'

Seth drove for his place instead of Mel's. Mel would be safer in LaPush protection for the time being. Mel didn't say a word during the whole drive. She looked defiantly out the window, the color still devoid of her face. Seth looked at her once in a while taking his eyes off the road. He wanted to tell her something reassuring but he could come up with nothing. He was worried himself about what was happening in the forest right then. Though he knew everyone there was perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, worrying still came involuntary. And Seth could understand that worry wasn't the only emotion Mel was feeling right then. Talking to that vampire had most probably reminded her, what she most wished to forget.

Mel stepped out of the car as soon as Seth stopped the car in front of his house and headed inside.

She was frustrated, she was scared. Not for the first time, she realized that she had no idea what she was dealing with or how long she had to deal with it. How long would it be till she could live without this constant fear? How long would it be before she had to constantly watch other people risk their lives for her? Or see innocent people die for her?

God, she was completely losing it. What was she supposed to do? She hadn't had a clue!

She felt Seth wrap her in an embrace from behind, most probably trying to calm her nerves. It did calm her but only slightly. She turned in his arms and hugged him back but didn't say anything. She felt him kiss the top of her head and bury his face in her hair. She was thankful that Seth wasn't trying to make her feel better with words. The words would only be half true at the most and even he knew he couldn't promise her anything at this point except that she would be safe as long as she was with him. Instead of making her feel better, pleasant words would only annoy her then and somehow Seth knew that and kept quiet.

There was no trace of tears on her face but with his arms around her, Seth could feel that she was positively shaken.

'I shouldn't have taken you there,' Seth said. 'It was dangerous and stupid.'

'It's okay,' she said in a barely audible voice. 'What was that man going to warn me about though?' She asked more to herself than to Seth.

'I'm sure the others will find that out,' Seth told her.

Seth gently pushed her from his chest in order to look at her. He moved the strands of hair out of her face and said, 'Look, I know it's pretty pointless to tell you not to worry about anything right now. But please do try not to.'

Mel nodded knowing very well it wasn't easy to just stop worrying about everything that was going on around her. She wanted to talk to Seth about it. She wanted to tell him how she actually felt about everything. But she couldn't bring herself to talk about it again. Once was enough.

Seth sat her down on the couch and then took a seat beside her. Mel could understand that he was worried too. He was waiting impatiently for any of the other pack members to contact him and even though he was trying very hard to hide his impatience he wasn't doing a good job of it. Mel put her head on his shoulder and started thinking again. There had to be something she could do to put a stop to all this!

But instead of thinking and coming up with some sort of worthwhile plan, her brain started to realize the lack of sleep she's had and the exhaustion that came with two days worth of staying awake and the exhaustion that came with the whole incident. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep before she could help it.

Seth noticed that she had fallen asleep after a few minutes when he heard her deep and even breathing. He heaved a sigh of relief. If she was sleeping, then at least she would be temporarily free of all the troubles. And besides she needed the rest. Seth picked her up and carried her to his room. Setting her gently down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her. Mel didn't wake up while she was being transferred. Seth kissed her forehead and picking up a t shirt and wearing it, he headed back downstairs waiting for someone to call him and give him some news already.

* * *

><p>Mel dreamt of that day again. It was as clear as though it had happened just yesterday. It was so clear she could practically feel the cold and the dinginess of the place she was kept in. It crept though her skin making the shivers run down her spine. She saw the sudden light in the darkness. She could hear frightened sobs beside her. She wanted to turn and reassure the frightened girl but she was too frightened herself to properly speak. She looked at the source of the light dreading every second that passed by before they would all be in the room.<p>

What happened next was a blur even in her dream. There was laughter and desperate screaming and a hand came down hard on her mouth stopping her from uttering a word. Then the screams started. She wanted to shout at them to stop. To let her go. She wanted to turn away her face and not watch. But the hand on her mouth made doing both utterly impossible.

_Stop it! _She attempted to shout. But it seemed no one heard her. The whole scene was swiftly drifting further and further away from her leaving in cold, damp darkness. The further the scene went, the louder the screams came.

The screams continued louder and louder for a while and then suddenly there was silence.

It was Ashley's silence that finally woke Mel up.

* * *

><p>Seth heard her the moment she tossed in the bed. He was already hurrying his way upstairs when he heard her finally wake up with a gasp and breathing heavily.<p>

He burst open the door and was beside her in almost a flash.

'Mel!' he said. 'Are you okay?

She nodded looking positively white as a sheet. 'Just-just a bad dream,' she said.

Seth put his hands on her shoulders and drew her close to him. He didn't ask any further questions about her dream. He knew very well that it was something she didn't want to talk about. What was more, it would be nothing less than sheer cruelty to actually ask her to talk about it.

Mel leaned into Seth readily and let the remnants of the feelings the nightmare had evoked in her slowly slip away from her. Her face started to regain its color and she started getting warmer.

Mel looked to see that night had already fallen outside.

'How long was I asleep?' she asked.

'A few hours,' Seth replied.

'What happened?' she asked. 'Is everyone alright?'

Seth nodded. 'Jake came by earlier.'

'Is everyone okay?' she asked.

Seth nodded. 'Everyone's fine,' he replied with a soft smile. Mel could understand from Seth's expression that he was holding something back.

'What happened?' she asked.

'The vampire's dead,' he stated.

'You mean the one who let me escape?' Mel asked.

Seth nodded.

'How?' Mel asked. 'Did-.'

But Seth interrupted her before she could finish her question. 'It wasn't any of us who killed him,' he said, knowing that Mel must have been pondering over that possibility. 'The vampires who came later were more intent upon killing him than he was to hurt any of the others.'

Mel's eyes widened. 'What?'

'They went for him immediately and before anyone even had the time to react, he was dead,' Seth said. 'We managed to catch two of the vampires but had to kill them because they were putting up too much of a fight.'

Mel wasn't excessively sad about the death of the vampire. Even though he had helped her escape he still hadn't tried to stop an innocent person from being tortured and murdered. He had simply stood there and watched. He had let her escape just for the fun of it. A man who could stand and watch an innocent girl die like that, Mel realized he was no less a monster than those who actually murdered Ashley. But still, the situation was getting messier and messier by the minute.

'Most probably, they didn't want him to tell you whatever it is he came to warn you about,' Seth said.

Mel nodded. Yeah she had guessed that too. That had to be the reason. What else could it be?

'What's going to happen next?' Mel muttered more to herself than to Seth.

Seth didn't reply because honestly, he didn't know. He just knew he would do anything to keep Mel safe.

'Nothing,' he said. 'Nothing's going to happen to you.'

'God, Seth I just want this to end,' Mel confessed suddenly not being able to bottle it up in her any longer. 'I just want out.'

'I know,' Seth said, gently. 'It'll be over soon. With Carlisle on the case, he'll soon find out a way to put these guys away for good. Just have patience for a little while longer.' He pushed the hair put of her face and kissed her forehead.

Mel nodded. She couldn't lose it. She couldn't let them break her down. She could wait. She needed to be optimistic. Being pessimistic wasn't going to help her demeanor. She wasn't going to let those bastards get her down and frightened.

Suddenly a loud grumbling issued from her stomach. Seth smiled.

'I ordered in pizza,' he said.

Mel smiled back. Pizza sounded awesome. The thought of it made her stomach growl longingly. When was the last time she ate?

The pizza was delicious. Just the way Mel liked it, with extra cheese and olives. Thanks to Seth half of it was already gone by the time she finished her first slice.

'Seth the world's not running out of food, you know,' Mel said, rolling her eyes washing down her own slice of pizza with beer.

Seth grinned but said nothing.

'Really, the way you eat, you should have been like fat, fat, fat,' Mel told him.

Seth laughed this time. 'The phasing and the running around sort of burn everything down,' Seth said.

'You know you're sitting there with every woman's dream.' Mel said.

'What, the fact that I'm so irresistible?' Seth offered, jokingly.

Mel rolled her eyes. 'No, the fact that you can eat like that without getting fat.'

'I'm fairly sure no woman would want to sprout fur for that,' Seth pointed out.

Mel laughed. 'When you put it that way…yeah you're quite right.'

'Anyway when do you have to go back to the hospital again?' Seth asked getting up from the couch and taking away the box and plates in the kitchen.

'Tomorrow night,' Mel replied following suit with the empty beer bottles.

'Oh crap, I forgot to take out the trash!' Seth exclaimed seeing the overload of garbage in the trash can. 'Mom's gonna go ballistic if she sees this!'

When Mel gave him a quizzical look, Seth explained, 'Mom comes and checks every once in a while if I keep this place habitable.'

Mel smiled. Among the pack and his family Seth was still treated like a kid.

'Funny now, is it?' Seth asked.

Mel shrugged. 'You're funeral.'

Seth sighed. 'I'll take it out,' he said. 'I'll come back and take you back to your place if you want to go back.'

Without waiting for Mel's reply, Seth went out through the kitchen door. He came back a minute later, brushing snow off his hair.

'It's snowing!' Mel exclaimed.

'Yeah,' Seth said. Even though he had just gone out in the snow in a t shirt he didn't seem to be bothered by the cold at all. Mel knew better than to be surprised about that. She went and brushed the snow Seth seemed to have missed off his hair.

'So you don't like snow either?' Seth asked wrapping his arms around her waist and lowering his head to make the job easier for her.

'Nope, I love snow!' Mel said. 'What, you don't?'

Seth smiled. 'I do,' he said. 'I just thought you wouldn't what with you hating the rain here and everything.'

'Snow's different,' Mel pointed out shaking her head.

'Hmm,' he agreed. His head still lowered and so close to Mel's he couldn't stop himself from kissing her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was surprised for a moment but the surprise passed as quickly as it came. She kissed him back readily wrapping both her arms around his neck. This time kissing Seth ignited a spark within Mel. Her mind couldn't help but dwell on what had happened earlier that day. The thought made her whole body burn. Seth was already lifting her up and setting her down on the kitchen counter so she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes anymore and Mel wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a moan in his mouth as she felt his hands go under the sweatshirt she was wearing and make contact with her bare skin.

Seth pulled away and gave her a wary look trying to figure out if that was his cue to back away. But Mel didn't let go of him. Instead she brought his face down and resumed kissing him.

Mel smiled against his lips, pulled apart for a moment and looked at him. She realized then that when it came to Seth, she was sure about everything. She loved him and she had never felt safer when she was with him.

'I think I'll stay the night,' she said softly.

This made Seth smile. 'Are you sure?' he asked, softly brushing his lips against hers.

'Positive,' Mel replied.

Who made the next move, they had no idea. As their lips sought each others, Seth pulled her down from the counter. With her arms around his neck and her legs locked around his waist, Seth made his way out of the kitchen and up the stairs hardly able to look where they going. They kept knocking into doors and walls and furniture and it took them a fair amount of time to finally reach upstairs as they stumbled up the stairs trying to rid each other of their clothing as they made their way there.

Once in Seth's room, Seth kicked shut the door behind him before dropping her on the bed. He looked into her eyes and all he saw there was love and warmth possibly mirroring his own. At that moment as he took her lips with his again, nothing else mattered in the world to them except each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-kay! So that's it for this chappie! I'll update as soon as I can. <strong>

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!  
><strong>

**Thanks a bunch to Waiting4Revenge, Cocosinclair, BFABB, Mythical Words, Monochrome13, scigeekgirl, Fukuko-chan, Noble Korhedron and an unnamed Guest for your reviews!  
><strong>

**Thanks to all my readers for readings!  
>I'm glad you enjoy this!<br>Do leave a review! =D  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Long time no update I know. Sorry! But I have been upto my neck with school work and I have concentrating more on one of my own stories that I'm publishing on FictionPress for a while so I didn't really have the time for this. But don't worry, I'm never abandoning this story. **

**Hoping the wait wasn't too long! I loved the reviews! A big hug to all the reviewers!  
><strong>

**You can go ahead with the chapter or I'll start rambling too much. Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The ringing got louder and louder and seemed to pierce right through her brain just like it did every morning.

_Damnit! Stupid alarm!_ Mel cussed inwardly still not opening her eyes. But the alarm was persistent.

Beside her Seth woke with a groan. 'What in the world-?'

'Just my alarm,' Mel said. 'I forgot to turn it off last night.' Not that she blamed herself with everything that had been going on last night. She blushed despite herself and reached for her phone and turned off the alarm.

'Wow,' Seth said. 'It's loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.'

'Yeah well, I need to make sure that I wake up,' Mel replied. 'Not all of us have gifted hearing you know. We have to make do with loud sounds,' she said getting out of bed.

Seth caught her by her wrist and pulled her back. 'And _where_ are you going?' he asked. 'It's Sunday!'

Mel fell back against him willingly. 'Reminder: I do usually have to go to work on Sundays. My shift starts tonight.'

'We still have plenty of time before that,' Seth said brushing his lips against hers. She smiled at his lips and let him kiss her softly melting into his warmth like hot chocolate. Seth loved the feel of her body against his. And Seth wasn't wrong when he had guessed that the body she had underneath all those clothes was to die for.

They had hardly got an hour of sleep since the last night. The whole night had almost passed on like it had been some kind of a dream. The feel of her against him, the softness of her skin, telling her that he loved her and hearing the words right back, everything was magical. And then there was the mere sight of her writhing underneath him and her flushed face, her moans, screams and even whispers had to be the most erotic things that he had ever seen or heard in his entire life.

Seth moved his hand up her spine tracing each of her vertebrae and Mel put her hands on chest and kissed him back. Seth slowly rolled her on her back, with him on top of her, balancing his weight on one of his elbows not for a second breaking the contact of their lips. His other hand slowly traced up her waist and moved towards her breast. Mel let out a soft moan into his mouth as soon as his hand reached its destined spot. Breaking contact of their lips, Seth traced kisses down her jaw and her neck pausing a little at the crook of her neck and softly biting the soft skin there. Slowly he traced kisses even lower, down past her collarbone intending to replace his hand. But before that could happen, Seth's phone erupted in a loud ringtone from the bedside table. Mel opened her eyes and Seth let out a defeated sigh.

Still on top of Mel, Seth reached out for his phone and then rolled off her.

'It's Jake,' he announced.

'Could be something important,' Mel told him.

Seth nodded and then received the call and Jake was already shouting something regarding the garage. Mel pressed a kiss on his cheek. 'I'll go make breakfast,' she said and got out of bed. Seth didn't want her to go seeing as how he really wanted to finish what they had started before being interrupted by his phone but with Jake yelling on the other end, completely paranoid about a stupid car he couldn't fix Seth didn't get a chance to protest. And on the other hand, he was sort of hungry. He watched Mel pull on her underwear and his sweatshirt and disappear in the washroom.

When Mel came out of the washroom, Seth was still talking over the phone.

'-check the master cylinder or the accumulator in the hydraulic booster unit-,' Seth was saying and Mel immediately shut him out and made her way downstairs. It wasn't only Seth who didn't understand anything when she spoke about medicine or anything related to her career. Mel found out that she hardly understood a word when Seth started talking about cars.

On her way downstairs, she heard Seth say in disbelief, 'You can't ask me to come to work today! It's fucking Sunday!'

Mel's stomach grumbled and she hurried down the stairs towards the kitchen. She realized she was unbelievably hungry. Not surprising seeing the amount of calories they'd burned throughout the night, she thought with a blush.

Seth came down a good fifteen minutes later, fully dressed while Mel was helping herself to some toast.

'Yeah, I gotta go to work,' he informed her. 'Un-bul-leavable!'

Mel smiled. 'It's okay,' she said. 'Go save the car or Jake or whatever.'

'I have no clue what the hell Jake's doing in the garage on a Sunday in the first place,' Seth said. 'He's really running out of things to do.'

'It's fine,' Mel said. 'Go ahead and help him out. Do eat your breakfast before you go though.'

'Oh right, thanks,' Seth said. But instead of reaching for a toast he went and kissed Mel.

'If you want to go home I can send someone to get you there,' Seth told her.

Mel shook her head. 'You know, don't bother. I'll just get some sleep. I'll need it later.'

Seth nodded. 'Okay, you do that.' He kissed her on her forehead. 'I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?'

'Okay,' Mel said and Seth leaned down and kissed her again. Mel smiled against his lips and pushed him away. 'Neither of us are gonna be able to do what we're supposed to do if you keep doing that.'

Seth grinned. 'True,' he said. 'I think I should be going.'

Mel nodded. Seth gave her another kiss anyway, grabbed a piece of toast and rushed out of the house.

* * *

><p>'Oh thank god!' Jake muttered after an hour of both his and Seth's efforts on the accursed car.<p>

'Can you please explain now why you're working here today?' Seth asked, brushing the dirt off his jeans. 'And why you decided to aggravate me?'

Jake shrugged. 'Had nothing better to do,' he said. 'What with the whole pack emergencies, the work at the garage was piling up.'

'Did the vamps show up?' Seth asked.

'No,' Jake replied. 'I sent Embry and Quil to trail them. But both of them said they were long gone past the border.'

'Well, they'll be back soon enough,' Seth said looking thoughtful.

'Mel, okay?' Jake asked.

Seth nodded.

'Something bothering you, kid?' Jake asked.

Seth looked at Jake and then sighed. 'Yeah,' he admitted. 'I was thinking if I should tell Mel about Alice's vision.'

'And?' Jake asked. 'Will you?'

'I don't know,' Seth said. 'If I tell her she can be on her guard but she'll worry about it so much that she might get those crazy ideas about running away again.'

'You know her more than I do,' Jake said. 'You should know what to do.'

Seth nodded. 'I know,' he said. I guess I will tell her. Only not right now.'

Before Jake could reply, Jason rushed in, panic in his eyes.

'They're back,' he said shortly but it was enough for Jake and Seth to understand what he was talking about.

'So soon?' Jake said, quickly following Jason out along with Seth.

'Quil, Embry and Jared are in the forest trailing them,' Jason said clearly out of breath.

Jake turned to Seth. 'Where's Mel?' he asked.

'My place,' Seth replied.

'Who are at Emily's?' Jake asked Jason.

'Collin and Brady,' Embry replied.

'Mel has to be taken to Emily's for now,' Jake said. 'She'll be safer there.'

Seth nodded and made to leave when Jake pulled him back.

'Not you,' he said. 'Jason will do it. You're coming with me. I'll need your ears. And Jason, as soon as you've taken Mel to Emily's phase and keep a connection with us. That way you can come if we need you and we can know if there's any trouble at your end.'

Jason nodded and turned and left.

Jake nodded at Seth. 'C'mon it's time to greet our guests.'

* * *

><p>'Jason? What's the matter?' Mel asked as Jason came by Seth's house to pick her up.<p>

'Vamps again,' Jason replied hurriedly. 'I've been told to take you to Emily's. You'll be safer there.'

The color drained from Mel's face. 'Where's Seth?'

Jason hesitated for a second then he said, 'In the forest. Doc, he'll be fine. You on the other hand have to come with me.'

Jason caught her by her wrist and pulled her out of the house. 'Trust me, doc he'll be fine. Quit worrying about him. C'mon.'

Mel followed him to his car and hopped on. And immediately Jason started the car and drove towards Emily and Sam's.

Mel mind started to fill with panic again. The vampires were back again in such a short time. Did they expect to catch Mel and the pack unaware seeing as how they didn't expect them to come back so soon? And then there was the constant fear of Seth getting hurt in the forest. It didn't take long for someone to get hurt. One wrong move, one slight miscalculation and Seth could be fatally hurt. Her panic-stricken mind kept conjuring up images of Seth somehow landing up hurt and it didn't do any good to calm her nerves.

Jason suddenly made such a rough turn that along with the sound of the tires screeching, Mel hit her head on the window on her side. Confused and her head throbbing, she looked at Jason to find that he was ashen-faced and cussing under his breath.

'Jason what's wrong?' Mel asked. 'Where are you going? _That's_ not the way to Emily's as far as I know.'

'I'm taking a different route,' Jason told her. 'I got bad news, doc. We're being followed.'

'Followed?' Mel looked at the rearview mirror and found another car close in pursuit. 'Vampires?'

'Nope,' Jason said. 'They would have been faster on foot. These aren't vampires. The vampires' attack was only a diversion.' Jasom cussed again. 'And there's no way I can send out that message right now! Seth was right. It wouldn't be long until they would stop relying on vampires.'

Mel didn't reply. She could only think about the people chasing them. They were humans no doubt or Jason would have been able to get the stench.

'I'm not driving you to Emily's,' Jason told told her. Mel noticed all the goofiness that his usual tone carried was gone to be replaced by something very serious. 'It would be too risky for them and we don't hurt humans so we won't be able to phase to fend them off.'

'So where are you going?' Mel asked.

'I'm taking a detour and taking you to Dr. Cullen's place,' Jason said. 'That's the safest place for you I can think of right now.'

Mel nodded. The car in pursuit was accelerating. In response, Jason stepped on the gas. In the rearview mirror Mel tried to take a good look at the guys and see if she could remember any of them. She couldn't. Even though she managed to get a good look at the driver she was pretty sure she had never seen him before.

Jason's phone rang from where he kept it on the ledge on top of the dashboard. And Mel noticed as soon as it rang, the other car fell behind.

'They're falling behind,' Mel said.

Jason had noticed too. He took another turn and picked up his phone. After he was done talking, he looked at Mel. 'It was Jake. They got all the vamps that attacked.'

'Is everyone okay?' Mel asked.

Jason nodded. 'So that means the diversion is over, maybe that's why they fell back.'

Mel nodded. It made sense.

'They are all at the doctor's place now anyway,' Jason said. 'The vamps attacked closer to their area than ours.'

'Yeah, that would keep the rest of you as far away from me as possible,' Mel told him.

Jason nodded.

Right when he was about to make the next turn the car that was a moment ago in pursuit of them burst out from that direction right in front of them, catching them completely unaware. Jason swerved the car and both the cars grazed each other, the force of impact, smashing the window glasses in pieces. Mel pulled up her hand to shield herself from the glass shards and Jason not wasting a second drove forward in highest possible speed he could manage.

'Doc, you gotta get down,' Jason shouted. 'Now!' Mel only looked behind her for a second before listening to Jason. With the rearview mirror destroyed there was no other way she could take look at the other car. But the second was enough to see the gun in the hand of the guy riding shotgun. And the gun was pointed right at her.

When the bullet hit the glass behind the car there was no sound of the shot fired. The only sound that confirmed the shot was the shattering sound of the breaking glass. Jason cussed pretty loudly this time. They were using silencers so there would be no way people would hear gunshots being fired at a civilian car. The street they were in right then was pretty much deserted. No one was there to listen to the shattering of the back window even.

As Jason turned the now battered car towards the Cullen residence, the car in pursuit fell back again. He drove into the Cullen driveway and the other car completely disappeared out of sight. At the entrance of the house, he stepped on the brakes.

Mel heaved a pent up sigh. She didn't know why she sighed. It would have been more appropriate if she had screamed. But her scream died and came out as a sigh now that the shock was slowly residing. She straightened up and looked at Jason. He was bleeding.

'Jason, you're hurt!' Mel exclaimed.

Jason shook his head. 'It's nothing.' He pulled out a shard of glass from the bleeding would on his arm and Mel saw the wound close right it from of her eyes. 'See?'

Mel nodded.

'Whoa, doc,' Jason exclaimed eyes suddenly round with horror. From down the sleeves of the sweatshirt she was wearing were trails of blood running down her hand and fingers and dropping on her jeans from the tips of her fingers. Mel looked at her hand and the blood drops on her jeans. And right on cue she felt the stab of pain on her arm.

'Damnit!' she muttered, gritting her teeth together.

'Doc, don't worry,' Jason said. 'We're outside a doctor's house. Dr. C will fix you up in no time.'

He stepped out of the car muttering, 'I'm so dead' and went to help Mel out of the car.

Dr. Cullen came outside right when Jason opened the car door on Mel's side followed by Jake and Seth.

'I heard Mel,' Seth said. 'She's not hur-.' But Seth stopped in midsentence as soon as his eyes fell on Mel on the front seat of the battered car and the blood on her hand. He rushed to her. 'What happened?' he demanded of Jason.

'Bad guys. Hot Pursuit. Guns,' he replied.

'WHAT?' Seth said. 'Is she shot?'

'No, I'm not,' Mel replied. 'I guess it's the glass.'

Seth helped her down being careful not to touch her injured arm.

'Are you hurt anywhere else?' Dr. Cullen's asked.

Mel shook her head.

'C'mon, I'll see to it,' he said.

Seth put his arm around her shoulders and took her inside the house, his eyes not leaving the blood on her hands for a second.

'I'm fine, Seth,' Mel said interpreting the look of horror in his eyes. 'It's nothing serious.'

Seth didn't reply. His warmth was a definite balm for the shock and pain that Mel was feeling then and involuntarily she leaned into him clutching his shirt with her good hand.

Carlisle led her to a room behind the sitting room and she sat down on a chair.

'Let me see how bad it is,' Carlisle said and gently started to lift the sleeve of her sweatshirt up her arm. Mel winced. The glass shards were caught in the fabric of her cloth and when Carlisle lifted it she felt painful tugs on her wounds. The wound looked pretty bad but Carlisle said it only looked so. It was nothing severe. With one glance at her own lower arm, Mel already knew that. She had several glass shards on her arm and her wounds were openly bleeding. As Carlisle washed her wounds, Seth said, 'I'm gonna kill Jason. He was supposed to keep you safe.'

Mel rolled her eyes at him. 'He did,' she replied. 'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't even have been able to make it here.'

Seth looked like he wanted to do something but was unsure as to what exactly he could do about it.

'Go talk to Jason, okay,' Mel said. 'He'll tell you what happened. And he's pretty shaken up himself.'

Seth hesitated looked at her arm which looked slightly better now that all the blood was washed off.

'I'll be fine,' Mel said.

Carlisle looked at Seth and nodded, seconding what Mel said. Seth shook his head and left the room.

After a minute, Carlisle said, 'It was a diversion, huh?'

Mel nodded.

'They aren't relying on vampires anymore,' he said thoughtfully. 'Though after their continual failures, it doesn't come as a surprise.'

'I know,' Mel said. 'But nonetheless it wasn't any less shocking.'

'I can only imagine what you're going through right now,' Carlisle said kindly. 'But you should know we're all here to get you through this.'

Mel nodded.

'Maybe you should take a break from internship,' Carlisle told her. 'The hospital could be too dangerous for you now.'

'No, please,' Mel said. 'I came to Forks so that I didn't have to step down from my career. Don't make me do this.'

'It was just a thought,' Carlisle said. 'I wouldn't want my protégé to quit either.' He smiled and started to deftly pull out the glass shards from her wounds with a pair of tweezers.

Carlisle was done dressing and bandaging her wounds within a few minutes.

'There all done,' he said. 'If you want you can take the night off and come to the hospital tomorrow morning.'

Mel nodded. 'Thank you doctor,' she said. Carlisle got up and left the room through a door that led to the kitchen carrying the bloody water and cottons to dispose of them. Mel got up from her chair too. She headed for the door that led to the sitting room where currently everyone was. Before she opened the door to go outside the room, something stopped her in her tracks.

'…was this it?' It was Seth's voice. She'd know his voice anywhere.

'No,' and that was Alice's voice. Soft and chirpy. She pressed closer to the door to have better hearing of their words.

'But the blood on her hands,' Seth pressed.

'This wasn't it,' Alice said. 'It was different. She had it on both her hands. And the background looked like a house. Definitely not _my_ house. I'd be able to tell.'

'Right,' Seth said. Mel could almost feel the worry reverberating from his tone. 'You think I should tell her? It'll just worry her-.'

'It'll help her be on her guard, now that they are sending gunmen after her,' Alice reasoned.

'So I should tell her?' Seth asked again, unable to come to a decision.

But Mel had heard enough. She turned the knob and pulled the door open and came outside. Seth and Alice turned at the sound of the door opening. They weren't standing too far from the door. Mel didn't look anywhere else in the living room to see who else was there. Her eyes were only at Seth.

'Tell me what?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for the cliffie! You know I love them! So, Mel would be mad when she finds out Seth hid such a big thing from her, wouldn't she? In any case we'll find out soon! =)<strong>

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Thanks to Cocosinclair, scigeekgirl, BFABB (Yeah, I knew it was you, but you confirmed anyway), frangipanilover, m3gan4tor, Fukuko-chan, Monochrome13, Joanne (we're all hoping Mel will be alright in the end, aren't we? Thanks a bunch for the compliments! =) ), and robinsongirl for the reviews! You guys are the best!  
><strong>

**Thanks to all my readers for reading, favoriting and following!  
><strong>

**Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter! Leave a review!  
><strong>

**I'll update soon.  
>Cheers! =D<br>**


	21. Chapter 20

**Here's the new chapter! This chapter will be a light read with nothing much happening. I have been uploading so many serious chapters for this story lately that I thought it's time to bring my readers back to a lighter mood. =) But things will start getting serious after this chapter again, I think.  
><strong>

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are simply awesome! =D  
><strong>

**Enjoy! =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Neither spoke as the car rushed past the streets. Seth couldn't even guess what Mel was thinking sitting there right beside him in the car. It was driving him insane.

He had told her. Told her everything about the vision Alice had. He had expected her to be angry at him for keeping it the secret from her. But Mel didn't look angry. After he had finished telling her, in reply she had only asked to be taken home which for a minute took Seth by surprise but he agreed and was now driving her home. Mel was yet to say anything about Alice's vision. After they'd got in the car Mel hadn't even spared a glance at him. She was staring out the window the whole time. Seth was dying to know what was going on in her mind.

Seth made sure to not take his eyes off the road. Every time he looked at Mel, his eyes automatically darted to her arm which was covered with at least a dozen bandages. Mel kept the sleeve rolled up to her elbow because the sleeve was bloodstained. Looking at that made this sudden freezing sensation grip his heart. It made him realize how close Mel had actually gotten to getting shot. How close he had gotten to losing her.

Seth stopped the car in front of her house. Mel got down without a word and turning off the engine, Seth followed. He walked to her front porch to see that Mel was standing in front of her door.

'What's wrong?' he asked. He looked around and found no smell of vampires.

'I don't have my key on me,' Mel replied, sounding a little sheepish. 'I didn't have time to take it when Jason pulled me out of the house.'

'Backdoor?' Seth asked.

'Locked,' Mel replied.

'Okay, don't worry,' Seth said. 'I'll be just a sec. And shout if you see anything.'

Mel nodded and Seth disappeared behind the house. True to his word, less than half a minute later, he opened the front door from inside.

Mel looked surprised, like this was the last thing she had expected Seth to do.

'Your bedroom window was open,' Seth explained as Mel stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

Seth caught her by her wrist before she could head upstairs and looked at her earnestly.

'Say something,' he said. 'You've been quiet the whole way back.'

Mel looked away. 'There's nothing _to_ say, Seth,' she said. 'What do you want me to say?'

'Anything,' he replied.

Mel sighed. 'Can we talk about this later? I really need to take a shower. There's blood all over my clothes.'

Seth let go of her and nodded. Mel slowly made her way upstairs. On entering her room, the first thing she did was shut her window. With vampires on her tail, it had been very careless of her to leave it open in the first place. Next she ran a hot bath and slipped out of her bloodstained clothes and slid into the warm water.

She was trying very hard not to think about what Seth had just told her about Alice's vision. Frankly it scared her though she didn't want to admit it. It wouldn't do any good to be scared now. She knew she had to be strong and brave and pull through the mess she was in. And Alice's vision was pretty near breaking her resolve.

She got out of her bath and pulled on a comfortable baggy t shirt and her pajama shorts and the moment she walked out of the washroom and saw her bed, she wanted to jump in and drift off to sleep. But she walked out of the room dropping her wet towel on a nearby chair and went to look for Seth. She found him in the corridor looking at few photographs her dad had hung around the house over the years. On hearing her, Seth turned his head to meet her.

He pointed at one of the photographs. 'That your dad?' he asked.

Mel walked to him and looked at the photo he was pointing at. It was of a man with rich brown hair, the exact shade of Mel's and a warm smile with a woman with black hair and dark green eyes. She was smiling happily at the camera too.

Mel nodded.

'He looks really young,' Seth commented.

Mel studied the picture. 'This was taken ages ago,' she said. 'That's my mom he's with so obviously it was a long time back. Anyway, he _is_ young. He's like only thirty eight.'

Seth raised his eyebrows to heaven.

'My parents had me right of high school,' Mel clarified.

'Oh,' Seth said. 'That explains it then.'

'My mom got pregnant with me and then mom and dad both had to leave the idea of college behind for me,' Mel said. 'My grandparents from my mom's side weren't very happy with it and kept bugging her to get an abortion for the first three to four months of her pregnancy and almost got her to do it too. Except she was adamant that she would have the baby and not being able to stand the pressure from her family she left them and went to dad, who by the way was totally unaware of the fact that my mom was pregnant. Well according to dad, when mom broke the news to him, he stood there flabbergasted for such a long time that my mom thought for a second that he had gone into metal coma or something.' She smiled. 'Well, my dad being my dad, even though only eighteen then, promised to help out mom all through and even married her after I was born.'

'Your grandparents were okay with it?' Seth asked.

'Of course not,' Mel replied. 'They severed all ties with mom and never even acknowledged my existence.' She shrugged. 'But it never bothered us. I had a superb granddad from my father's side but he passed away shortly after my mom. After that, it was just me and dad.'

'He sounds like a great man,' Seth said.

'He is,' Mel said affectionately. 'Except he's a bit _too_ fond of travelling.'

Seth smiled.

Mel sighed. 'How long have you known Seth?'

Seth closed his eyes momentarily knowing very well what exactly Mel was talking about. He was sort of relieved that she was talking about it at last.

'Since we started dating,' he replied. 'The day you told me you'd give us a chance. Alice called me up later that day and told me.'

'And all this time, it didn't occur to you that maybe I should know about it?' Mel asked.

'I know you're mad about this Mel,' Seth said. 'And you have every right to be.'

'I'm not mad,' Mel said. 'I'm just upset that even after everything you deemed it necessary to keep things secret from me.'

Seth touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Her skin was cold from the shower and his warm touch was really comfortable on her cold skin.

'I'm really sorry,' Seth said. 'I was going to tell you soon. I just didn't want you worry over this. You'd have those ridiculous ideas about running away again.'

'Maybe I should,' Mel said.

'Mel,' Seth said warily.

'I don't want have anyone's blood on my hands, Seth!' Mel said. 'Especially not yours!'

'Hey, you won't,' Seth said cupping the side of her face and looking into her hazel eyes which had the exact green shade as her mothers.

'But Alice-.'

'I know what Alice saw,' Seth said. 'I'm a blind spot to her vision. The whole pack is. If the blood on your hands were mine, she would never have been able to see it. Also her gift isn't very reliable. The future changes with every decision we make and her visions also change with that.'

'But if the future changed, she would be able to see it,' Mel said.

'No,' Seth said. 'Not anymore. You are a vital part of my life now, Mel. And with the wolf pack being her blond spot, your future is almost as blank to her as mine.' He paused. 'Don't let this worry you, Mel. Right now, there are a lot of other things to worry about. Like those new gunmen that's coming after you.'

'Alice's vision doesn't worry me,' Mel admitted. 'It just scares me. A lot. What if it comes true? I don't want it to come true!'

'Shh,' Seth said, pulling her into his embrace and planting a kiss on top her wet head. 'Nothing will happen, okay. Everything will be alright. We'll get through this. Just have a little patience.'

Mel nodded into his shirt.

'And don't worry about the future,' Seth told her. 'It changes a lot.'

She pulled away from his embrace and looked up at his face. 'I hope you're right,' she said.

Seth smiled. 'I usually am,' he joked in an attempt to lighten her mood.

It worked and Mel cracked a smile. 'I'm actually slowly finding that statement to be quite true.'

Seth grinned and leaned down and kissed her. Mel pulled back after kissing him back and said, 'You reek. You've been running around too much today. I'd suggest a shower.'

'Hmm,' he said nuzzling her neck. 'Wanna join me?'

'Tempting as the offer is,' Mel said, smiling. 'I've already taken mine. So happy shower.' She kissed him again. 'I'll get you a fresh towel and something of dad's to wear.'

She broke away from his embrace and got him a fresh towel. 'I'll go raid my dad's closet and you can take the shower in the mean time.'

'Yes, ma'am,' he said and walked away inside the washroom as Mel walked into her father's room. She had cleaned the room off a little bit because the mess was just too much to handle even though she knew her father would be annoyed when he didn't find the things where he kept them.

She looked out the window. The clouds were forming in the afternoon sky, making it look like evening. No doubt it would start raining soon. It did. Even before she could turn her face away from the window. She sighed. _What a surprise! _She thought sarcastically.

True to her words, she raided her dad's closet and after killing some time looking at some old photos she found there, she pulled out a fresh t shirt and pair of his black pajamas. She hoped it wouldn't be too short for him. Her dad, though tall wasn't exactly as tall as Seth.

She folded the clothes and made her way back to her room, checking to see if the window in her father's room was locked. Once she was sure the window was shut securely she went back to her room. There she found Seth walking out of the washroom water dripping from his hair and running down his bare chest, a towel wrapped around his waist. Mel blushed despite herself. It wasn't like she didn't see him shirtless. Infact she had practically seen _all_ of him but he still had the power to make her blush without actually doing anything.

He raised an eyebrow at her and she knew she was done for. Her cheeks flaring, she managed to sneer at him, which only made him smirk.

She put the clothes in her hand down and walked to the closet and pulled out another towel and walked to him turning it over his head.

'You're dripping wet,' she told him.

'You seem to like it,' he was quick to reply, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

Since it was true, Mel couldn't exactly find any words to say anything otherwise. She rubbed the towel through his hair making it stand in every direction in a spiky way.

God have mercy if it didn't turn out to be all the more irresistible!

The towel fell from her hand as Seth's lips moved along her neck slowly moving up to her jaw and finally finding her lips. Something in her burst as soon as he kissed her. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back tracing his lips with her tongue. She ran her fingers through his wet hair which was cooler compared to the rest of his body. She could help but notice how warm he was even after a shower, his mouth being the warmest part of him. It felt absolutely wonderful.

'You're still so warm even after a shower,' she said breaking contact of their lips for a moment.

'And I took a cold one,' he said brushing his lips against hers.

She smiled as his hand traveled up her back. The warmth of it seemed to sear through her t shirt and burn her skin.

'Damn, you're hot,' she said against his lips and Seth gave a throaty chuckle.

'And you're inconveniently overdressed,' he remarked.

Mel smiled at his lips. 'Do feel free change that,' she whispered in the middle of kissing him.

Seth was fast to listen to her offer, pulling the hem of her t shirt and lifting it over her head, revealing her upper body to him and dropped it somewhere on the floor. His crashed his lips down on hers again and his hold on her tightened as he kissed her ferociously. He parted her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth, slowly moving her towards the bed at the same time. She moaned into his mouth. She couldn't stop herself. The length of his tongue felt as good along hers as his bare body against hers, she just couldn't hold it back.

Seth's hands seemed to be everywhere all at once making it difficult for her to keep standing for too long. One of his hands traveled down her neck, past her collarbone and stopped at her breast while the other was wound tightly around her waist securing her position close to him. She constantly moaned in his mouth till the time his hand remained at her breast. She took a sharp intake of breath when his hand finally left that spot and brushed against her left arm which was still adorned with a dozen bandages.

Seth pulled back immediately, lust disappearing and worry seeping into his brown eyes.

'Did I hurt you?' he asked.

Mel shook his head. 'Just a sting,' she said. 'It's nothing.'

'God, Mel, I'm so sorry,' he said. 'Maybe we shouldn't-.'

Mel rolled her eyes and kissed him breaking into his speech. 'You worry too much,' she said.

Seth smiled. 'Look who's talking.' He continued kissing her, this time making sure not to hurt her injured arm.

When Mel felt the edge of the bed against the back of her legs and stopped moving, Seth gave her a gentle push and she fell on top of the bed on her back with him on top of her.

As his fingers worked on her pajama shorts and finally took it off her, he paused for a moment to drink her in with his eyes. It never ceased to amaze him how incredibly beautiful she was to him and he was pretty sure that it never would for the rest of his life.

'You're beautiful,' he said softly in her ear, interlocking his fingers with hers at one side of her head on top of the bed.

Mel smiled. 'Now you're the one overdressed,' she said, indicating the towel around his waist.

'Yeah,' he said grinning at her neck. 'Something should be done about that.'

His hands were traveling everywhere along her body, exploring every part of her. Even though everything had already been discovered by them previously, his hands weren't any less enthusiastic. She reacted just as enthusiastically as they visited her sensitive spots earning moans and cries from her. His name escaped her lips a few times along with her cries which only acted to pour more fuel to the fire burning within him. Her nails dug into his back or her hands clutched at his hair as though she was holding on for dear life as his scorching lips and mouth followed his hands, visiting the same places as his hands did pleasuring her to such extents that it was like welcome torture. She was thankful at one point that it was raining so very noisily outside because they were quite far from being done and she was quite sure they were going to be pretty noisy themselves.

She desperately sought his lips as his face came back to look at her but he looked into her eyes before taking her lips with his again, his warm brown eyes hooded with desire.

'I love you,' he said in a husky tone.

'I'd love you more if you just took the damn towel off,' Mel said.

* * *

><p>As Mel fell asleep in his arms, Seth reached out for her phone and turned off her accursed alarm that was due to explode in the morning. The thing was a bit too loud for his ears as though challenging to burst his eardrums. He decided he would wake Mel up in the morning. He could hear and feel Mel's even breathing on the crook of his neck and the rhythmic sound felt calming to him. He brought her hand up to her peaceful face and moved a strand of chocolate hair off it. He figured he could look at her all day and not get tired. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead and brought his arm around her and held her to him absently stoking the skin on her shoulder blades.<p>

He couldn't fall asleep even though he was almost as sleep deprived as Mel. This bugging thought kept hammering at the back of his head. When it was just vampires, Seth and the rest of the pack had the hang of the situation better. Now with the addition of humans, things were bound to get more difficult. The pack couldn't attack humans with their supernatural abilities. It went against their code. No matter how fucking retarded the human in question was, they couldn't kill him. Seth wasn't going to leave Mel's side anymore. Not for pack emergencies, not for anything. Jake would understand.

After hearing the whole account of what happened in the car from Jason, Seth's heart had almost stopped beating. The mere fact that he wasn't there to protect her like he promised her he would was haunting him to no bounds. What if she had gotten shot? What if something worse than those cuts happened to her? What could he have done when he wasn't even there? The mere thought of something happening to her, terrified him.

They had to come up with some sort of plan of action now. Carlisle had guessed it would come to this soon when they stopped relying on vampires. Carlisle was still working on how to put a stop to this but in the meantime, Mel needed to be kept safe. She would never agree to sitting at home idle or leaving the hospital under any circumstances, Seth knew that well. Mel needed to be more alert than usual now. She was strong willed. She had dealt with this problem all by herself for quite a period of time. Seth just hoped that she wouldn't lose her composure now. He had almost feared she had after she heard about Alice's vision. But he realized she was stronger than he thought.

Right now, as Carlisle worked on a solution, he had to make sure Mel was safe no matter where she went and help her deal with the situation as best as he could. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the pleasant smell of grapes that lingered there and tried to drift off to sleep keeping his ears alert for any sort of noise.

* * *

><p>Mel woke up with the feeling of Seth's lips on hers, kissing her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him sitting at the edge of the bed on her side clad only in his worn out jeans and smiling at her.<p>

She smiled back. 'Hey,' she said. 'Is it morning already?'

He nodded. 'It's seven,' he said. 'Don't you have to get to the hospital by eight?'

Mel sat up slowly. 'Yeah,' she said. 'Thanks for waking me, though I did set my alarm.'

'Yeah, I turned it off,' Seth said. 'That thing makes too much noise for my ears to handle.'

Mel laughed. 'It doesn't matter,' she said. 'You do a much better job than it anyway.'

Seth grinned and gave her a peck on the lips. 'Oh I had no doubt about _that_.'

Mel was well aware of the fact that her hair was an absolute bird's nest. She pulled it up and tied it in a messy ponytail grabbing a hair band from the bedside table. She placed a kiss on Seth's cheek and with the sheet wrapped around her she got down from bed. Seth got up too and started pulling on his shirt as Mel went to the washroom to get fresh and ready for work.

She took a shower, pulled on her scrubs and packed her bag with enough of time to spare to prepare and have breakfast. Seth checked and double checked that she locked up properly before driving her to the hospital.

'Did you get any sleep last night?' Mel asked.

Seth nodded. 'Plenty,' he said.

Mel couldn't help but notice how he was on constant lookout as he drove her to the hospital. She actually saw his ears twitch once or twice as though he was straining to hear any oncoming noise that might sound threatening. Considering what had happened the day before, it wasn't surprising that he was being so alert.

Once he stopped in front of the hospital, he turned to Mel and said, 'I want you to be extra careful, okay. As long as Carlisle's there you'll be safe but I still want you to be on your guard.'

Mel nodded. 'I will, don't worry,' she said.

He pulled her in and gave her a kiss and she clutched his shirt and kissed him back. They broke apart quickly enough and Seth kissed her on her forehead. 'Be careful,' he said. 'I love you.'

Mel smiled. 'Yeah,' she said. 'I love you too.'

She got down from the car. 'I'll see you,' she stopped to think. 'About a day later I guess.'

Seth hated her schedules and groaned. 'I'll try to survive,' he said.

Grinning, Mel waved and got inside the hospital.

* * *

><p>The first thing Seth did after he got home was call Jake for any updates. But Jake told him there was no sign of any vampires around for miles. They had been patrolling all night and it had been as quiet and peaceful as ever.<p>

Seth nodded. Jake told him to come by to the garage to help him out with the work overload if Mel wasn't there. As Mel was in the hospital, Seth said that he was free to come and hung up.

He changed out of his clothes into another pair of jeans and a t shirt and headed out to the garage.

Hopefully he could pass the time by working.

* * *

><p><strong>There was the chapter! So will Alice's vision come true? What do you think it means? Any guesses? Well being the writer, I happen to know but you guys have to wait a little while to find out. In the mean time keep guessing!<br>**

**Thanks to Le Sparrow, m3gan4tor, Noble Korhedron, Fukuko-chan and LadyJoa de Robinson for the reviews! =)  
><strong>

**To all my readers, don't forget to leave a review. I wish to reach 120 reviews before uploading the next chapter. I'm sure you guys can make that happen! :)  
><strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great day!  
><strong>

**=D  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21

**OH MY GOD! I'm soooooo sorrry for being such a douche and not updating for such a long time. But you know exams and studies got in the way! **

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favorited my story all this time and to them to who have silently waited for an update!  
><strong>

**Thanks to Noble Korhedron, Le Sparrow, Peak-a-chu, Istentotheheart, Tonks1865, Fukuko-chan, Saren1986 and Guest for your reviews! I dunno if you guys are still with this story but it would be great to hear from you again!  
><strong>

**So enjoy and I'll ramble later!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Carlisle kept Mel busy and Mel was thankful for it. It spared her from worrying and thinking about things she didn't really want to. Carlisle didn't often go home at night and whenever either one of them weren't busy; Carlisle sat with Mel in his office and discussed the situation in hand and tried to come up with something to do about it. Mel could understand that Carlisle was keeping a close eye on her even when she was inside the hospital. She was chosen as the intern to be present in all of his surgeries.

With the constant snowfall for hours at an end, the hospital was getting crowded with road accident patients and other trauma patients that Mel hardly got any time to think about anything other than treating her patients.

* * *

><p>Seth spent the entirety of the next day at the garage catching up on his overdue work. Jacob left some time after midnight telling him to lock up after him. Seth locked up an hour or two after Jacob left and joined the night patrol with Jacob, Jared, Embry and Quil. Throughout the night they couldn't sniff out any vampires for miles. In the morning Seth took a break and headed for Emily's place to devour some well earned breakfast.<p>

'Food?' was the first thing Emily asked as Seth entered the house.

Seth grinned. 'You know me.'

Emily rolled her eyes.

Kim was there on the couch, watching television and eating cereal. 'Oh hey,' Seth greeted. 'What are you doing here?'

'She stayed the night,' Emily replied and Kim nodded. 'Jared was on patrol and he didn't want her to be alone.'

'What she said,' Kim said swallowing her cereal.

'Here's your breakfast,' Emily said setting the plate on the table.

'Thanks Em,' Seth said and sat down to tuck in.

'Where's Susan?' he asked, between swallows.

'Sleeping upstairs,' Emily said.

'So did you guys find anything?' Emily asked.

Seth shook his head. 'Nothing,' he said. 'It's so frustrating. I mean they disappear without a trace for one day and appear in all their glory the next. I don't know even how we're supposed to catch them. And in the meantime, Mel's life will be in constant danger.'

'She'll be fine,' Emily said. 'She has got the best protection that anyone can get.'

'I know,' Seth said. 'It still doesn't stop me from worrying.'

'Em?' Kim's voice suddenly came to them and it was shaking.

'Yes, honey?' Emily asked a little worried to see her expression.

'My water just broke,' she said.

Emily exclaimed half an expletive and ran to Kim's side. Seth on the other hand sprayed the juice right out of his mouth in surprise.

'Your what?' he asked.

Emily was helping Kim stand and upstairs Susan started crying, awake due to all the commotion.

'You have to drive her to the hospital,' Emily ordered Seth.

'I have to what?' Seth asked again, his mind still not wrapping around what was happening.

'You!' Emily snapped. 'Drive her to the hospital!'

'S-shouldn't I get Jared?' Seth asked.

'Hospital first, Jared later,' Emily said. 'NOW!

'Okay, okay, okay,' Seth said, jumping up from his seat and rushing to Kim and helped her into Emily's car. Emily tossed him the keys.

'Aren't you coming?' Seth asked.

'And leave Susan alone in the house?' Emily said incredulously. 'I'll be there shortly. I'll just drop Susan off to Sam and I'll be there. And I'll let Jared know!'

Right, right,' Seth said sitting behind the wheel. He fumbled with the key which made Kim exclaim, 'Go, you doofus!' so loudly that he almost dropped them.

'O-on my way!' he said and stepped on the gas.

Seth wasn't sure if he had driven faster than this in his entire life and he was pretty sure he had broken one or two traffic rules in the process. So much for his spotless record. He was pretty sure he was going to be handed a speeding ticket very soon. _Why the fuck is it taking so much time to get to the hospital?_

But soon enough he _did_ reach the hospital and helped Kim inside. After than the nurses and the doctors took over and he could finally sit and let out the longest sigh ever.

Jared came about thirty minutes later with Emily. He looked like a mad person.

'Where's she?' he asked.

'Inside,' Seth said. 'I guess you can go.'

But Jared was gone before Seth could finish the last part of his sentence. Emily came and sat beside Seth.

'Any trouble on the way?' Emily asked him.

'Besides the fact that I got my eardrums busted, because of Kim's constant shouting at me? Everything was just fine.'

'You can go home if you want,' Emily said. 'I'll stay.'

'No, it's fine, I'll stay,' Seth said. 'Wait till the end. I'll just get a coffee. You want one?'

'Yeah, thanks,' Emily said.

* * *

><p>'Dr. Cullen, here the report on the patient you operated on last night,' Mel said, entering his office and putting the file she was carrying on his desk.<p>

'Thank you Dr. Rivers,' he said with a smile. 'Is he stable?'

'Yeah,' Mel replied.

'Seth's in the hospital by the way,' Carlisle informed her.

Mel looked alarmed for a second. 'What? Why? Is he okay?'

'Yes perfectly,' Carlisle replied. 'It appears that Kim is in labor.'

'Oh,' Mel said heaving a sigh of relief. 'That's great.'

'You can go see them if you want,' Carlisle said.

Mel's beeper went off right then. She checked it and then looked at Carlisle. 'Yeah, as soon as my beeper stops beeping,' she said and hurried out of the room.

Mel was called to a room of a trauma patient with a slight leg injury. The patient was in his late twenties. Since the injury wasn't very serious, her senior residents left her to it and went to attend other cases.

'How are you feeling?' Mel asked.

'Painful,' the patient replied.

'Don't worry,' Mel said. 'This will be fixed in a jiffy.'

'Yes, please thank you,' the patient said.

Mel got down to looking into his injury. And once she concentrated in her job, her surroundings disappeared around her.

She didn't know when but the door of the room swiftly and noisily opened and Dr. Cullen barged in. This surprised Mel a little since barging in wasn't exactly Dr. Cullen's style. He was always very silent in his movements.

'Dr. Rivers are you done here?' he asked.

'Yes, sir, almost,' she replied.

'Well good,' he said. 'You have to scrub in in my next surgery in half an hour.' He looked at the patient and smiled.

'I hope you're feeling well,' he said, walking to his side.

'Yes, fine now,' the patient replied.

Carlisle pulled a pocket knife from out of the patient's grip. 'You're not allowed to have this on you in here,' he said calmly.

'It's sort of like a lucky charm,' the patient explained.

'Very well, you can collect it from the front when you go,' Carlisle said.

'I'm all done,' Mel said. 'Dr. Jones will come and sign your release papers.'

'Thank you,' the patient said.

Carlisle followed Mel out of the room.

'I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen but you didn't have any surgery scheduled for now,' Mel asked.

'I know,' he said. 'I had to say something to get you out of there. I don't want you anywhere near that patient again.'

'Wha- you don't think-.'

'It doesn't hurt to be safe,' he said. 'That young man in there was shuffling with the knife long enough to get me agitated. And now since they are sending normal people after you, you should be extra careful. I'll have a talk with that man again a little while later.'

Mel's beeper went off again.

'Go on and be on your guard,' Carlisle said. Mel nodded and hurried away.

* * *

><p>Seth sat with Emily in the waiting room all the way till the evening waiting for Jared to come out and give them some news.<p>

He did. Sometime around late evening.

'It's a boy,' he said, his grin ear to ear. And Seth sort of thought that he was also glowing.

Emily squealed. 'Oh my goodness!' She went and hugged Jared. 'Congratulations!'

Jared laughed and hugged her back.

'Is Kim okay?' Emily asked.

'Yeah, she's fine, just tired,' Jared said. 'No complications.'

'That's good to hear,' Emily said.

'They'll move her to her room soon. Then you can go and see her and my son,' he said.

'You're son eh?' Seth said coming forward and shaking his hand and giving him a half hug. 'You sound so grown up.'

'Shut up, kid,' Jared said.

'Whatever you say, dad,' Seth said.

Jared smiled. 'I gotta call mom and give her the good news. She'll be so sad she missed this.

Kim was moved to her room a few hours later and Jacob, Quil and Embry dropped by to see her.

'So what's the little guy's name then?' Jake asked as everyone crowded around the bed to see the baby now in Kim's arms.

'Brian,' Jared said. 'We decided that ages ago.'

'It's a great name,' Emily said. 'And he's beautiful.' Emily lowered her head and cooed at the baby who was slowly opening his eyes.

'He's opening his eyes,' Emily whispered. 'Awww, hey Brian. Jared, he's got your eyes.'

'Too early to tell don't you think?' Kim said.

'Don't be jealous,' Jared said kissing the top of her head.

Kim rolled her eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door and Mel's head poked in. 'Hey.'

'Mel, come in,' Kim said smiling at her. Mel stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

'I'm sorry I couldn't come by earlier,' Mel said. 'I just got a break.'

'That's okay,' Kim said.

Seth stepped in and hugged her first. She could tell by the force of the hug how much he had missed her and the feeling was mutual. His warmth gave her the familiar feeling of safety and love. He released her and she looked up and smiled at him and then she went ahead to meet Brian.

'Well, hello handsome,' Mel greeted the baby who was now opening and closing his eyes and occasionally yawning. 'He looks like a very healthy baby and congratulations to you guys.'

'Thank you,' Kim said.

'Jared you are totally off from duty tonight,' Jake said.

'Yeah state the obvious why don't you?' Jared said incredulously.

'Seth will fill in for you,' Jake said.

'What?' Seth said. 'Double shifts? Fuck no. I'm tired!'

'Seth!' Kim said covering the ears of the infant. 'Watch the language in front on my baby!'

'Yeah, because he totally understands what I'm talking about,' Seth said sarcastically. 'Ow, what was that for?' he directed the question at Mel, who elbowed him in the ribs.

'You're doing it,' Jake said.

'When do you get off?' Seth asked Mel.

'Um, in about an hour or two,' Mel replied.

'Yeah, Jake I can't even do my own patrol duty tonight,' Seth said. 'I got Mel duty.'

'Right, okay,' Jake said. 'I'll get Jason and Brady to do the extra shifts then. I'll see you guys later alright.'

Jake waved and got out of the room, closely followed out by Embry and Quil.

Seth, Mel and Emily excused themselves too and left the family to themselves. Emily said it was about time she went and checked on Susan and left a minute later.

'I'll be outside,' Seth told Mel giving her a short kiss on her head. 'Come out when you're done.'

'Okay,' she said.

* * *

><p>Mel had to attend to one more patient before she could finally sign out for the day. She changed out of her scrubs and went to let Dr. Cullen know that she was leaving and then went out of the hospital to find Seth standing there in the cold wind, deep in thought about something. She went and put a hand on his back to let him know she was there. He turned and smiled.<p>

'All done?' he asked.

'Yep,' Mel said.

'C'mon, the car's in the parking lot.'

Once in the car and on the way to Mel's place, Mel asked, 'What were you thinking about so seriously a moment ago? You still seem to be in thought.'

'Yeah,' he said. 'You were in danger today you know that?'

'What?' Mel asked confused.

'I was in the hospital,' Seth said. 'I heard everything. I was listening to you the entire time I was there.'

'I still don't understand,' Mel said. 'Do you mean the patient with the pocket knife?'

'Yes, the very same,' Seth said.

'It could be nothing,' Mel said.

'It wasn't nothing,' Seth said.

'C'mon Seth, I know people are after me but I can't just go suspecting random people just because they happen to have a knife on them.'

'This guy was trying to do something to you, okay,' Seth said. 'He was fidgeting with the knife and he was breathing too harshly like he was going to do something.'

'He was in pain,' Mel said.

'I was half way there, before Carlisle went in,' Seth said. 'He obviously thought the same as I did.'

'He told me to-.'

'I know what he told you,' Seth said. 'It was good advice. I'm keeping you safe Mel. But inside the hospital, you gotta be extra careful alright. I trust Carlisle to keep you safe but I just want you to be careful too. Look out for these sorts of things.'

'I know,' Mel said.

'Carlisle will talk to that guy most probably,' Seth said. 'Maybe we'll be onto something then.'

Mel nodded.

Seth pulled the car into Mel's driveway.

'Why in the world are the lights on?' Mel said. Seth jumped out of the car along with Mel.

'Don't go in,' he said. 'I'll see what it is. Just stay behind me.'

Mel handed Seth the key and Seth silently opened the door. Mel held her breath. She hoped to god that it wasn't someone in there but that she had forgotten to switch it off when she got out of the house last.

Once Seth pushed the door open and got inside, it became apparent to both of them that someone had been inside or was still inside and the light was coming from the living room.

'I don't smell vampire,' Seth informed her. Mel felt a little revealed hearing that.

As soon as they entered the living room, they saw the television on and someone in the room watching it.

'What the-?' Seth whispered. Killers were now in the habit of watching television in the victim's house? What else was he going to find out?

As he made to advance towards the guy, Mel caught his hand and pulled him back.

'What?' he asked.

'Don't,' she only said. Then she looked at the man on the couch who had his back to them and said in a tentative yet clear voice, 'D-Dad?'

The man turned and Mel got the biggest shock of her life.

'Melissa!'

'It is you!' Mel said. 'What are you doing here?'

'I knew you were here,' Mr. Rivers said. 'The moment I saw your room with all your things. So you've been here all this time.'

Mel had forgotten the last time she had seen her father. In that moment of seeing her father after such a long time, she got so overjoyed that she felt the tears making their way slowly down her cheeks. She ran to him and quickly engulfed him in a strong hug.

'Hey, angel,' Mr. Rivers hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. 'It's good to see you again.'

'I'm so happy to see you!' Mel cried still hugging him. 'You've been away for so long this time.'

'I'm sorry,' Mr. Rivers replied with a chuckle.

Mel pulled back and smiled at him. 'I can't believe you're here!'

'Me neither,' Mr. Rivers replied.

Rubbing her tears away she said, 'I want you to meet someone. Seth!'

Seth walked near. He looked like he was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

'Well hello,' Mr. Rivers extended his hand.

Seth took it. 'N-nice meet you, sir,' he said. 'I'm Seth Clearwater.'

'Clearwater,' Mr. Rivers said. 'Would you by any chance be related to Harry Clearwater?'

'Yes, I'm his son,' Seth said. 'You knew him?'

'Yes, he was a nice fellow,' Mr. Rivers said. 'I'm sorry I couldn't come to the funeral. But I did come by later and give my condolences to your mother.'

'That's quite alright, sir,' Seth said. Seth wasn't very surprised. His dad used to be so social that he knew almost everyone around the place, Forks and LaPush put together. And according to Mel, her dad came around here pretty often.

Seth looked at Mel and smiled. 'I'll leave you guys. It was nice meeting you sir. Mel's told me a lot about you.'

'Stay for dinner,' Mr. Rivers said. 'If you're in no hurry.'

'I wouldn't want to intrude,' Seth said.

'No, it's quite alright,' Mr. Rivers said. 'I would like to know more about you and the things Mel's been telling about me.'

Seth knew this was coming. He was actually feeling nervous. He had never actually gone till the stage of meeting the parents ever in his life. Now that he had, all he could think about was how this was so very sudden and how he was so unprepared for this.

'Yeah, Seth stay,' Mel said, giving him a knowing smile.

Seth knew she was laughing inside. She could be a completely evil when she wanted to be, couldn't she?

'I'll go make dinner,' she said. 'You guys talk.' She kissed her father on the cheek before leaving. 'Don't give him too much of a hard time, dad,' she called from halfway towards the kitchen.

Mr. Rivers chuckled. 'Yeah, I'll try.'

And all Seth wanted to do was bolt from the place but he took a seat in front of the television with Mel's dad ignoring the imploring requests of his feet to make a run for it.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, Seth will totally have a hard time. Poor him. <strong>

**Anyway, I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. But my exams aren't over yet so no promises really. But I'll really try my hardest. In the meantime please leave your thoughts and reviews because they really keep my spirits up and keep me going on with the story!  
><strong>

**Hoping to hear from you.  
><strong>

**Cheers!  
><strong>


End file.
